Dissonance and Dominance
by TylerStories
Summary: Hunger Games AU: After the 24 tributes arrive at the Capitol for the 74th Hunger Games, the rebellion led by President Coin of District 13 starts. The tributes are stuck in the training center until the rebellion ends or the Capitol falls. Meanwhile, Peeta has to deal with lustful advances from an aggressive, possessive Cato. More information inside! Peeta/Cato
1. Revelation

**DISSONANCE AND DOMINANCE**

* * *

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rating: Mature

Warning: Slash, Swearing, Alcohol Usage, Drug Usage, Violence, Sexual Situations, Abuse

Pairing: Peeta/Cato

PoV: The story will primarily be told from Peeta's point of view, but there will be first person portions from Cato as well as a third person portions.

Summary: Hunger Games AU: After the 24 tributes arrive at the Capitol for the 74th Hunger Games, the rebellion led by President Coin of District 13 starts. The tributes are stuck in the training center until the rebellion ends or the Capitol falls.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it. This story was made for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Notes: Stick with me through this first chapter. It's kind of a "throw all the semi-relevant information out there" kind of chapter. Sorry!

Also, I would appreciate it if you would kindly leave me some sort of a review after reading. This is my FIRST fanfic and I would love some feedback on it. If you have any questions, concerns, or comments, feel free to throw them down in a review! If you think it is too rushed let me know because I am sort of getting that feeling. (Also, there may be a few grammar/spelling mistakes here and there. I hope it doesn't ruin your reading experience!)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: REVELATION**

"_All tributes report to the living quarters of your respective levels immediately."_

Obeying the instructions that blasted over the loudspeaker system, Peeta Mellark walked to the nearest elevator. As soon as one was open, he walked inside and pressed the "Close Door" button. Before it closed off completely, he heard a familiar voice pierce the natural ambience of the building. "Peeta, wait up! Hold it!"

He quickly threw his hands between the cold steel of the doors, forcing them to open up again. Katniss Everdeen stepped inside and momentarily smiled at the blonde haired baker. "Do you have any idea why we're being forced back to our living quarters?" she asked him. Peeta shrugged his shoulders. He was just as clueless as she was.

Katniss pressed the "12" button and the District 12 tributes watched as the elevator shot up quickly. In a matter of minutes, the elevator came to a halt, causing Peeta to nearly lose his balance. "I hate elevators," he said as he hastily stepped out onto the floor.

"It beats walking up twelve flights of stairs," she replied, following him closely.

The two walked to the dining room area to find their escort, Effie Trinket, their mentor, Haymitch Abernathy, and their stylists, Cinna and Portia, sitting at the table. "Take a seat," an unusually sober Haymitch commanded. Sensing something serious, the two sat down by their stylists. "Do you want the good news or bad news first?"

They hesitated to answer so Haymitch gave them the good news first. "The games have been postponed indefinitely, possibly canceled completely," he told them.

"That's wonderful!" Katniss erupted with joy. "This means we can go h-…"

"Not quite," Hamitch interrupted. Peeta gritted his teeth in anticipation for what could only be the bad news. "Snow is not allowing any of the tributes to leave the building."

"Why not?" Peeta asked inquisitively.

"Well, for starters, the reason why the games have been postponed in the first place is because the arena you two were going to compete in was bombed," Effie said with her eccentric Capitol accent.

"Bombed! By who?" the District 12 tributes said in unison.

"Apparently by several hovercraft from District 13," Haymitch added.

"What? I thought District 13 was destroyed!" Portia threw in. Based solely on the stylists' facial expressions, it was obvious that they were not made aware of the news either. Haymitch and Effie seemed to be the only two people on the floor in the know.

Haymitch walked over to a small shelf and poured himself a brown alcoholic beverage into a small, crystal-clear glass. "I thought so too, but the Peacekeepers I've spoken to say that the hovercraft came from underground. There must be a gathering of District 13 survivors living under the ruins of their fallen cities who have been amassing weapons and ammunitions for the past 74 years."

Katniss and Peeta took a moment to look at each other. Their eyes locked in concern before Peeta spoke up again. "So what does this mean for us? How does that prevent us from going back home?"

"I'm guessing that the rebellions that have broken out in Districts 3, 4, and 8 are the reasons why Snow isn't letting you leave. Capitol officials are running around like headless chickens outside and all the trains are being seized as safety percautions anyway."

"What about District 12?" Katniss began voicing her concerns, "are our families safe?"

Peeta sensed that Katniss was beginning to worry about her sister. She had volunteered to take her place in order to protect her, but now the games are no longer a looming threat. When her sister needed her the most, Katniss was there for her, but now that she is stuck miles and miles away from District 12 in the Capitol, Prim was out of reach and out of sight - impossible to protect.

"As long as District 12 doesn't get involved in the rebellion, I don't think your families will be in danger," Haymitch said reassuringly.

Katniss let out a sigh of relief. Peeta however did not seem too concerned. His mother was abusive, his brothers didn't care for him, and the only person in his family he valued on any level was his father who was always there to pick him up when he was down. His family ties were a lot weaker than those Katniss shared with her family. "So what do we do in the meantime?"

Effie shrugged her shoulders. For probably the first time in her career, she had no idea what the schedule would be like for her tributes. "I don't know dear. The evaluations have been canceled and the same goes for all the other mandatory obligations. I assume you are free to do as you wish as long as you don't leave the building."

Katniss stood up and began to make her way to her bedroom. "Well, in that case, I'm going to go to bed early."

"Goodnight Katniss," everyone said together as she disappeared from view.

Peeta was next to stand up. "I'm going to go get some fresh air on the roof."

* * *

Peeta stood on the edge of the roof, looking down at the commotion going on below. Just as Haymitch mentioned earlier, Peacekeepers were running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

He suddenly heard a female's voice call out from behind him. "Look who decided to grace our presence." He turned around to see the four career tributes – Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, and Clove emerge from the elevator. They all glared at him with devious smirks on their faces except for Cato who remained stoic. "What are you doing up here?" Clove asked curiously. She gave off an aura of a killer, and despite her small stature, Peeta couldn't help but feel intimidated by her.

"I'm just getting some fresh air," the baker replied as casually as possible.

"So are we."

The four careers approached their new "ally" they gained only one day ago and looked down below to Peacekeepers. From the height at which they stood, everyone down on the ground looked like ants frantically scurrying around in all directions. "Madness," Glimmer commented.

"I'll show you madness," Marvel said as he quickly hocked a loogie and spat it over the edge. Peeta and the rest of the careers watched as the concoction of snot and saliva drifted down below before sloppily landing in a random woman's bright green hair. The five of them burst into a nearly uncontrollable fit of laughter as they quickly bounced away from the edge to avoid detection.

"We should probably get off the roof so a Peacemaker doesn't come up here a pistol whip us," Cato mentioned after he finally stopped laughing. He headed toward the elevator and everyone, including Peeta, followed.

When the five of them entered the elevator where a distinct grumbling sound could be heard. "What was that?" Glimmer asked.

"Oh, sorry, that was my stomach. I'm starving," Clove admitted shyly.

Peeta found himself smirking. He never thought Clove was capable of modesty. "You guys should go grab something to eat."

"Good idea, twelve," Marvel agreed, "why don't we all have dinner together on mine and Glimmer's floor."

Cato nodded his head. "Sounds good to me…"

* * *

The dinner on the first floor went by quickly. Everyone stuffed their faces with the most delicious, delicate foods the Capitol had to offer. Clove finished up first and left to go to bed. Glimmer and Marvel finished soon after, leaving Cato and Peeta alone at the table.

"Hey twelve, are you finished yet?"

"Yeah, I am. What about you?"

"I just finished. Are you heading up?"

"Yeah," Peeta said as he pushed his plate away and stood up. Cato followed him as they both walked into the nearest elevator. The younger blonde pressed the "2" and "12" buttons and the elevator began moving.

"Peeta," Cato said, breaking the silence. The baker was surprised to hear the brute from District 2 call him by his actual name.

"Yeah, Cato…?"

"I uh… I like you a lot."

"Huh?" Peeta looked to the older blonde with confusion.

"I like you, Peeta. I have always liked you since I first laid eyes on you in person when you got off your chariot."

The baker looked around nervously. "Is this some sort of District 2 joke or something?"

"It's not a joke," Cato said firmly. "The only reason I agreed to let you be a career ally is because I like you. Trust me, no one was really impressed by that weight you tossed at us." He took an aggressive step toward Peeta, forcing the smaller boy against one of the elevator's cold walls.

The elevator doors opened up and Peeta tried to squeeze his way out, but Cato's hands gripped down on his shoulders, pinning him down. There was no escaping. "What the fuck, Cato!"

"Shut up," the older blonde said as he forced his lips against the baker's. Physically locked in the forced embrace, Peeta frantically squirmed and struggled, but breaking free was not an option. Cato was just too strong. No matter how much he wiggled around to express his discontent, the hulking tribute from District 2 kept their lips together.

After finally being released, Peeta gave Cato a disgusted glare. "What the hell is wrong with you, Cato? You can't do this!"

"Where I come from, we take what we want by force. If you're not willing to do what I want you to do, then I'll force you to and make you like it."

Peeta's eyes opened wide with shock, disgust, and fear.

"You're mine now Peeta, and soon I'm going to make sure everyone knows. It's only a matter of time before you'll be on your knees begging for me and my cock."

Cato released the boy and walked out of the elevator. The doors closed behind him, leaving the baker alone with his thoughts. Feeling used and defeated, he headed up toward his floor. When he arrived, he found that everyone was fast asleep, but sleep didn't come easily for a certain baker from District 12 that night.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

Author's Notes: THANKS FOR READING! Hopefully it wasn't too bad!

Anyway, my name is Tyler and like I've stated before, this is my FIRST fanfic! All of your reviews are greatly appreciated and loved! There will be more chapters in the near future!


	2. Confrontation

**DISSONANCE AND DOMINANCE**

* * *

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rating: Mature

Warning: Slash, Swearing, Alcohol Usage, Drug Usage, Violence, Sexual Situations, Abuse

Pairing: Peeta/Cato

PoV: The story will primarily be told from Peeta's point of view, but there will be first person portions from Cato as well as a third person portions.

Summary: Hunger Games AU: After the 24 tributes arrive at the Capitol for the 74th Hunger Games, the rebellion led by President Coin of District 13 starts. The tributes are stuck in the training center until the rebellion ends or the Capitol falls.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it. This story was made for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for all the lovely, supportive reviews! Reviews are my motivation to keep writing and help me improve on both my writing and storytelling skills at the same time, so they are VERY important! Anyway, I hope this chapter is better than the last! Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: CONFRONTATION**

Sunlight trickled through the curtains covering the large windows, brightening up the room in which Peeta slept. He gently opened up his pale blue eyes as he awoke and forced himself to sit up in his massive king-sized bed. The baker hoped that the events that occurred on the previous night were only a dream, but after a moment of contemplation, the reality of the situation hit him hard. He knew he would have to confront Cato, but he also knew that he could not do it alone. If he was going to get out of the ordeal unscathed and with his dignity intact, he had to get some help.

His stretched his defined arms high into the air before he stood up and walked to the luxurious walk-in closet which contained what seemed like nearly an unlimited assortment of clothing. Wearing only maroon pajama pants, he pulled out a plain grey t-shirt and slipped it on to cover his exposed torso before walking out into the dining area to get some breakfast. When he arrived, he found Katniss and Haymitch sitting at the table. Peeta grabbed himself a plate and piled on some bacon, eggs, fruits, and hashbrowns before taking a seat across from them.

"Good morning," the pair told him somberly.

"Good morning," Peeta replied with hints of enthusiasm to hide his currently sour mood. The cover up did not fool anyone though as Haymitch began questioning him before he could even take his first bite of food.

"What's wrong?"

Peeta looked up and began to think. He began having second thoughts about giving them the heads up about the situation he was in with Cato. He feared that dragging them into it would only cause things to become much worse, but on the other hand, he feared what the brute from District 2 could do to him even more. He had to tell them.

"I uh…I have a bit of a problem," the baker explained, "with Cato."

Peeta bit his lip nervously as he watched their reactions. Haymitch had his eyebrows raised curiously while Katniss balled her hands into fists. "Is that asshole bullying you?" she blurted out.

"No, no, well… yeah… sort of…I mean, uh…" Peeta was at a loss for words. Usually, he was really good at verbalizing things, but he found himself stumbling while trying to get his point across in the least humiliating way possible.

Haymitch scratched the back of his head and leaned forward in his chair. "I don't understand," he said before taking a long, thirsty gulp of what was probably whiskey from a silver flask he had hidden in his jacket.

"Listen… Cato… he… he forced himself on me last night," the baker began saying. The shame he felt was made obvious by the wavers of sorrow coming from his voice. "He held me down in the elevator last night and kissed me… and said he would do what he wants with me... by force."

Shock – this was the only thing that could explain the sudden silence that filled the room. Haymitch and Katniss looked to each other in disbelief before the girl's jaw dropped. "Are you serious, Peeta?"

He nodded his head.

Katniss bounced up from her seat, causing the table to shake violently. "Why would he do that to you? That's… that's just _wrong_!"

Haymitch contained the huntress' outburst by putting a solid hand on her shoulder. She lowered herself back down into her seat. "Why would he do something like that?"

Peeta shrugged his shoulders. He had no clue. He never would have assumed that Cato was gay until last night, but that information did not bother him really. Even though homosexuality was taboo in District 12, Peeta never cared about what went on in the privacy of peoples' bedrooms. He was mainly bothered by the fact that Cato had the audacity to hold him down, steal a kiss, and then imply that other, more explicit things would happen as well. That was the most disturbing part.

"I'll go talk to his mentor and get to the bottom of this," Haymitch said as he downed the remaining liquid from his flask and left the room. Peeta let out a sigh of relief. He knew Haymitch would not let him down. The alcoholic victor from District 12 may have been nothing more than a nuisance when they first met, but he always had a plan.

Feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, Peeta quickly scarfed down his breakfast and stood up. With Haymitch's help, he figured that Cato would no longer be a problem. "Hey Katniss, do you want to go play around in the training center later?"

"Sure," she replied. "I've got nothing better to do anyway."

* * *

Fitted in their red and black training suits, the District 12 tributes left their floor and headed toward the training center. Along the way they joked and laughed happily, but their joy died as soon as they finally arrived at their destination.

Several Peacekeepers struggled as they pulled Cato's hulking body off of a bloody, unconscious Haymitch lying helplessly on the ground. His eyes were swollen shut and his nose was noticeably broken. There was enough blood flowing from his head that it formed a small puddle around him.

"Haymitch!" Katniss yelled as she ran to his side. She put her hands on his face to try to assess the damage before shaking him lightly as a feeble attempt to wake him up.

He did not move or make a sound.

More Peacekeepers entered the room and kneeled down by the assaulted victor's motionless body. One of them placed his fingers on the man's bruised and battered neck to feel around for a pulse. "He's still alive," he said without care, "…barely."

Peeta stood by, too stunned to make a move while Katniss lunged at Cato, swinging her fists wildly at him. Peacekeepers stepped up and quickly subdued her before she could land a single blow on the brute. Cato smiled at the failed attempt, blatantly taunting her, but as much as she struggled to break free, the Peacekeepers prevented her from do him any damage. "Arrest him!" she yelled. "Look at what he did! He nearly killed him!"

One of the Peacekeepers glanced over to Katniss menacingly. "Step away or you will be apprehended," he said simply. The huntress was enraged by the command but did what she was told. The last place she wanted to be was in a Capitol prison.

The same Peacekeeper that threatened Katniss began rambling orders into a communication device. Moments later, a small group of medical professionals busted into the room and gently placed Haymitch on a stretcher. From there they strapped him in and began prepping him for trasnport. "We're taking him to the hospital," one said before they lifted him up and carted him off. Katniss tried to follow but a couple of Peacekeepers blocked her off. She was not allowed to leave the building.

One of the Peacekeepers who seemed to be in charge approached Cato. "Are you going to be pressing charges?" he asked.

"What?" Katniss exclaimed. "Cato should be the one with charges against him, not Haymitch!"

The head Peacekeeper turned to Katniss and rolled his eyes. "Haymitch Abernathy attacked him out of nowhere, right Cato?"

"Oh, yes, sir," the brute said as if he had been victimized, "that's exactly how it happened."

"Liar!" Katniss yelled. "Haymitch would never do that!"

Cato looked over to Peeta with a cynical smile on his face. The baker was frozen in place, paralyzed by fear. "So, what do you think, Peeta? Should I press charges on your shitty mentor?"

Peeta shook his.

"Get on your knees and beg and I won't."

"Peeta, don't listen to him! He's just being a dick!"

Peeta glanced over to Katniss momentarily before dropping down onto his knees in defeat. He learned in school that most Peacekeepers came from District 2, which explains why the Peacekeepers here had an obvious bias in favor of Cato. No matter what they said or did to defend Haymitch, the Peacekeepers would most likely dismiss it to support their fellow District 2 citizen. If this were a game of chess, Cato would have a checkmate, and Peeta was well aware of this. He had no choice but to submit to Cato's sick mind games to keep his mentor from being tortured in one of the notoriously brutal Capitol prisons. "Cato, please don't press charges."

"You're going to have to better than that to change my mind."

He begged louder. "Cato, please… please don't press charges on him!"

"Good, now admit that you're mine."

Peeta hesitated.

"Say you're mine or I'll more than happy to let that poor bastard rot in a cell." Cato's voice was harsh and very serious.

Peeta dropped his head and gazed at the floor. He was too ashamed to lock eyes with anyone in the room. "I'm… yours…"

"Okay, I'm not pressing any charges."

The Peacekeeper in charge nodded before ordering his people to leave. "Alright, Cato, take care. I'll let your family know you're doing okay."

"Thanks, see you around," the brute replied before walking up to Peeta. He tilted the younger boy's chin up, allowing their blue eyes to connect for a moment. "I can't wait to fuck your brains out."

Hearing the grotesque comment, Katniss darted at the boy from District 2 holding a knife she had grabbed from one of the training stations. By this time, the Peacekeepers had left the room. No one was there to prevent her from attacking the brute.

Once she was in range, Cato grabbed the huntress' wrist and squeezed it tight enough to cause Katniss to drop the knife completely. She yelped in pain as the brute's free hand tightly wrapped around her neck.

"Stop!" Peeta yelled as he tried tackling Cato. The older boy dropped Katniss before grabbing Peeta, brutally slamming his knee into his gut, and effortlessly tossing him to the floor, causing a loud thud to reverberate throughout the room. He then turned his attention to the huntress who was on the ground gasping for air.

"Listen bitch,if you try something like that again I'll mess your face up so bad that your fucking crybaby little sister won't even be able to recognize you."

Her fighting spirit urged her to rise up and stand her ground, but she did not attack again. She finally realized that her efforts were futile. "Please, Cato, just leave Peeta alone. You can't just force yourself on him and control him like he's an… an... avox or something," she begged with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"You know, you're absolutely right about one thing Katniss," the brute began saying. "Peeta isn't an avox. He has a tongue and he will be putting it to good use soon."

"You are one sick bastard, Cato," the huntress said before walking over to Peeta and helping him off the ground. She wrapped her arms him and pulled him close for a hug. "I'm so sorry Peeta. I'll figure something out."

"Don't worry about me," Peeta said. "Just promise me you'll stay away from him. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay," she said him before kissing his forehead. Peeta was unsure if she would actually keep her promise.

"Cute," Cato interrupted. "Now get lost, Katniss."

The girl tribute from District 12 began her retreat toward the exit. "Cato, if Snow decides to get the games started up again, you will be the first person I hunt down and kill," she said before violently slamming the door.

Cato rolled his eyes and grabbed one of Peeta's wrists. "Let's get out of here. I'm ready for some lunch."

* * *

Cato sat down next to Peeta in the dining room of the second floor of tributes tower. It wasn't long before Marvel, Clove, and Glimmer walked in and joined them. Immediately, Cato put his arm around Peeta and smiled to his friends. The careers from District 1 looked a bit confused by Cato's close proximity to the baker, but Clove started laughing.

"It looks like Cato made a claim," the District 2 girl said nonchalantly.

Marvel and Glimmer looked back and forth between Clove and Cato and Peeta. Their confusion continued to build.

"What are you talking about?" Marvel asked.

"It's what we do in District 2. When you 16, you become an adult, and as an adult, it is your duty to find a spouse before you turn 20. If you don't, you pretty much become a social outcast and spend the rest of your life in solitude," Clove informed them casually as if it was common sense.

Peeta listened intently as the conversation continued. He hoped he would gain some insight explaining Cato's behavior.

"So what did you mean when you said he 'made a claim'?" Glimmer asked.

Clove looked at the District 1 tributes oddly. "You guys really don't know any of this?"

The pair shook their heads at her.

"In other words, I made Peeta my mine," Cato interrupted.

"Yeah," his district partner added, "once a boy becomes a man in District 2 he has to claim his 'lover' and force her, or him in Cato's case, into submission."

Peeta cringed. He realized that was exactly what Cato had been doing to him – forcing him into submission, and so far, it has been working. The baker couldn't contend physically with the brute and he had no one to turn to for help. Submission was his only option if he wanted to avoid being brutally beaten… or worse.

Marvel scooted his chair closer to Clove. "You mind if I claim you?"

"Fuck no."

"You're not supposed to ask. You just make her yours," Cato mentioned.

"I'll have you know I'm not afraid to cut a man's dick off if I don't want him claiming me," she said, causing Marvel to scoot away from her with fear in his face. "And I'm pretty damn good with a knife."

"Don't give Peeta any ideas," Cato joked while possessively squeezing the baker close to him.

Peeta turned his head to face a wall and avoid eye contact with anyone in the room. Being what amounted to little more than Cato's _bitch_ completely embarrassed him. He prayed that his mother would never find out about his predicament.

Avoxes then brought out several plates containing a wide variety of foods. Immediately everyone began eating, except for Peeta who has not touched a thing. Cato took notice and quickly became concerned.

"You need to eat, Peeta."

"I'm not hungry, Cato," the baker replied sourly.

"I don't care. Eat."

"No."

Cato quickly grabbed onto Peeta closest arm. The brute's massive, muscular hands were only a few inches shy of completely encircling the younger boy's biceps and triceps. "When I tell you to do something, you fucking do it!" Cato yelled ferocious. "Do you understand me?"

Peeta grimaced and nodded his head. The tight grip on his arm was already starting to form deep, purple bruises. Cato released him. The pain he was feeling was astounding, bring him on the verge of crying. Peeta knew that if Cato held on any longer, he could have caused some serious damage. In order to avoid further harm, he began slowly spooning the lamb stew in front of him into his mouth.

"Be gentle, Cato, you don't want to break him!" Clove said jokingly.

The brute laughed and let his fingers run down one of Peeta's flushed, red cheeks. "Don't worry. I think he's more than capable of handling a little abuse."

The careers erupted with laughter at Peeta's misfortune. They all seemed to have no sympathy for him at all. The baker already knew that Clove would have Cato's back no matter what. Getting laid was more important to Marvel at the moment, and Glimmer seemed to be completely uninterested in the troubles of a boy from District 12. Even if they did shown signs of being concerned, Peeta knew there was little they could do to help him. Cato was their leader. Since the first day of training he was barking orders and threatening them if they slacked off. He had them wrapped around his finger – just like the Peacekeepers.

"We are going to have a _lot_ of fun together Peeta."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reading the second chapter of my very first fanfic ever! Hopefully you got at least SOME enjoyment out of it!

Please leave me a review. Reviews make me sooo happy!

Also, I promise you guys that story will only get better as it goes along, so stick around! I have some AMAZING ideas. Hehehe.

Thanks a ton!

**-Tyler**


	3. Agitation

**DISSONANCE AND DOMINANCE**

* * *

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rating: Mature

Warning: Slash, Swearing, Alcohol Usage, Drug Usage, Violence, Sexual Situations, Abuse

Pairing: Peeta/Cato

PoV: The story will primarily be told from Peeta's point of view, but there will be first person portions from Cato as well as a third person portions.

Summary: Hunger Games AU: After the 24 tributes arrive at the Capitol for the 74th Hunger Games, the rebellion led by President Coin of District 13 starts. The tributes are stuck in the training center until the rebellion ends or the Capitol falls.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it. This story was made for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Notes: Wow! I couldn't ask for a better community to share my FIRST fanfic with! You guys are so supportive and wonderful. I can't express how happy I am with all the reviews you have blessed upon me! Thank you so much! One another note: I realize I missed a few obvious typos in the last chapter and I probably have a few I've missed in this chapter also. Oh well, I'm only human! :P Hehe

Sorry is this chapter is a bit substandard. I've been quite busy these past few days, but I didn't want you guys to wait too long for an update.

So… here's the third chapter! ENJOY!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: AGITATION**

After the dreadful, embarrassing lunch with the careers ended, Peeta found all of his clothes and belongings from his bedroom on the 12th floor being taken down to Cato's bedroom on the 2nd floor. He had no choice but to watch as carted away his things and placed them into the realm of his oppressor, the realm in which he would be staying from here on out.

Utilizing the manpower of several avoxes, the task was accomplished late in the afternoon. Cato ordered the tongueless, Capitol traitors to put things away and clean the room while he took Peeta out for a quick dinner, which he was once again forced to eat against his will. Once dinner was over, the two headed back to the bedroom. All of Peeta's clothes were removed from the boxes they were transported in and neatly organized into Cato's massive closet.

"Look around. This is your new domain," the brutish boy said, his voice reeking with sick joy. "Welcome to my world."

Peeta suddenly felt extremely vulnerable. He no longer had any privacy. Cato would have total control over everything he did while having the younger boy in his sights 24 hours a day, seven days a week.

"Take your clothes off, Peeta."

The baker's eyes open wide with fear. "What?" he asked feebly to confirm that he heard what the brute said correctly. He desperately hoped he had misheard him and he had said something much less... sexually aggressive.

Cato took quick steps forward to his claim and forcibly pulled the younger boy's shirt off over his head. "I wanted you to take your clothes off, but I like taking them off of you much better." His hands reached toward Peeta's waistline, causing him to hastily take a step back.

"W-why are you doing this?"

The boy from District 2 smirked at Peeta's apprehension. He knew exactly what the baker was thinking. "I'm not going to fuck you yet. It's just time for bed." Peeta's sigh of relief made him laugh. "Now take off your pants."

Grumbling, he slipped down his pants to reveal his tight, grey boxer-briefs which hugged him in all the right places. Cato took a step back to admire his _figure_ and nodded in approval. His blue eyes locked on to the only part of the boy's body still covered up. "That's quite a nice package you got there. I'm impressed."

Peeta felt the urge to move his hands down and hide what Cato was obviously staring at, but he figured he would not appreciate it very much. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off the hulking brute he would soon be sharing a bed with.

"Turn around so I can see that sexy ass of yours," he demanded.

Reluctantly, the boy from District 12 turned around, letting his back-side come in to full view of a hungry-eyed Cato. The brute stepped forward and took a firm grip on the boy's ass, causing him to jump up nervously. It was the first time he has ever been touched in such a manner, but it definitely would not be his last. Cato kept a firm hold, getting a good feel for his claim's plump, round bum, which was, in his opinion, Peeta's best feature. "I can't wait to go balls-deep in your virgin hole."

Peeta shuddered. "That's disgusting."

Cato grinned and gave Peeta's bottom a quick squeeze before stepping aside and stripping down into his black briefs. The baker took sight of the older blonde's muscular body. To him it resembled the bodies of the men sculpted into the ancient marble statues he once saw in one of his school history textbooks. It was obvious that Cato had spent a lot of time working out. His pecs were very defined and his arms were absolutely massive. Cato easily had an eight-pack, which stirred up a bit of envy in Peeta. Although his body was crafted well enough to cause a few people to have crushes on him in school and turn Cato into a horny, possessive maniac, he wished he could have a body as impressive as what he laid his eyes on.

"You like what you see?"

Peeta quickly turned away from the older boy before he could inspect him further. He realized he must have been staring. "No. I don't like boys."

"You don't have to like boys. You just have to like me."

Cato walked over to the air conditioning control panel and began turning the rooms temperature down drastically. A deep hum filled the room and cold air poured in quickly. The temperature of the room began dropping drastically. Goosebumps crept across the bare parts of Peeta's body as he began shivering.

The brute jumped into the king sized bed and jerked the sheets and comforter all to one side. He wrapped himself in the in the mass of fabrics and glanced over to Peeta with a devious look in his eyes. "Turn off the lights and come lay down."

Peeta did exactly as he was told. He flipped light switches until the room was dark. Only a faint glow remained due to outside light sources seeping into the room, but it was enough to see shapes and some basic features. After his eyes took a moment to adjust, he made his way to the bed.

Lying on the side bare of any kind of blankets, Peeta quickly began shivering. He knew he would not be able to sleep due to the low temperature Cato set the room to, especially with nothing to cover himself up in.

"What's the matter, Peeta? Are you cold?"

Peeta kept his mouth shut. He refused to participate in Cato's obvious mind games, but this time around, it seemed that he did not have a choice. He did not know how much longer he could put up with the cold.

"If you want to warm up, all you have to do cuddle with me."

"You're an asshole." He hesitantly rolled over and maneuvered his way under Cato's warm cocoon of fabrics. The brute quickly wrapped his arms around Peeta's bare torso and pressed his chest against the younger boy's back. Instantly, the contact began warming the baker up. He sighed, happy to have relief from the bitter cold, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was actually pretty comfortable. Peeta only wished that Cato would stop spooning him.

Every few minutes, Cato thrust his hips forward, giving the younger boy a sample of what he planned to do to him in the future. Peeta could easily feel the brute's slightly engorged manhood pressing against his rear, and it felt massive – intimidatingly massive. He feared the pain it would be capable of dishing out when Cato finally decided to plow it into him.

"Can you stop doing that please?"

"What? This?" Cato asked as he harshly thrust his hips.

Peeta cringed. "Yes. That."

"Get used to it," Cato said simply as he pulled the younger boy close to him, "because my dick and your sweet little ass are going to be together a lot."

His hands gently rubbed up and down Peeta's chest and abs, getting a good feel for his soft, smooth skin. Peeta felt extremely awkward the entire time. He was not used to Cato being gentle, but it was a lot more tolerable than his rougher, aggressive side.

"Now go to sleep," Cato commanded. "I'm fucking tired."

* * *

Peeta woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly well rested. Despite being constantly dry-humped by Cato, he actually had a good night's sleep. The older boy's arms kept a firm, protective hold over his claim throughout the night, and Peeta found himself in the same position he was in when he fell asleep. He also found something hard prodding into him, and it only took him a second to realize that Cato's _little friend_ was also awake.

To get some distance from the throbbing rod, Peeta tried rolling away, but the movements only managed to wake Cato up. The older boy sprang up and landed on top of Peeta. "Good morning beautiful," he said sleepily. He nuzzled at the baker's neck while thrusting his erect member aggressively against Peeta's crotch. Lustful moans emerged from the District 2 tribute who seemed to be in a daze.

Meanwhile, Peeta was doing his best to avoid the shame of being turned on by another guy. Cato's rubbing was causing enough friction to begin stimulating him. "Cato!" he shouted in order to grasp the older boy's attention.

Much to his relief, Cato stopped completely and hopped off of the bed. His feet landed firmly on the floor beside it. "Is it too early in the morning for you to get fucked or something?"

The baker glared daggers at the brute as he got out of bed as well.

"I perform better at night anyway." Cato walked into the closet and pulled out Peeta's training center uniform. "Put this on. Clove wanted us to meet her in the training center this morning."

* * *

"You're late," a slightly angered clove announced and Cato barged through the entrance of the training center with Peeta in tow.

"Give them a break, it must have been hard for them to get up this morning after fucking all night long," Marvel joked.

"We didn't fuck," Peeta said coldly.

"Not yet anyways." Cato smirked. "So why did you want us to meet you here, Clove?"

"Just because the games are postponed and _possibly_ canceled doesn't mean we need to slack off on our training. All the other tributes are avoiding the training center like the plague now that they think they'll be going home, but there is still a chance the games will be restarted," Clove explained. "Brutus told me that Districts 6 and 11 have joined the rebellion with 3, 4, 8, and 13, but their numbers still aren't large enough to defeat the Capitol. There's still a big chance that the rebels will get smashed and we'll be fighting in the games like we're originally intended to, so we need to be prepared!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay, we get it," Marvel retorted snarkily. "Let's get this party started!"

The careers and Peeta spent the rest of the morning and afternoon training unsupervised. All the trainers were sent home after the games were postponed, leaving the training center completely uninhabited by anyone other than the avoxes who occasionally cleaned the place. The careers realized that it was the perfect chance for them to train without all the rules and restrictions the trainers had in place. They could use any weapon or station they wanted without asking or having to share with anyone from the pesky outlying districts. The lack of trainers and supervision also meant that they could spar with each other.

"Peeta, come wrestle with me," Cato called out from the wrestling mats.

The baker had been keeping himself busy tying ropes into several different knots with the help instructions in a manual that was conveniently left at the rope tying station. He really did not want to wrestle Cato. He saw no point. Besides, Cato had a distinct advantage – he was well trained in wrestling before he was even reaped. The boy from District 12 would rather save himself the embarrassment than get his ass handed to him by the physically superior brute. "Why don't you wrestle with Marvel instead?"

"I already did, and I kicked his ass."

"Nah ah! I got you in a headlock a couple of times!" Marvel shouted.

"Yeah, for like one second each," Cato mocked. "Anyway Peeta, get your ass over here."

Peeta dropped the rope and reluctantly made his way toward the wrestling mats. "Are you really going to make me wrestle you?"

"Yeah, and I'll sweeten the deal. If you pin me down or make me tap out, I'll leave you alone. You will no longer be my claim."

He took a moment to contemplate.

"Think about it, you won't have to worry about me ravaging your tight little hole anymore."

It then became an offer he could not refuse. Although he knew his chances were slim, the opportunity to be free of Cato forever was something he would regret if he passed it up. "Fine, I'm ready when you are."

Peeta got down on the mat and mimicked the position Cato was in. He was crouched low with open hands in front of him at the ready. Marvel stepped up to referee the match. "Ready! Set! Go!"

The blonde boys launched from their spots and grappled onto each other. A battle of sheer strength ensued as they pushed as hard, trying to gain the upper hand by forcing the other person back. The engagement was beginning to look like a stalemate, but Peeta knew Cato had to be holding back.

He was right.

"You're pretty strong," the older boy stated with a smirk, "but I'm stronger." With a quick burst of his true strength, he was able to overpower the baker and force down him down on the ground. Peeta struggled and began kicking his legs wildly against the floor to gain enough leeway to break out of his vulnerable position under the larger, stronger boy from District 2. He was successful, and before Cato could grab onto him again, Peeta jumped back, gaining a little distance from his opponent.

Peeta was breathing heavily. It took him a lot of effort to break free from the insanely strong brute, but he was determined to win – to be free of Cato for good. He charged, tackling Cato at his waist, but the older boy was prepared. He wrapped his large, muscular arms around Peeta's body and effortlessly picked him up before body-slamming him harshly into the wrestling mats below.

The boy from District 12 was winded and in immense pain, but that did not stop Cato from jumping on top of him and pinning him down. Marvel stepped in, grabbed Cato's arm, and hoisted it high into the air. "Winner!" he shouted, prompting Clove and Glimmer to let out an unenthusiastic "…yay…" from elsewhere in training center. They were too busy working on other stations to celebrate the outcome of the wrestling match that they knew Cato would win anyway.

Peeta sat up in a bit of a daze as Marvel gave him a pat on the back and walked away. He had only a moment to catch his breath before Cato was on top of him and pressing their lips together. The older boy gave his claim little time to react. He immediately began pressing for entrance into the younger boy's mouth with his tongue. Peeta kept his lips sealed, preventing the foreign organ from gaining access, until one of Cato's hands wrapped around his neck. "You lost. You're mine. Now open your fucking mouth."

"I hate you," the baker said abhorrently.

Cato smiled and sneakily tweaked one of Peeta's nipples. "Shut up and do what I say or I will give you a real reason to hate me." He leaned in and began kissing with the younger blonde again. Like before, he pressed his tongue against Peeta's lips. The baker parted them slightly, allowing Cato's tongue to dive in. The urge to bite down and rip it straight out of the brute's mouth was strong, but Peeta knew the brutal consequences of his actions were not worth the satisfaction of seeing Cato in pain. The hulking boy could easily end his life, especially since he had a hand still firmly around his neck.

Peeta angrily endured Cato's tongue as it swept through his mouth and battled with his own before easily gaining dominance. He sat still and closed his eyes, letting Cato go at it until he was satisfied. Several minutes passed before he finally let up.

"I've made up my mind. I'm going to have some fun with you tonight."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

Author's Notes: YAY! Here it is!

Do you have any sort of special requests that you would like to see later on in this story? If you do, feel free to send me a personal message or add it into a review! I am always interested in hearing what you guys want.

Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! I love reviews so much!

**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!**


	4. Stimulation

**DISSONANCE AND DOMINANCE**

* * *

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rating: Mature

Warning: Slash, Swearing, Alcohol Usage, Drug Usage, Violence, Sexual Situations, Abuse

Pairing: Peeta/Cato

PoV: The story will primarily be told from Peeta's point of view, but there will be first person portions from Cato as well as a third person portions.

Summary: Hunger Games AU: After the 24 tributes arrive at the Capitol for the 74th Hunger Games, the rebellion led by President Coin of District 13 starts. The tributes are stuck in the training center until the rebellion ends or the Capitol falls.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it. This story was made for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Notes: By the way, unlike the other three chapters, this one will be written in Peeta's first person POV. This will be my first time writing in first person POV, so I hope it doesn't hinder anything. ENJOY!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: STIMULATION**

_Shit._ Cato has finally reached his sexual boiling point.

He pulled me into his bedroom and locked the door behind him, trapping me inside and cutting me off from everyone else in the world. It was just me and him – an abused baker from District 12, the poorest district in Panem, and a hulking, horny brute from privileged District 2. He had the distinct advantage of not only being physically superior to me, but he also had several friends in high places that would most likely let him get away with anything. He proved that before by harshly beating Haymitch within an inch of his life and then claiming that it was all in self-defense.

I knew for a fact that my mentor would never attack someone out of the blue like Cato claimed. He wouldn't do something like that even if he was completely hammered! I've seen Haymitch walking around District 12 at some of the lowest, drunkest times of his life. Sure, he was a bit overly courageous and confrontational, but he never attacked anyone out of nowhere. What Cato did to him was horrible, but even worse than that, he used it as an opportunity to manipulate me and force me into submission. Unfortunately… it worked.

There was no way I could bear the thought letting Haymitch rot in prison when I could have saved him. That was why I shamefully dropped to my knees and uttered the words that ultimately put me into the situation I found myself in now. _"I'm… yours…"_

Katniss probably thought I was insane for doing that, but the way I saw it, I didn't have a choice. Even if I did refuse to drop to my knees and beg for the brute to not press charges nor claim that I am his, he would have found another way to force me into submission. Cato seemed like the kind of guy to always have a backup plan. Before he turned into a horny, possessive bastard, he came off as a cold, brutal, and calculating bastard. He scared me before he even admitted that he _liked_ me, and he definitely scared now.

I haven't spoken to Katniss or anyone other than Cato and the rest of the Careers since the day Haymitch was beaten. Honestly, I missed Katniss and her cold personality. It was much more manageable than the ticking time bomb psycho that wanted to do sick, unnatural things to me. I even missed Haymitch's drunken antics, Effie's annoying morning wake-up calls, and my prep team's painful "beautification" techniques. I would give up anything to have to be with all of them instead of having to endure what Cato had planned for me.

The brute walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. He tilted my chin up so his light, sky blue eyes could peer into mine. "Cooperate and this will be painless," he began explaining, "but if you resist, I will be more than happy to put you through the worst pain imaginable."

I nodded my head in agreement. As much as I wanted to run away, I knew it would be impossible. Tributes are not allowed to leave the building, so it would be easy for him to chase me down. Plus, there's no telling what he would do to me if he caught me on the run. I could only imagine the horrors he was capable of putting me through – torture, abuse, or _worse_… running was not an option, especially since I valued my sanity, health, and more importantly, a painless rear end.

"Take off your socks and shoes."

Immediately I did as he said. I slipped off the black athletic shoes and the black ankle-cut socks as well. My bare feet pressed against the cold, hard floor as I gazed up at Cato for my next instruction.

Cato's hands glided smoothly down from my shoulders to my waistline before grasping the hem of my training center shirt. He slowly lifted it up, and I put my hands in the air, allowing it to come off easily. Once it was off, he tossed it to the side while his eyes feverishly scanned me over. He then reached for my belt and began skillfully unbuckling it. Before I knew it, my pants were sitting around my ankles. I took a step out of them and notice the normally large bulge in Cato's pants growing even larger.

He pressed his clothed body against my nearly naked one. I felt his heart pounding and the excitement literally building in his pants. I began wondering why he wanted me so bad. Cato could have anyone he wanted. He could even take the people who didn't want him back, like me, by force. So, what made me so special? Why was I the one he wanted to fuck so badly? Maybe I just lacked the self-confidence necessary to see what he saw. I honestly had no clue.

I felt his hands slide down my back. They stopped at my waistline and lightly crept under the elastic waistband of my boxer-briefs. He leaned in close, allowing his lips to touch the area where my neck connects to my shoulders. He kissed it gently while I stood still, letting him do as he pleased. Seconds later, his kissing moved up from the bottom of my neck to the middle of the right side of it. He sucked gently on the spot before nibbling on it.

"You're mine, Peeta, and mine alone."

I winced from the pain he was giving me as he began nibbling a bit harder. I knew it would leave a bruise – an embarrassing hickey for the entire world to see. Cato was physically marking me, it was obvious. He was giving everyone a definite sign that I belonged to him and no one else.

His hands moved farther down into my underwear, far enough for him to take a firm hold of my buttocks. It made me jump up a bit in shock. He had only touched me like that once before, last night actually, but this time, it was skin to skin contact. It was a completely strange and foreign feeling to me, but I knew I would have to get used to it because much to my dismay, Cato was more than likely going to be touching it a lot from now on. He began pulling down on my boxer-briefs, the last small layer of clothing protecting my decency, until they reached below my thighs and fell on their own.

Fully exposed, I started to feel insecure and vulnerable, but I did not have a chance to worry about that. Cato wasted no time getting to work as one of his hands took hold of my manhood. His thumb massaged the head of my penis, causing me to tremble with pleasure, while the rest of his fingers massaged the bottom of my shaft.

I feel myself growing hard in his hand while my heart started racing. Cato was manually turning me on. I won't lie, it felt great, but his actions filled me with shame. I was not supposed to like the touch of another man. My mind was telling me no but my body was telling me yes. In my head, I was disgusted with him and myself, but my body definitely enjoyed being touched by the boy from District 2.

Waves of pleasure radiated up my spine with every tug on my now fully-erect cock, causing me to tremble where I stood. My legs became like jelly as pleasure overrode all other feelings in my body. I moaned audibly, causing Cato to smirk. He let go, only to pick me up and hoist me over his shoulder. I held on tight, fearing I would fall, but his strength did not falter. He carried me to his bed and gently placed me down on top of it with my head resting on the pillows.

"Hold on a second, I have a little surprise for you."

_A surprise?_ I knew that could not be a good thing. I watched as he walked to a small desk and opened a drawer. He then withdrew what looked to be two pairs of silver handcuffs. Immediately I felt a small pulse of panic surged through me. I wanted to run but before I could move, he was at my side slapping the first of the handcuffs onto one of my wrists and connecting it to the headboard of the bed. I shivered a bit as the cold steel pressed against me skin. He did the same for my other arm, leaving both of my hands incapacitated for the time being.

"Don't worry, Peeta. You'll end up enjoying this just as much as I will."

His words did little calm my growing anxiety.

I watched as he began stripping down. First he ditched his shirt and his pants, which he carelessly tossed to the side. Then came his briefs, which he slowly pulled down and kicked away. His rock-hard cock flopped out and twitched while a bit of pre-cum dripped from its head. Its sheer size and girth was intimidating. It had to be between eight and nine inches long because it was easily one and a half or two inches longer than mine. The thought of it being shoved inside me was terrifying. "Cato, there's no way that thing is going to… it's just… it's too big!"

"We'll cross that road another day," he said reassuringly as he straddled my chest. His legs rested on either side of me, giving me a good view of his equally naked, hairless body. It seemed that his prep team completely waxed him the same way mine did to me. His cock stood at attention only a couple of inches from my face. I could smell his natural, manly scent mixed with hints of coconut and lime. Oddly enough, it was actually quite nice, but it did not ease the discomfort I felt with his manhood so close to my face.

"Suck it," he commanded as he pressed it against my lips. I opened my mouth, allowing him to slip it in little by little, starting with the head. Instantly I tasted his salty, sweet seed followed by the slightly salty, warm skin as it slid down my tongue. I wrapped my lips around the throbbing rod, causing Cato loudly moan and call out my name. He thrust his hips forward, shoving his cock farther into my mouth. I watched on nervously as it continued in deeper and deeper until I gagged.

Cato smiled. "Is it too much for you?" he asked rhetorically. He pulled out and pushed himself back in, but this time he did not go in as deep. Slowly, he began repeating these actions, finding a steady rhythm that slowly increased in speed while he literally fucked my face.

"Use your tongue more," he said through gritted teeth.

I did as I was told and put my tongue to work. I let it slide around his head and shaft while he ran his hands through my hair. He grabbed onto my head and held it still while he continued to thrust into me. His head rolled back and his eyes shut. I could see his muscles flex and tense and heard his breathing hastened. Then, it hit me. Without warning, Cato unleashed his warm essence into my mouth. Stream after stream came and covered my tongue with its salty, slightly sweet taste. It was too much for me to keep contained as some of it ended up dribbling down my cheeks.

He used his fingers to wipe up the excess cum that ended up on my face and then shoved it in my mouth. "Swallow it all."

The warm liquid went down my throat, leaving a strange aftertaste behind. I could not think of anything to explain it. It was unique – not terrible. I honestly expected it to taste a lot worse.

Cato shoved his cock back into my mouth. "Clean it off," he demanded. I complied, licking all the remnant of his seed off his still throbbing head and shaft.

Once he was satisfied, he rolled off of me and walked to the foot of the bed. "Because you did so well, I am going to reward you." He crawled between my legs like a hungry predator and spread them apart. I closed my eyes, fearing he would penetrate me, but instead I felt something warm envelope the head of my cock. I look down to see it disappearing into his mouth and watch on until Cato ends up taking in the whole thing all the way to the base. I was astounded by his efforts. There was no way I would be able to take ALL of his in like that, but then again, his was much bigger than mine.

His tongue rubbed up and down the underside of my shaft, hitting the most sensitive part right below the head. I quivered with pleasure and failed to hold back a few moans that have been building up inside me. I wanted to reach out to him, but my hands were still cuffed. There was little I could do to stop him – not that I wanted to stop him. He was giving me my first blowjob and it felt amazing. The only thing that could make it better was if…

"Cato!" I screamed in ecstasy. He started humming, which caused his lips and throat to vibrate. I knew then that I would not be able to last much longer. My pleasure was building and my climax was nearing. I had to let him know. I had to warn him that I was about to – no. He didn't warn me. Why should I warn him?

I laid my head back onto the pillows and shut my eyes. I started fantasizing in order to reach my limit sooner, but I could not think of anyone else but Cato and the delightful euphoria he was putting me through. No one filled my mind and took the place of the brute. My body was not the only thing that was betraying me anymore. My mind was beginning to as well. Eyes open or closed, all I saw was Cato sucking my cock. I knew I should not like what he was doing to me, but I could not help it. The feelings he gave me were absolutely tantalizing. I wish it were somebody else – someone like Katniss, Clove, or maybe even Glimmer. Why couldn't I have the lips of a beautiful woman pleasing me instead of this handsome, muscular…

I feel myself reaching the edge, my thoughts were clouded and all judgment escaped me. Cato began sucking harder and faster. He was putting a lot of effort into his actions and it was paying off. He drove me to the point of no return and I unloaded ferociously into his mouth. My legs jerked around as if they shared a mind of their own. Each shot of cum that left my body was followed by a renewed burst of pleasure that spread throughout my entire body and altogether made up the most intense orgasm of my life.

When all was said and done I laid there motionless. Cato sucked every last drop of my seed out before swallowing it like I had done with his. "Did you enjoy that as much as I did?"

I sighed and nodded my head. In response, he smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead before unlocking my handcuffs. "I knew you would."

I rubbed my sore wrists for a moment to alleviate the pain I felt there. Cato turned off the lights and joined me on the bed. He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled our naked bodies together. His heat was a welcomed feeling. It was both relaxing and soothing, and it made me realize that I was exhausted.

Cato pulled the covers over our bodies and positioned us to where I laid on top of him chest to chest. He began kissing me gently. I could tell that fatigue was getting to him just as much as it was getting to me. "You taste amazing, by the way," he mentioned casually.

I could feel blood rushing to my face, and I was glad that the lights were turned off. I couldn't believe I was blushing at something so vulgar.

I noticed his breathing slow down drastically and through the outside light leaking into the room, I saw that his eyes were closed. He must have fallen asleep. I tried to get up, but his arms were wrapped firmly around my waist, preventing me from moving. Even in his sleep he was possessive of me. I sighed and let my head rest on his chest. It looked like I would have no choice but to sleep on top of him so I laid on him and began thinking about my situation. He didn't seem to mind though. The way he slept was very peaceful, like he was complete with me in his arms.

Did he really feel that way about me? There were times where I felt as if he saw me as a nothing but a toy, but the way he held onto me made me feel different – like he cared about me as a person, not a sex object. Cato was definitely strange. Figuring him out could be troublesome mystery to solve, but first I had to figure myself out.

Was I developing feelings for him?

No.

I can't.

I won't.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

Author's Notes: Phew! Here's chapter four! What do you think? I decided to write it in first person instead of third because third was getting boring for me. I'll probably flip flop between them throughout the rest of the story.

Anyway, I would like some critique on how well I did the whole first person POV thing. It was my first time, so hopefully it wasn't too terribly bad.

I'd like to point out something for you guys to look out for. All the names of the chapters end with -ation. Revelation, Confrontation, Agitation, Stimulation, etc… and they will all end that way! It may be lame, but my twisted mind thought it would be neat. Hehe.

What do YOU think Peeta and Cato's relationship will be like in the end? Will Cato become less abusive and lustful and become more loving and caring? Will Peeta fall in love? Or will his hatred for Cato grow to unhealthy levels? Feel free to leave me a review and let me know what you think!

I love reviews! They are so helpful and motivate me to put up a new chapter faster, so review away!

Thanks again for reading everyone!


	5. Sensation

**DISSONANCE AND DOMINANCE**

* * *

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rating: Mature

Warning: Slash, Swearing, Alcohol Usage, Drug Usage, Violence, Sexual Situations, Abuse

Pairing: Peeta/Cato

PoV: The story will primarily be told from Peeta's point of view, but there will be first person portions from Cato as well as a third person portions.

Summary: Hunger Games AU: After the 24 tributes arrive at the Capitol for the 74th Hunger Games, the rebellion led by President Coin of District 13 starts. The tributes are stuck in the training center until the rebellion ends or the Capitol falls.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it. This story was made for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Notes: Sorry for taking longer than usual to update. My muse has been off these past few days which has been slowing down my creative juices, but I felt the urge to pump this one out regardless. I hope you still enjoy it!

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: SENSATION**

"Oh Peeta, it's time to wake up, sleepy-head!"

I opened my eyes and took in the sight of Cato's naked body hovering over mine. His arms were placed on either side of my shoulders and his chest was directly over mine. In a sleep-fueled haze I stretched my arms out over my head like any person would after just waking up. Cato sent his hands below my armpits and began tickling me. My body convulsed as I quickly pushed his hands away from me.

"I'm up, I'm up," I said crudely.

Cato effortlessly picked me up and carried me off to the bathroom. My naked body was safely held in his arms like a bride being carried by her husband. I looked up to the boy from District 2 and he gave me jovial grin that exposed his pearly-white teeth. He used his foot to push open the bathroom door and placed me into a huge, ceramic tub of comfortably warm, soapy water. The water, which came up to my chest, smelled like coconut and lime. A golden bowl of assorted fruits rested on the edge of the tub. There were also a few rose petals floating around.

It was obvious that Cato was trying to impress me with a "seductive" bath. Too bad it won't work. If he wanted me to fall head over heels for him, he would have to try a lot harder than that to make up for all the torment he put me through. I had a massive bruise on my arm and a nasty hic-… bruise on my neck as evidence of all the shit he put me through. Did he think I was some kind of slut? I would not even devote myself to the hottest girl in the world if sex was the only thing she had to offer, so what made him think that it would be enough for me to want to be with him? Even if he was a girl, I knew for a fact that I would even think about a relationship with him. I wanted a relationship with substance, and the only sign of gratitude he has given me is a blowjob for sucking him off and swallowing his cum against my will. If he thought sucking my cock and a cheesy bath would impress me enough to fall in love with him, he had another thing coming.

I sat in the water and looked at him awkwardly as he slipped behind me in the tub. He pulled me close to where I was between his legs with my back pressing against him. I felt his muscles flex and his cock stiffen up as his hands rubbed my chest and stomach.

"You turn me on so fucking much," he said flirtatiously.

"I can tell. Your dick is stabbing me in the back."

Cato laughed and began soaking my hair by cupping his hands, filling them with water, and dumping it on my head several times. He then poured some shampoo on my head and began lathering it in. It smelled like coconut and lime, which were probably his favorite scents. I noticed last night that he smelled of it, and now, so would I. Cato and I would smell exactly alike. _Great..._

I dunked my head under the water to wash away the shampoo. Once my hair was clean, I wanted to jump out of the tub and get dressed, but Cato had other plans. I stood up and tried to step out, but he forcibly pulled me back down into his arms.

"I'm not finished with you," he said harshly. His hands slowly creep down my chest and stomach before jumping down to my upper, inner thighs. His touch sent me into a frenzy, evoking feelings of pure lust. I felt my dick growing hard before one of Cato's hands wrapped firmly around it. I threw my head back onto his shoulder, giving him easy access to my neck, which he kissed vehemently.

I hated him so much, and I especially hated how all he had to do was touch me in the right places to turn me on. A battle raged in my mind between two of the most powerful, primal emotions a man could have: lust and hatred. Half of me wanted nothing to do with the abusive brute, but the other half wanted to use him as a tool to achieve orgasm. Unfortunately, the later was being more persuasive at the time.

He jerked me off while I indulged myself in all the pleasure he was offering. Cato seemed like an expert at tactile stimulation. The way his hands maneuvered along my shaft and up to my head made me shiver with satisfaction. It was much better than anything I could do with my own hands.

I was close, very close to going over the edge, so close that I did not notice that one of Cato's hands went lower and pressed against my hole. It was not until I felt an intense, painful pressure there that I noticed one of Cato's fingers sneakily invaded me.

I jumped up in shock and fell completely out of the tub. Cato busted out laughing at my discomfort, but I ignored him and wrapped a towel around my waist before walking out of the bathroom. I was extremely pissed to say the least. An _intrusion_ of that level was not something I was prepared for.

Cato emerged from the bathroom a few seconds later. His naked, muscular body was dripping wet and the sunlight coming in from the windows glistened off of him. "Where do you think you're going, Peeta?"

"I wasn't going anywhere," I muttered, hoping to ease any volatile feelings that may have been festering inside him. I knew how easy it was to set him off.

"Good, but keep in mind, next time you walk away from me like that, I will break your legs."

I cringed at the thought of my legs being snapped. One look at Cato was all it took to believe that he could and would do it. His face held a stern look of determination. It probably wouldn't be hard for him to do either. I knew how incredibly strong he was. He could probably break my legs with his bare hands alone.

"Now get over here and suck my cock."

My anger flared at his command, but I quickly reined it in. Going off on Cato would probably be the worst mistake I would ever make, and as much as I hated to admit it, I would rather suck his cock than get my ass kicked by him.

I approached Cato slowly and stopped only a couple of inches in front of him. He pulled off the towel from around my waist and tossed it to the side. I had gone soft, but his cock was still standing at attention, ready to be played with. I dropped to my knees and was ready to let the monstrous rod slip in my mouth until a loud banging was heard coming from the bedroom door.

Cato sighed and walked toward the door. He took a second to peer into the peephole before swiftly opening the door and allowing a short-statured, brunette female to enter. _Clove…_

"Woah," she shouted as she looked between mine and Cato's naked bodies, "it looks like you two have been getting busy! Did you ravage his ass yet, Cato?"

"Nope, not yet," he replied with a smug grin on his face.

I stood up and pulled the sheet off the bed in order to cover myself up while Cato made no effort to hide himself. Clove looked over to me and chuckled. "No need to hide yourself, Peeta. I've seen plenty of dicks much smaller than yours." I rolled my eyes and stayed behind the sheets anyway.

"So what brings you here, Clove?" Cato asked curiously.

"Oh, I just came to let you guys know that Marvel got ahold of some _klimax_, so we're going to have a _klimax_ party in his room tonight."

I saw a smile appear on Cato's face. "Alright, we'll be there."

Plenty of things raced through my mind after hearing their conversation. _What was klimax? What was a klimax party?_ I had a feeling it was something vile, but my curiosity was getting the best of me. I had to ask. "What's _klimax_?"

Clove looked at me and tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy. "You _really_ don't know what _klimax_ is?"

"N-no," I said feebly, "am I supposed to?"

"Of course! _Klimax_ is the most amazing drug ever. It's the most fucking mind-blowing thing you'll ever try!"

"Oh…" My suspicions were confirmed. It was something vile.

Back in District 12, drug abuse was a bit of a problem for several people, especially workers in the coal mines. We did not have anything as exotic sounding as _klimax_, but drugs were available if you knew where to get them. From an early age, my parents taught me that drugs were a scourge, and I took their advice to heart. All the drug addicts I've seen walking around District 12 were homeless because they spent all their money on drugs and could not afford to pay their bills. I made the decision to stay drug free and even alcohol free to prevent myself from ending up on the streets like them. Plus, most of the drug addicts looked sickly and disgusting, and I definitely did not want to look like they did.

"Well, I have to go now, so I'll see you guys later," Clove said as she exited the room, leaving me and Cato alone once again.

He looked over to me and appeared to be quite excited. "I hope you're ready for an interesting night."

* * *

After dinner we made our way down to the first floor to join up with Marvel and everyone else for the _klimax_ party. We both wore a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black mesh shorts, which aggravated me. I knew that he dressed us the same so he could it could be obvious to everyone that I belonged to him. What puzzled me though was why we were wearing such simple clothing to a party. Aren't people supposed to dress nice to parties?

We walked the halls to the elevator and stepped into one with three Peacemakers already inside, one of which being a female. "Aww, you two look so cute together!" she said sweetly.

Cato put an arm around my shoulders and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Thanks," he replied smoothly, "we are madly in love with each other."

I wanted to turn around, punch the bastard right in the face, and explain to the woman that this is all against my will, but I quickly decided against it. Punching Cato was a bad idea because of his obvious physical advantage, plus the Peacekeepers would most likely side with him anyway. I had no choice but let him do as he pleased… like always. _Fucking asshole…_

"Well, I wish you two the best of luck," the female Peacekeeper said nicely as the elevator doors opened to the first floor.

Cato and I walked out and headed straight for Marvel's bedroom. When we arrived, I noticed that everyone was equally as poorly dressed as us. Everyone was wearing shorts, t-shirts, and pretty much nothing else. I guess that was the dress code for _klimax _parties.

"Oh, they're here!" Clove called out when she noticed our arrival. Marvel stood up and waved at us, motioning for us to join them. Cato and I sat down with them in a large circle in front of Marvel's bed. The boy from District 1 pulled out a small plastic bag filled with five neon yellow pills, which must have been the _klimax_ everyone came for.

Without any hesitation, Marvel began passing out the pills, one to each person. When my pill came my way, I held it in my hand. I did not want to suffer from whatever mind altering effects it was capable of. I watched on as everyone else dropped a pill into their mouths.

Seconds after they popped the pills, I noticed significant changes surface in each person. They all seemed very relaxed and calm. and after that, they all started taking off their clothes! _What the fuck!_

Both Clove and Glimmer were running their hands along Marvel's naked body. He seemed like he was in his own lecherous little world as the two bare, beautiful girls ogled over him. I watched on in shock as they willingly submitted themselves to him. They took turns sucking his cock while he fondled any part of their bodies he could get his hands on. _Does this drug turn people into sex crazed maniacs?_

I had to get out of there before Cato could get ahold of me. I turned toward the door and made a run for it, but Cato managed to stop me in my tracks by tackling me to the ground. He took the pill from my hands and forced it into my mouth. He held my jaw closed while the pill dissolved rather quickly on my tongue.

Immediately I felt my pulse increase and my body temperature rise drastically. And then...

* * *

Peeta Mellark learned the hard way about how _klimax_ affected the human body. Along with a heightened pulse, his eyes dilated drastically while dopamine and other neurochemicals flooded into his brain, causing temporary hypersexuality. The combination of his increased sexual tenacity and higher body temperature prompted him to swiftly remove his clothes.

He wiggled himself out from under Cato and quickly stripped down to nothing in a matter of seconds. His mind went blank except for a lustful, euphoric haze that remained. All Peeta could think about was sex. He wanted it and had to have it immediately. Luckily for him, an equally drugged Cato was more than willing to oblige.

Cato locked lips with the baker and ran his hands lightly down the younger boy's chest. Peeta's skin tingled in ways it would not have if he was not on _klimax_. Every touch of his body sent out shockwaves of pleasure and desire. He and Cato both developed raging hard-ons from the immensely gratifying feelings that radiated throughout their bodies and spread like fire. Any skin to skin contact felt like a miniature orgasm on that part of the body. The sensations were powerful and left the boys craving for more. The chemical reactions going on within their brains were complex, but what they wanted was simple – they wanted to get each other's rocks off.

Peeta willingly grabbed Cato's fully-erect cock and hastily began jerking him off. The brute from District 2 moaned loudly before grabbing the baker up and tossing him onto Marvel's bed. He then pounced on top of his claim and began kissing him from head to toe. Peeta's hands latched onto the sides of the bed and squeezed tight while he fully embraced the pleasure Cato was bestowing upon him.

Meanwhile, Marvel continued to savor the _attention_ Clove and Glimmer were giving him. What straight man would not enjoy the company of two beautiful, horny women?

Back on the bed, Cato grinded his crotch against Peeta's, making them both tremble in ecstasy. Their tongues were connected while they shared deep, passionate kisses. The boys pressed their bodies together seeking more delightful contact to please themselves and each other.

Peeta took the initiative to take it to the next level by pushing Cato on his back and putting the older boy's cock directly into his mouth. Cato growled lasciviously at the baker's efforts and relished every moment of it.

"Peeta," he moaned while rubbing his hands through the younger boy's hair.

In response, Peeta picked up the pace and began rocking Cato's world. The brute bucked his hips, forcing his rod farther into the baker's mouth. The boy from District 12 took it like a champ and did not slack off on the intensity he was pouring into pleasuring his partner.

Cato threw his head back and closed his eyes as he unleashed his warm load into Peeta's mouth. The younger boy voluntarily swallowed the substance while pumping out as much as he could.

Feeling satisfied with the younger boy's performance, Cato rolled forward and forced Peeta down on his back. He spread the baker's legs apart and began running his hand over the boy's cock. Peeta gave Cato a look that begged for more.

The brute responded by reaching forward and placing three his fingers into Peeta's mouth. He licked and sucked on the fingers fervently. He knew exactly what Cato was planning to do and he was ready for it.

Once his fingers were prepped, Cato positioned them near the younger boy's hole. He continued jerking on Peeta's throbbing manhood while one of his wet fingers traced circles around the tight, tense entrance.

"Do it," the boy from District 12 mumbled as he tried relaxing the muscles around the area for easier access.

Cato nodded and pushed the tip of his index finger against the hole before gently working it in. Peeta whimpered, but the brute pressed on and shoved the digit deeper. The baker's pain was temporary. The drug in his system quickly shrouded the pain with pleasure to the point where Peeta eventually felt no pain at all. His focus quickly shifted away from discomfort to Cato, who was already trying to insert another finger.

Now that the pain was gone, Peeta found it easier to relax his muscles, making Cato's job much easier. The second finger successfully invaded and began searching around for the magical spot that Cato knew would rock Peeta's world. It only took him a minute to find it, and when he did, he lightly brushed against it, causing the boy from District 12's body to flail around in ecstasy.

Cato progressively put more pressure on the spot until he saw that Peeta could not hold back any longer. He put his mouth around the head of the boy's cock and let his seed fill his mouth. The brute swallowed every ounce of it, leaving Peeta both physically and mentally drained.

The boys quietly cuddled together in Marvel's bed and in a matter of minutes fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"What the fuck," I said as I woke up in an unfamiliar room with a splitting headache.

The sun was shining brightly through the windows, causing my eyes to ache. I pulled myself out of Cato's arms and rolled onto my feet. Around the room I saw articles of clothing scattered in all directions and the naked bodies of Marvel, Clove, and Glimmer spread out in various unflattering positions on the floor. I took a moment to process what I have seen, and the memories started flooding in.

"Cato! You fucking bastard! You drugged me!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

Author's Notes: THANKS FOR READING! My muse was suffering when I wrote this, but I didn't want to take too long to update and give you guys a chapter. SO… I sat down and pumped this one out for everyone. Haha.

Anyway, I'm already thinking of ideas for the next fanfic I will write once this one is finished. I was planning on doing an AU 100th Annual Hunger Games starring a strong, rugged lumberjack boy from District 7 and a sleek, fashion-forward boy from District 1. It will of course have a M/M pairing/relationship between the two and have a few interesting twists since it is a Quarter Quell. The thing is, I don't know how many people would be interested in reading this. Would you be interested in reading something like that? Please let me know in a review!

And as always, reviews are very important to me and help me update faster! So review, review, review!

Thanks in advance!


	6. Escalation

**DISSONANCE AND DOMINANCE**

* * *

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rating: Mature

Warning: Slash, Swearing, Alcohol Usage, Drug Usage, Violence, Sexual Situations, Abuse

Pairing: Peeta/Cato

PoV: The story will primarily be told from Peeta's point of view, but there will be first person portions from Cato as well as a third person portions.

Summary: Hunger Games AU: After the 24 tributes arrive at the Capitol for the 74th Hunger Games, the rebellion led by President Coin of District 13 starts. The tributes are stuck in the training center until the rebellion ends or the Capitol falls.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it. This story was made for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Notes: So I was actually writing something completely different for this chapter, but then I started over and wrote this because I wanted to let you guys have a glimpse into Cato's mind and give Peeta something to keep his hopes up. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: ESCALATION**

"What the fuck," I said as I woke up in an unfamiliar room with a splitting headache.

The sun was shining brightly through the windows, causing my eyes to ache. I pulled myself out of Cato's arms and rolled onto my feet. Around the room I saw articles of clothing scattered in all directions and the naked bodies of Marvel, Clove, and Glimmer spread out in various unflattering positions on the floor. I took a moment to process what I have seen, and the memories started flooding in.

"Cato! You fucking bastard! You drugged me!"

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw Peeta screaming at me belligerently. _Fuck_. It was too early in the morning and I was way too tired to be dealing with his outbursts. "Peeta, go back to sleep," I told him calmly in hopes that the situation would resolve itself. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Marvel, Glimmer, and Clove stirring around on the ground from all the noise. "You need to calm down before you wake everyone up."

"Calm down? You must be fucking crazy! How could I be calm after what you did to me?"

I sighed and watched as he scurried around angrily in search of his clothes. He bent over to grab his pants, giving me good view of his round, delicious ass, and I was instantly reminded of why I claimed him. His body was perfect for me. It was very sexy and delicate, but at the same time it was tough enough for me to be rough with. He was also a good four or five inches shorter than me, more than enough for everyone to tell that I was the one doing all dominating in the relationship. I knew from the first time I saw him that he would belong to me. The Hungers Games was the only thing from stopping me from claiming him, but when the games appeared to be out of the picture for a while, I could not pass on the opportunity to snatch him up and make him mine.

I found that I was becoming more and more enchanted by him over time. His personality was quite interesting and quickly growing on me. He was very bold, which was probably the most admirable trait he possessed. Back when we were training for the games, he was the only tribute brave enough to approach the Careers and talk to us. It took balls do what he did, and he easily impressed me. I also noticed that Peeta was a very caring person. He was more than willing to sacrifice himself to help other people. He proved that by submitting himself to me in order to keep me from pressing charges against Haymitch. I would have let that drunken bastard rot in a Capitol prison for the rest of his days.

When Peeta got fully dressed, he stood in front of me with a pissed off look on his face. I could tell that he was close to snapping.

"You're… I… just… go fuck yourself, Cato!" he yelled at me.

I walked up to him and put an arm around him, which he shrugged off. "Oh come on, I was just trying to get you to stop being a stick in the mud and have some fun. Besides, you enjoyed it just as much as I did. No harm done."

Peeta caught me off guard and sent a strong right hook to my face which slammed the left side of my face right below my eye. It hurt like shit, but I showed no signs of pain. I was taught in my training school to show no signs of pain or weakness, and I stuck to that. I took a step back to assess the damage and felt a warm liquid trickle down my cheek. I touched it and observed that it was blood. Peeta managed to put me hard enough to cause a cut to form below my eye.

At that point, Marvel, Clove, and Glimmer were wide awake. They were watching me curiously, anticipating my next move. I knew then that I had no choice but to reestablish my dominance over the boy from District 12. There was no way I would allow myself to appear weak in front of my allies. I had to prove to the other Careers that I was the one in charge, and in order for that to happen, Peeta had to be punished.

I turned my attention back to Peeta. "Big mistake..." I told him maliciously before grabbing him by the neck and choke-slamming him to the ground. Through his eyes, I could see the hate and defiance raging within him. He had the look of a wild beast that was desperate to escape the confines of its cage. He needed to be tamed, and there was only one way I knew to tame a beast – pain.

My fists slammed into his face, causing him to cry out in agony. His right eye became bruised and swollen. I felt bad about obscuring his beauty with the damage I was doing to him, but it had to be done. I had to make him realize that stepping out of line and defying me was not an option. He was mine whether he liked or not.

I decked him in the face one last time before standing up and pulling him to his feet. Hey obeyed without question while tears poured down his battered face. I searched for my clothes and slipped them on before grabbing Peeta's writing and making my way toward the exit.

* * *

"Put some ice under your eye," Cato ordered when the pair got back to his bedroom. Peeta took a seat on the couch while an avox brought him some ice in a plastic bag. The baker hissed when the cold touched his face, but he kept it pressed firmly against his skin in order to reduce the swelling from his injuries.

He hated Cato before, but now he completely despised him. He could not get over the fact that Cato had the audacity to drug him. It was a despicable act that Peeta did not see himself forgiving or forgetting anytime soon.

"Fucking asshole," he muttered as he watched his abuser wander off to the bathroom to take a shower.

Blind with rage, Peeta had failed to notice that the axov that brought him the ice was still present in the room. The boy from 12 looked to the tongueless Capitol traitor oddly before she tossed a small white envelope in his lap and swiftly ran off.

He heard water pouring from the shower in the bathroom which meant Cato was busy and he had only a few minutes to open the envelope and examine its contents without the brute's knowledge. He tore into the envelope and pulled out a small piece of paper with short handwritten message on it.

"_Dear Peeta,_

_I am super worried about you? Is everything alright? I feel so bad about leaving you alone with Cato.  
Anyway, I don't know if you have heard the news, but every District except for Districts 1 and 2 have joined the rebellion, meaning District 12 is involved as well. Our families could be in serious danger now, and I don't know about you, but I can't sit around here much longer. I don't know if something were to happen to mom, Prim, or Gale. I need to get back home and make sure they are all safe._

_When the opportunity arises I am going to try to escape. Would you come with me if I did?_

_-Katniss_

_Oh, by the way, Haymitch is doing fine, but they will be keeping him in the hospital for a few more days."_

Peeta was stunned by what he read. He never would have thought that the people of District 12 would be willing to go to war with the Capitol. He figured that the men would be too exhausted from working in the mines to have the will to fight and the women would be too concerned with feeding their children to support a war effort. Like Katniss, he became concerned with the safety of his family and friends, but he was mainly worried about his dad.

It did not take him long to make up his mind about escaping. After what Cato had put him through, the decision was easy to make. He much rather he slapped around by his mother than drugged, molested, and beaten by a sex-crazed brute from District 2.

Peeta jumped to his feet and frantically began searching around for a pen. He found one on a small desk in a corner of the room and began sloppily writing a response to Katniss on the back of the letter she sent him. He had to get the letter written without Cato knowing, which meant his time was limited. He had only a few minutes to write the message and find the avox who delivered the letter to him before Cato got out of the shower.

"_Dear Katniss,_

_Being around Cato is torturous. I do not have enough time right now to tell you what he did to me, but just know it was horrible. I will definitely be escaping with you. What do you have planned?_

_-Peeta_

_And be sure to tell Haymitch that I wish him the best."_

By the time Peeta finished writing the message, he heard the shower shut off. He frantically stuffed the letter into its envelope and darted out of the bedroom to find the avox who delivered it to him. In a matter of seconds he found her in the hallway near the elevators. "Give this to Katniss for me, will you?"

The axov nodded before grabbing the envelope and stuffing it into her red clothing before making her way to the elevator. Peeta then dashed back into the bedroom and plopped down onto the couch just in time to watch Cato emerge from the bathroom.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry for the crappy quality of this chapter (at least I think it's crappy). If this chapter seems to be a bit rushed, I apologize. Like I said in the beginning, I was actually writing something completely different, but I wanted to give you guys a short little glimpse into Cato's mind and give Peeta something to look forward to that will keep his hopes up, so I wrote this instead.

I have received a few PMs asking if I had some sort of posting schedule. I want to point out that I don't have any set dates to post new chapters or anything like that. I simply try to pump a new chapter out within I don't know… like… every 3 to 7 days? lol. I don't want to keep you guys waiting too terribly long!

Finally, I want to thank everyone for the reviews! I absolutely LOVE them. Reviews make me so happy! =D

I promise the quality of this story will only get better as time goes on, so stick with it! I have some interesting twists and turns planned, especially toward the end that will hopefully keep you on the edge of your seat. hehehe


	7. Reverberation

**DISSONANCE AND DOMINANCE**

* * *

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rating: Mature

Warning: Slash, Swearing, Alcohol Usage, Drug Usage, Violence, Sexual Situations, Abuse

Pairing: Peeta/Cato

PoV: The story will primarily be told from Peeta's point of view, but there will be first person portions from Cato as well as a third person portions.

Summary: Hunger Games AU: After the 24 tributes arrive at the Capitol for the 74th Hunger Games, the rebellion led by President Coin of District 13 starts. The tributes are stuck in the training center until the rebellion ends or the Capitol falls.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it. This story was made for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Notes: I am so terribly sorry for heavily deviating from my typical 3-7 day posting routine! It hopefully will not happen again. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! :D

Here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: REVERBERATION**

"I'll be right back," Cato said as he left the room, leaving me alone to watch the television which was left on one of the Capitol's many news stations. Sitting on a comfy leather couch, I stared at Caesar Flickerman's unnaturally young face and bold blue hair as he appeared on the screen for an "urgent news update."

I have been watching Caesar on television as the host of Hunger Games for as long as I could remember, and after all these years, he looked as if he has stopped aging completely. He always appeared to be stuck in his mid-thirties, but he had to be much older than that. He must have had some kind cosmetic surgery to maintain his youth. If he didn't go under the knife, I hoped I could age as well as him when I reach adulthood.

"Citizens of the Capitol, good afternoon and welcome to the Capitol Daily, the city's number one rated news station!" he said enthusiastically. As he spoke, his dazzling, pearly-white teeth became visible, but even they were not enough to brace everyone for the unnerving information he was about to give. "We have breaking news concerning the rebellion which continues to grow and spread around Panem. Sources tell us that the rebels are amassing and organizing an army in order to launch an assault on the Capitol and our remaining allies in Districts 1 and 2."

Immediately after Caesar finished the sentence, I heard a massive uproar coming from outside the building. I rushed over to the nearest window to see all the colorful Capitol inhabitants running around frantically, shouting and screaming in horror while Peacekeepers tried their best to control the chaos. Papers were being thrown in the air and traffic came to a standstill. A riot nearly formed until Caesar spoke up again to finish off the news update.

"President Snow asks that everyone stays calm. The Capitol's military advisors say that the only way to get an army to the Capitol is through District 2 and the likelihood of the rebels breaking through District 2's superb defenses is slim to none."

A few moments passed before the citizens began to calm down the hustle and bustle on the streets returned to manageable levels. Believing that they were safe, the people continued on with their daily business, but the atmosphere was tense. Several people were still on the fritz. There is no doubt that the Capitol would be quite hectic from here on out, and for the first time in my life, I saw that the Capitol was not as powerful as it was always portrayed on television. It was very fragile and dependent. Without the resources of the outlying Districts, the Capitol was nothing more than a giant city of helpless people who were completely incapable of surviving on their own, much like a baby without its parents.

I did not feel a single hint of sympathy for anyone in the Capitol. All my life I have lived in horrid conditions compared to all of its citizens, and I was one of the lucky few who did not have to worry about working in the dangerous coal mines or not having anything to eat. While some people in District 12 went days without any food at all, my family always had bread. Through some the worst times I could remember, we always had at least a loaf of bread to share. Other families in District 12 were not as lucky.

Citizens of the Capitol on the other hand are all healthy-looking and well fed. They had several meals readily available for them anytime they wanted. They even threw away their food scraps like it was nothing. Throwing away food scraps in District 12 a sign of insanity. Food scraps could always be put to good use. If they could not be reused and made into another meal, the animals would be more than willing to eat them. At my house, we always ate the burnt bread no one wanted to buy or threw them out to the pigs. Not once did we waste food… ever.

I sat back down on the couch and continued to watch the news, which was now covering some story about a new clothing line being shipped in from District 1. Apparently reptile skins are the new thing while flowers and floral designs are no longer fashionable. I turned off the television since it failed to hold my attention any longer. Most of the shows I have seen on Capitol television stations have been about fashion, the best moments of the previous Hunger Games, and soppy, romantic soap operas. I was not interested in the kind of things the people of the Capitol were interested in, so I found all of their television stations to be either too uninteresting, distasteful, or way too abstract in my opinion.

I put my head down on the armrest of the couch and sprawled out on it until I was comfortable. I decided to try to take a nap since sleep seemed to be my only escape from the reality of my situation. In sleep, I was free of Cato and free of the Capitol. For few hours at a time I could drift off into dreamland and forget about the crappy turn of events that took place in my life after being reaped.

My eyes closed for a second before I started hearing several odd noises coming from the dining room. I jumped to my feet and listened in closer. The crashing sounds of chairs being flipped and the clanging of silvering being were clearly heard. There must have been some kind of brawl going down. I felt the need to investigate, but I decided that I should be careful. Most of the people living here on the second floor were known for being notoriously violent. I cautiously approached the door to the dining room before twisting the doorknob and silently pushing it open. I peeked around to see Katniss Everdeen standing over a tied and gagged Cato who was thrashing about on the ground angrily.

"Peeta!" she called out when she noticed my presence.

I pushed the door all the way open and looked down to see Cato struggling to break free of his bonds. He was saying something, but I could not tell what it was due to the cloth that was stuffed in his mouth and tied around his head. I was completed stunned by the fact that Katniss was able to subdue him all on her own. "H-how did you…?"

"I stole this thing called a _taser_ from a Peacekeeper's office earlier," she said while holding up a black gun-like device and pulling the trigger. Sparks flew out from the end of it, making a horrific buzzing sound. I could only imagine how much pain a shock from that device put through, but he deserved every second of it. I hoped that Katniss made it as painful as possible.

Many questions and concerns raced through my head. The first thing that worried me was if Brutus, District 2's mentor this year, or Clove showed up. Then I remembered that the two of them left to go train early this morning. Clove was still convinced that it was only a matter of time before we would all be thrown in the arena, so she continued to train in order to stay in tip-top shape. By now, the rest of us were confident that we did not have to worry about the games anymore.

With the major concerns of one of Cato's allies showing up out of the way, my curiosity soon began to get the best of me. "How did you manage to steal one from a Peacekeeper's office?" I asked.

"Security around this place had been cut. The Peacekeepers are being transferred out of the building and sent elsewhere to help quell the rebellion," she replied.

"That makes sense," I explained, "I saw on the news earlier that the rebels are forming an army."

"Yeah, Haymitch was finally able to speak this morning and told me that now would be the best time to escape. He said you and I could use the chaos in the streets as a diversion." She grabbed a backpack and threw it to me. I caught it and looked back to her. The idea of being able to run away from Cato and never see him again was finally starting to sink in. "Oh, sorry about not responding to your reply on the back of the letter I sent you," Katniss added. "The avox didn't want to risk getting in trouble anymore."

It only took me a few minutes to run off and stuff my bag with all the supplies I would need. Clothes, snacks, and water were the main things I packed. I did not want to weigh myself down with any unnecessary items. I had some difficulty zipping the bag up because of how stuff the bag was, so I had to throw out a few shirts that I could do without. Before I could finish, I heard an ear-piercing scream come from the dining room. _Katniss!_

I dashed back into the dining room and saw Cato sitting on Katniss' back with one hand held firmly on the top of her hand and the other holding right under her chin. He was ready to snap the girl's neck. I noticed that the rope that was used to tie him up has been cut, and by the damaged rope a saw a kitchen knife, which probably fell off of the table in the initial brawl. Katniss and I must have been too distracted with each other to notice him using it to cut himself free.

"You must think you're so clever, Katniss," Cato said murderously. His grip tightened on the girl's head and I saw it beginning to twist painfully. "If you think you can tie me up and run off with my claim, you are severely mistaken."

"Cato, stop!" I shouted as I charged at him. I was ready to dive and tackle him but the sight of a knife flying mere centimeters by my head before perfectly stabbing into the wall behind me stopped me in my tracks. I looked to the nearest doorway to see Clove and Brutus standing there with smug looks on their faces. Cato smirked when he saw them. He knew he had the upper hand from now on.

"Make another move twelve and I won't purposely miss with the next knife I throw," the small brunette from District 2 threatened.

"We go away to train for a few hours and come back to find this?" Brutus remarked. "How the hell did that girl manage to tie you up anyway, Cato? I thought you were better than that!"

"She tased me," Cato furiously replied. "It's kind of hard to prevent myself from being tied up if I don't have control of my muscles."

"Well, it's a good thing we returned from training early, isn't it?" Clove added in mischievously.

Cato growled. "I could have handled them on my own."

I saw Cato's muscles tense and Katniss' head twist further. "Cato, please, stop, you're going to kill her!" I begged.

"That's the idea," he replied.

Then I knew that if I was going to save Katniss' life, I would have to take drastic measures. I could always risk rushing at him, but Clove's presence made that impossible. I would end up impaled and Cato would not hesitate murdering my District partner. I had to offer up the one thing I knew Cato could not resist. I had to offer up myself.

"Cato," I began bargaining, "if you let Katniss go, I will willingly do whatever you want me to… and I… I will even let you take my… virginity…"

I saw laugher building up with Clove and Brutus. For some reason they found the situation to be quite hilarious, but Cato was not laughing. I could tell that the idea was ringing through his brain. It was definitely affecting him.

"Just so you know, I could have taken your virginity anytime I wanted," he replied, "but since you became such a whiney bitch after I forced you to take _klimax_, I decided it wouldn't be such a good idea."

I rolled my eyes as he stood up and let Katniss free. The girl rose to her feet and held her neck. I could tell that she was feeling some intense pain, so I walked over to help to offer her some support. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied as she cut cold, glaring eyes at Cato.

"Peeta, meet me in my bedroom when you're done saying goodbye," the smiling brute said before walking away.

I glared at Clove and Brutus who laughed and walked away to their separate rooms. My full attention turned to Katniss, who appeared to be a bit pissed off that her plan failed. I heard her take a deep breath before she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close for a hug. "You saved my life," she said softly. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Katniss," I told her reassuringly, "just make sure my family is doing okay."

"Will do."

We disengaged the embrace of the hug and looked at each other for a minute before decided it was time to part ways. I reached down and grabbed Katniss' backpack before handing it to her. "Make sure you stay safe," I commanded, "and be careful on your way home."

"I will," she replied. "You be careful too. Don't get yourself killed."

"I should be telling you the same thing."

I tried laughing to make light of the situation, but it didn't work. Katniss saw right through it and frowned. "This isn't goodbye, you know. We will see each other again."

"Yeah," was all I managed to mutter. At the moment, I was not feeling as hopeful as she was, but I was not going to admit that to her. Knowing Cato, he would probably drag me off to District 2 with him the first chance he got. I wanted to be optimistic about eventually returning home, but my predicament made it difficult.

"Bye, Peeta…"

"Bye, Katniss…"

I hugged her one last time before she swiftly made her way out of the room. I watched on as she disappeared from view and then took a moment to regain my composure before walking back into Cato's bedroom.

"Is she gone?" he asked as soon as I entered.

"Yeah, she's gone."

"Good."

Cato motioned for me to come to him, and I quickly obeyed. He wrapped his arms around me and held me so close that I could feel his heart beating through his chest. "For a moment there I thought I would lose you," he said with a serious tone. I could sense how relieved he was to know that I was still his and still in his reach whenever he wanted me to be. It sickened me.

"Why does it matter?" I asked. "You could always go claim someone else. I'm not the only virgin boy on the planet you can overpower."

"Even if I could, I would never claim anyone other than you."

"Why is that?"

I heard him laugh a little before he gently squeezed me. "You're perfect for me."

"Whatever," I replied sourly.

Cato lifted me up and carried me to the bed where he gently placed me upon it. He sat down next to me and looked me right in the eyes. "I hope you know that I will be punishing you for trying to escape." I was expecting a harsh, cruel voice to be heard, but instead, Cato was using a seductive voice – deep, calm, and full of lust. It caught me off guard at first, but I knew he was subtly hinting at the type of "punishment" I would be receiving.

I felt one of his hands run down my right thigh before stopping at me knee, and a kiss was planted on my lips against my will. "You've been a naughty boy, Peeta, but before I punish you, I'm going to take your virginity the right way. I'll save the rough play for later."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews everyone, I really appreciate them! They are inspiring! Keep it up please!

And once again I want to say sorry for taking so long to post this chapter! I promise that the updates will be quicker from now on. I have just been pretty busy this last week and probably will be even busier as time goes on and my summer break comes to an end, but I will definitely make time for this site! That's how much I love it! 3

Before I forget, another idea popped into my head the other day about a new fanfic I will possibly write. It'll be an AU set in a magical world with mythical creatures where a young wizard (Peeta) is prophesized to bring down the evil dark wizard (Snow) in order to restore peace and prosperity throughout Panem. In order to accomplish this, Peeta will have to enlist the help of several guardians (one of which being Cato) to travel with him and protect him along his journey. It will, of course, be a Cato/Peeta story. Do you think this is a decent idea for a story? It wont be like Harry Potter at all, I promise. :P If so, let me know in a review please!


	8. Fornication, Part One

**DISSONANCE AND DOMINANCE**

* * *

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rating: Mature

Warning: Slash, Swearing, Alcohol Usage, Drug Usage, Violence, Sexual Situations, Abuse

Pairing: Peeta/Cato

PoV: The story will primarily be told from Peeta's point of view, but there will be first person portions from Cato as well as a third person portions.

Summary: Hunger Games AU: After the 24 tributes arrive at the Capitol for the 74th Hunger Games, the rebellion led by President Coin of District 13 starts. The tributes are stuck in the training center until the rebellion ends or the Capitol falls.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it. This story was made for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Notes:

**HAPPY HUNGER GA- I MEAN, HAPPY OLYMPICS!**

**GO USA!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: FORNICATION, PART ONE**

I watched Cato as he ran off and returned a few seconds later with what appeared to be a picnic basket. He threw the light brown, wicker basket on the ground and began unpacking all of its contents. First was a large, white blanket. Cato spread it across the floor of the bedroom and made sure it was neat and clean. Next, he pulled out an assortment of red and white scented candles and set them around the room before lighting them. Then came a bottle of champagne (I think) and two crystal clear drinking glasses. He filled both the glasses and placed them down in the middle of the white blanket. Finally, he removed two tupperware containers, one filled with a variety of fruits and the other filled with sandwich triangles.

"When did you prepare all this?" I asked in awe. I was astounded that Cato, someone so violent and brutal would think of having a romantic picnic. I was shocked, but my opinion of him did not change. I still despised him and hated the situation I found myself in, which was all his fault. I did not foresee my opinion of changing anytime soon.

"I gathered it all up right before Katniss tased me," Cato responded with a grin. He sat down on the blanket and began sipping on his glass and champagne. "Come join me."

I got up and sat with him, but I made sure to put as much distance between us as possible. Sadly, he closed the gap and before I knew it, I was sitting in his lap. "Now that I think about it," he began saying, "if Katniss never showed up, you wouldn't be _willing_ to lose your virginity to me like you are now. It's so nice of you to sacrifice yourself to save other people, and I am more than happy to take advantage of it."

I rolled my eyes. "Go rot in a hole."

"There won't be any rotting, but there is a _hole_ I will be in very soon."

I shuddered at the thought of him penetrating me. The thought of it was disgusting, and I imagined the pain would be excruciating. Having sex with Cato was not something I was excited about doing, but I knew I did not have a say in the matter. I offered it in exchange for Katniss' life. It was the only thing I knew that Cato would want, so it was the only way I could save her. I realized that my decision was actually a smart one. Cato would most likely take my virginity even if did not have to bargain with him and offer it up to him. The fact that I got to use sex to ensure Katniss' survival at least gave it some value.

Cato handed me my glass of champagne, which I sipped slowly. The taste of the bubbly liquid made me cringe. The slightly bitter tones it left on my tongue were not appreciated. I grabbed one of the sandwich triangles and took a bite out of it just to get the unwanted taste out of my mouth.

"Are you hungry?" Cato asked.

"Not really," I replied. Then, as if right on cue, my stomach growled, proving my last statement wrong. "Okay, maybe a little…"

"Well, eat up," he said as he grabbed a grape and tried to feed it to me. I kept my mouth closed, but after a few minutes of putting up with Cato's constant prodding and giggling, I gave in. He fed me several purple and green grapes, strawberries, cherries, and some fruit I did not even recognize before I made him stop.

"That's enough," I said as politely as possible.

Cato dropped the apple slice he was about to feed me and reached into the picnic basket. He pulled out a can of whipped cream. "I hope you have room for dessert," he said seductively as he removed his shirt. On his back I saw a small burn mark where Katniss must have tased him. I hoped it hurt a lot.

He approached me with lecherous smirk on his face as he shook the whipped cream can and sprayed a line of the fluffy white substance from his waistline to the top of his chest. "Lick it up," he commanded. I could see the lustful hunger in his eyes. He was ready to snatch up all the innocence, purity, and decency I had left.

I got on my hands and knees before sticking my tongue out and letting it follow the trail of whipped cream from his waistline to his chest, leaving his torso clean and bare by the time the trail came to an end. Cato grabbed my head and locked his lips with mine in a rough kiss. His tongue broke into my mouth and forcefully felt around. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his powerful, muscular arms tightly around me. I could feel his dick hardening inside his pants as the seconds passed.

My lips were tingling wildly by the time Cato departed from the kiss. He literally ripped my shirt off, tearing the fabric straight down the middle of my chest and tossed it to the side. I watched on as he marveled at the sight of my body. It was almost as if he was seeing it for the first time all over again. "You are so fucking sexy."

Cato forced me to lie on my back before he started squirting some whipped cream on my chest. Like he did on himself, he made a trail up the middle of my abs and chest, but he also covered my nipples in the cream as well. I shivered when the cold dessert topping touched my skin, but it did not stay there long. Cato licked it all off in a matter of seconds and gently bit down on my nipples.

"Delicious," he said as he yanked off my shorts and boxers in one tug. I don't know how, but Cato already had me as hard as a rock. My cock was standing at attention, waiting anxiously to be pleased. Instead, it was covered in a layer of cold whipped cream.

Cato licked the bottom of my shaft from the base to the tip of the head before letting it into his mouth. He sucked off as much of the cream as he could as he allowed more and more it to enter his mouth until the whole thing was in there. Meanwhile, his tongue was working its magic. I was drowning in pleasure until Cato backed off. The thin, moist layer of saliva cooled down, leaving my cock feeling cold without his warm, delightful mouth surrounding it.

"Did you like that?" Cato asked as he began swiftly removing his pants and underwear.

I did not answer him, but I'm sure my face was all that he needed to see to know how I felt. I liked it a lot, and I definitely wanted more. Luckily for me, it did not take Cato long to begin giving me exactly what I wanted again.

His mouth was back where it belonged, and his lips were wrapped tightly around my shaft as his head bobbed up and down, building up delightful friction that sent waves of immense pleasure blazing through my body like an uncontrollable wildfire. I threw my head back and let Cato continue doing what he did best.

"Yes," I said while moaning. I could feel the climax nearing as my muscles began to tense up. I was only seconds away from releasing when forcibly shoved a finger straight up my ass.

The orgasm I felt was unreal. The pleasurable sensations not only rocketed through my cock, it went through my whole body as well, causing me whimper against my will. Intense was the only word I could use to describe the feelings Cato gave me, but the placement of his finger left me feeling uneasy. Still, I was left craving more.

Cato swallowed my load and spread my legs apart. I gave him a worried look, and in return, he gave me a reassuring smile to help calm my nerves. It didn't work. He gently pulled his finger out of me and grabbed a fancy little bottle labeled "lube." He spread some of the contents of the bottle on his fingers before placing them back at my entrance.

Starting with his index finger, he slowly slipped the digit inside of me. Unlike it did before, it smoothly penetrated me without much resistance. His finger wiggled around a little before a second one was added. His fingers began moving around more vigorously as he lightly pulled them out and pushed them back in. At that point, the pain was starting to build up until I felt his finger graze against a certain spot that was potent enough to make me moan out loud in pure ecstasy.

"It looks like I found your boy button," Cato said with a smirk before he kissed a trail up my torso to my lips. I was too enthralled by what was going on below to focus on all the attention Cato was giving my mouth. He continued working my "boy button" as he called it while working in a third finger.

I cringed for a moment due to the pain, but it was soon masked with pleasure. I felt another orgasm fast approaching despite the fact that my cock has not been touched since the previous climax. "I'm gonna cum," I am strained to mention to Cato. He pulls his fingers out of me, bringing the intense sensations I was feeling to a stop. I let out a whimper, causing the older boy to let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry, I know you want me inside you," he said as he positioned himself between my legs, "and now it's time to do what I have waited to do for quite a long time."

I looked down to his massive rod which was lined up and ready to go. Cato poured some of the lubricant on it and rubbed the slippery oil down the whole length of his manhood. I closed my eyes and tried to relax to let the initial penetration go by as painlessly as possible. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

Cato leaned down on top of me and pressed his chest against mine. "The pain will go away in a little bit," he assured me along with a gentle kiss on the cheek. "You feel great by the way, nice and tight."

He held me close to his body for a few minutes and nuzzled me lovingly. Enough time passed for me to begin getting used to the sheer size and girth of his cock when every single inch of it was finally planted inside me. The time it took for him to get the entire thing in was not long, but it felt like an eternity. I was very relieved to say the least when the deed was done.

When he started thrusting his hips, I felt the pain return, but like he assured me, it was starting to fade, especially when I felt the rod brushing against that one particular spot that had me so turned on when he was fingering me.

Slowly but surely, Cato's speed increased. He built up a steadily increasing rhythm of pulling out and thrusting back in, and during every motion, my "boy button" was brushed against, leaving the rest of my body begging for more. My mind was clouded by lustful thoughts of the older boy. From that point forward, I knew that despite how much I hated him, I would want to have sex with him again.

My legs were lifted up and placed on Cato's shoulders so he could hold onto them while he pounded his pelvis into me. His eyes were locked onto mine while he operated like a smooth, efficient fucking machine that never missed a beat. "Cato," I called out in my lust filled haze as I took hold of my cock and began stroking fiercely.

The handsome, muscular boy from District 2 grinned. He knew I liked what he was doing to me.

"Cum for me, Peeta," he said amorously. His panting breath acted as an opiate that pulled down deeper into my growing sexual infatuation with him as he drilled into me, which gave me plenty of motivation to start stroking myself faster to give him what he wanted.

In a matter of seconds, cum burst forth from the head of my cock like an erupting geyser. Several spurts shot out, much more than usual, before landing on my stomach, chest, and neck. One spurt even managed to land on my cheek, but it did not stay there long because Cato leaned down to lick it off.

Feeling very satisfied, I relaxed and let Cato finish. He continued pounding his rod into me for a few more minutes before I noticed his muscles beginning to tighten up. The brute threw his head back and shut his eyes while letting out loud, manly moans. Cato collapsed on top of me after I felt his warm seed blast into me. He thrust his hips a few more times and then slowly pulled out, leaving me with an empty feeling.

"You're everything I hoped you to be," he mentioned. A kiss was planted on my cheek before he carried me to the bathroom so we could both wash ourselves off.

About fifteen minutes later, we walked out of the bathroom together, still damp from the warm water of the fancy Capitol shower. Cato laid me in the bed and positioned himself right next to me. I was neatly wrapped in him arms and held comfortably close to him. "I don't think I'll be punishing you after all," he told me while playing with my hair, "because after a performance like that, I have no choice but to forgive you."

I tried ignoring him by closing my eyes and attempting to fall asleep. "You know what, Peeta?"

"What?" I replied.

"Claiming you was the best decision I've ever made."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

Author's Notes: Did the story just become a happy one? We'll see… :) Hehehehe. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (and I hope it wasn't too over the top or too raunchy :P).

By the way, FORNICATIONS will be in three parts (this chapter is part one, the next two chapters will be parts two and three). There is nothing significant or special about this, I just thought that fornications was a perfect title for all three of the chapters.

I have also gone back and edited the more obvious spelling and grammar mistakes in the other chapters.

Please review everyone! Good or bad, hot or not, drop a review! They are my motivation and fill me with joy!


	9. Fornication, Part Two

**DISSONANCE AND DOMINANCE**

* * *

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rating: Mature

Warning: Slash, Swearing, Alcohol Usage, Drug Usage, Violence, Sexual Situations, Abuse

Pairing: Peeta/Cato

PoV: The story will primarily be told from Peeta's point of view, but there will be first person portions from Cato as well as a third person portions.

Summary: Hunger Games AU: After the 24 tributes arrive at the Capitol for the 74th Hunger Games, the rebellion led by President Coin of District 13 starts. The tributes are stuck in the training center until the rebellion ends or the Capitol falls.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it. This story was made for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Notes: Oh my goodness! Over 150 reviews and nearly 50 favorites! You guys really know how to make me feel special! :D

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: FORNICATION, PART TWO**

I let out a fierce yawn upon waking up the morning after losing my virginity to Cato. I was wrapped firmly in his arms with his chest pressed against my back. His breath tickled my neck while he was still in a deep slumber. The heat radiating from his built, muscular body kept me at warm, comfortable temperature, and despite the fact that I was feeling a little homesick, there was definitely a sense of safety and belonging found in the arms of the boy from District 2.

Cato was beginning to grow on me. I realized that my feelings for the brute were evolving from an unhealthy mixture of hate and lust to something more. Sure, there was still a bit of hatred remaining because of all he put me through, but most of my hate was channeled toward myself for liking him. He was a domineering asshole that most people would agree was not good enough for someone like me, but recently, Cato revealed a new side of himself – a sweet, loving side. If you ask me, that side of him was there all along, but it was covered up by his deep-seeded aggression and possessiveness. I just wished that he would have showed me that side much sooner. If Cato was much less of a psycho and more kind-hearted from the beginning, I would hate myself a lot less for liking him. Then again, by being a kind, he never would have been able to force me to be his.

I took a deep breath and rubbed my eyes to wash away morning grogginess. Once I was wide away, it didn't take me long to realize that I was inflicted with a severe case of morning wood. I was flooded with memories of last night's intense intercourse with Cato. I wanted to experience all the skin to skin contact, tantalizing feelings, and mind blowing orgasms all over again. Rolling over, I observed that Cato was also experiencing a case of morning wood. He looked ready for action, but there was one major problem, he was still asleep.

"Cato," I said while lightly shaking him, hoping to wake him up.

My attempt failed. Cato didn't respond.

A lecherous idea then popped into my head. I thought of waking him up by using the one thing I wanted and I knew he could not resist – sex. After spending a moment in contemplation, I figured it would be a good way to kill two birds with one stone. I could wake him up and give us both what we wanted at the same time. The possibility of him being freaked out or concerned did come to mind, but I quickly disregarded them. I knew that Cato wanted me just as much if not more than I wanted him.

It only took the brute one well executed night to shift my desires from escaping and going back home to wanting him inside me. That realization disturbed me, but I could not get my mind off of last night's events. I wanted, no, I needed a repeat. I needed the one thing that he was more than willing to provide – his cock.

I took hold of his rod, which immediately began throbbing under my touch. My lips met the center of his chest and I kissed a trail down his abs to his waiting groin. I heard him start to moan as I let my tongue glide down the length of his manhood. Cato moaned my name in his sleep. Even when he wasn't conscious he was thinking about me. That alone made me feel a lot more comfortable about having feelings for him.

I slipped his cock into my mouth and began sucking on it fervently. My tongue danced around his head, and I tasted his salty-sweet precum. It was a taste I definitely could get used to. I started to bob my head back and forth, but I soon realized that I didn't need to. Cato began thrusting his hips, forcing his cock deeper into my mouth.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said as he put his hands on the back of my head. His rod was being forced farther into the recesses of my mouth. I gagged a couple of times before getting used to the feeling it going in as far as it could to the back of my throat.

Cato pulled himself out of my mouth and utilized his strength to position me over his pelvis so that I was straddling him. He aligned his cock with my hole and I lowered myself on it, allowing it to penetrate me. My saliva had it lubricated well enough for it to slip in without too much effort.

Immediately I felt his manhood prodding against that one special spot. I started gyrating and bouncing my hips, increasing the pleasure for both of us. Cato's hands grabbed hold of my waist as he harshly thrust himself into me.

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

We heard a loud knocking coming from the bedroom door, and before we had any time to react, Clove swung the door wide open with a surprised but enthused look on her face. "I hate to interrupt your morning butt sex, but I have some amazing news to share with the both of you!"

I dove off of Cato and concealed myself in the bed sheets to hide my shame from Clove. Her sudden appearance had me startled. She was laughing at me reaction while Cato lay in his spot without bothering to cover up. "So, what is it?" he asked with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice.

"Did you guys know that there is a pool in this building?"

We both shook our heads.

"Well, there is! Apparently they used to let tributes train in it and learn how to swim, but after one of them tried to commit suicide in it, they closed it off."

"Okay…?" Cato sounded unimpressed.

"Since most of the peacekeepers are gone, we can all go swimming, so stop fucking and get ready!"

Cato groaned. "Right now?"

"Yes right now! Marvel and Glimmer are already there. They are waiting on us!"

"Ugh, fine."

"Meet me on the ground floor!" Clove said as she skipped out of the room. Cato rolled out of bed and I quickly followed suit. We changed into random, loose clothing since we could not find any bathing suits or swim trunks to wear and grabbed a couple of towels out of the bathroom before heading out.

Hand in hand, we made our way down to the first floor and found Clove waiting patiently for us. She led us to the training center and then through several hallways we had no clue about until we emerged in massive room with a large pool smack dab in the middle of it. I looked around in awe at the spectacular sight. The pool was easily bigger than my house with beautiful, crystal clear water and steps leading into the water for easy access.

"They're here!" Clove shouted loud enough to wake the dead.

Out of the water came the naked bodies of Marvel and Glimmer. They were skinny-dipping. "Come on in," said the girl from District 1, "it feels great!"

Clove stripped down in a matter of seconds and dived in, gracefully entering the water without much of a splash.

Marvel pulled swam to the end of the pool and walked up the steps out of the water. He approached Cato and gave him a handshake and high-five greeting. "How's your boy in bed?" he asked with a grin.

"Damn good," Cato replied. "He sucks cock like a pro."

I rolled my eyes before letting them settle on Marvel's dripping wet body. It was tan, toned, and slender but not skinny. I would definitely rate him as very attractive, but I preferred Cato over him. Cato was much more muscular and much more imposing. Maybe it was because the boy from District 2 was growing on me, but I'd rather have sex with him than Marvel. Marvel's cock could please me just as easily as Cato's, but the brute's seemed much more tempting to me.

Maybe I was gayer than I thought.

Ever since I was reaped, I decided that I would not let the games change me, and as it turned out, the only thing changing me, or at least bringing out feelings I have had hidden or repressed, was Cato. I never thought about another guy's cock, or any other body part for that matter, until I had sex with Cato. I also never even considered doing anything with a guy beyond a friendly hug or a pat on the back.

"Well, I'm heading back in the water because I'm getting cold just standing here," Marvel mentioned as he turned around and ran back into the water.

"He has a nice ass, doesn't he?" Cato asked when the boy from District 1 was too far away to hear.

"What?"

"Don't play stupid, I caught you staring."

He was right. I did stare. "So what, you were looking at him just as much as I was."

"True," I saw a grin creep across Cato's face, "but I'll have you know that you're the only one for me."

I felt myself starting to blush. "And I'll take you over him any day."

Cato looked stunned by my last statement. "Did you just compliment me?"

"Possibly…"

"That's a first."

We stood in silence for a minute before Cato started removing his clothes. "Come on, we can't let them have all the fun."

I sighed and took off my clothing as well, and once I was fully exposed, Cato had his eyes locked onto me. I was not comfortable with being naked in front of Marvel, Glimmer, and Clove, so I hurried to the water and took the steps down into the shallow end. I decided to stay away from the deeper end since I did not know how to swim. The water in the shallow end came up to my waist when standing up, which was fine for me because it would be hard for me to drown in it.

Cato dove in and immediately began wrestling with Marvel. They tried to force each other's heads under the surface, and Cato easily dominated. Marvel gave up after enduring a coughing fit from inhaling water. "Boys will be boys," Glimmer commented.

When Cato was done manhandling Marvel, he swam over to me and began pulling me closer to the deep end. "No, no," I protested, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't swim," I said bluntly.

"Really? You people don't swim back in District 12?"

"There is nowhere to swim there. It's nothing but coal mines, rundown buildings, and forests which we aren't even allowed to go in."

"Damn. That sucks."

"Yeah…"

"Well, today's your lucky day."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to swim."

Cato wrapped his arms around me and slowly dragged me out to the middle of the pool where my feet could no longer touch the bottom without my head being underwater. The first thing he showed me was how to float, which was actually pretty easy. All I had to do was lay flat and I floated on top of the water like a log. Next, he showed me various strokes and how I should kick my legs before I was finally released and allowed to try it out on my own.

He moved to the other side of the pool and held his arms open. "Swim to me."

With a fair amount of strain and frustration due to my inexperience, I slowly swam into Cato's waiting arms. The distance would take an experienced swimmer only a couple of seconds to cross, but I took much, much longer. "Good job, sexy," Cato said while I finally arrived.

I held myself close to Cato and together we swam to the edge of the pool. With my back against the wall, he kissed me gently, inciting whistles and cheers of encouragement from Marvel, Glimmer, and Clove.

"Aww, look how cute!" said Glimmer.

"Get you some, Cato!" shouted Marvel.

I was embarrassed to say the least, but not nearly as embarrassed as when Cato decided to put one of hands below the surface of the water to blatantly start playing with my cock. "Cato," I said between moans as his touch became increasingly more sensual, "not here."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

I was shocked by hearing the word 'sorry' come out of his mouth. It was a word that I did not think was a part of his vocabulary.

"I think we should get out of here," he then said. "I don't know how much longer I can contain myself."

His last phrase alone got me extremely _excited_. He wanted me badly, and I couldn't blame him at all. After being interrupted earlier this morning by Clove, his body must have been begging for release. Mine was for sure. "Let's go then."

We pulled ourselves out of the pool, grabbed our towels, and dried off before quickly and sloppily putting our clothes on. "We're leaving," Cato told the others. "We'll see you guys later."

"Bye," they said in unison as we began our trek back to the Cato's room.

"I hope you're ready to have some fun."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER NINE**

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading everyone! Please make sure you leave a review. They are my motivation and help me grow as a writer!

I am slowly and methodically going back and looking over my other chapters to find spelling and grammar mistakes and edit them, so if you notice the other chapters looking slightly different, that's why.

The next chapter will be up in a week or less. :)


	10. Fornication, Part Three

**DISSONANCE AND DOMINANCE**

* * *

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rating: Mature

Warning: Slash, Swearing, Alcohol Usage, Drug Usage, Violence, Sexual Situations, Abuse

Pairing: Peeta/Cato

PoV: The story will primarily be told from Peeta's point of view, but there will be first person portions from Cato as well as a third person portions.

Summary: Hunger Games AU: After the 24 tributes arrive at the Capitol for the 74th Hunger Games, the rebellion led by President Coin of District 13 starts. The tributes are stuck in the training center until the rebellion ends or the Capitol falls.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it. This story was made for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Notes: This chapter is in Cato's point of view. Enjoy!

Shout-outs: To celebrate the 10th chapter of Dissonance and Dominance, I am going to do some reviewer shout-outs for people who reviewed Chapter 9! Wooo! I might do some again for the next chapter as well. Hehe.

_WholeWheatWaffles:_ Thank you so much for sticking with me throughout the entirety of this story so far! You are easily one of the most active and dependable reviewers I've seen so far. And what I meant by manhandling was simple wrestling and horseplay, nothing too crazy. Hehe.

_DarkPhoenix1987:_ I think you could! You're a great writer!

_I-AmHomo-Romeo:_ I am a huge Cato/Peeta fan as well! Be sure to stick with the story a bit longer and I promise you won't be disappointed (at least I hope not :P).

_belladonnablush:_ Thank you so much for your kind, inspiring words, and I'm so happy I was able to bring you over to the dark (Cato/Peeta) side. Muhahahahahaha!

_WistfulWisteria (Guest):_ THANKS! And I fixed the mistake you pointed out. Oops. Hehe.

_Justin (Guest):_ Thanks for great reviews! I'm glad you like it!

_MangoMagic (Guest):_ Aww, you're so kind! I hope you enjoy this chapter the rest of them as well!

_LabRat3000: _Hopefully you'll be reminded again with this chapter! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: FORNICATION, PART THREE (FINAL PART)**

Peeta and I arrived back into my room after returning from the pool. We were still damp and a bit cold after walking through the air-conditioned hallways, but none of that mattered. I wanted Peeta's ass, he wanted my cock, and I was not going to allow anything get in the way this time around.

I closed the door firmly and locked it. Now we would not have to worry anyone, especially nosey little Clove, barging in on us and ruining the mood. I appreciated her company, but my desire to fuck Peeta greatly outweighed anything she had to offer. The baker was my top priority.

Looking over to him, I noticed that he had already removed all of his clothing. He stood in front of me with an eager look on his face. His dazzling blue eyes gazed upon me with anticipation. He was truly a magnificent sight to behold, one that I planned on treasuring for many years to come. In my opinion, every single inch of him was perfect. He was pretty short compared to my statuesque height, but his stocky build made him both strong and sturdy. His soft, kissable lips sat above his masculine chin and jawline, which made him look both powerful and gentle at the same time. His skin was pale, but not sickly. It was healthy, pure, and delicate. And to top it all off, he had wonderful ashy blonde hair that covered most of his forehead. I never would have guessed that a boy from District 12 of all places would be able to so easily enchant me the way Peeta Mellark did.

"Cato," he called out to me faintly. I could tell that he was yearning for me by the lustful tones of his voice. "I want you inside of me."

I walked up to him and glanced down at his rock-hard dick which was standing happily at attention. I let my hand brush against it, drawing out a slight moan from him. "Show me how bad you want me."

Peeta walked over to the bed and got on top of it on his hands and knees. He arched his back, putting his bubbly, round bottom straight into the air. It was the perfect position for me to run up to him and ravage him from behind until there was no tomorrow. But I waited for him to put on a show for me, and that was exactly what he did.

I watched on as he reached around and began massaging his entrance, which was easily one of the most captivating and erotic things I have ever seen. Words could not describe how aroused I felt at that moment. I could barely stop myself from pouncing on him right then and there.

I took a second to relish the moment before swiftly stripping off all my clothes. Peeta began slipping a finger in his hole while I stroked myself to him. "So fucking hot," I said as I approached him for a better view. He managed to get in a second finger while moaning audibly.

"Fuck me, Cato," he practically begged with his eyes glancing around to my pleadingly.

"Oh, I will," I told him, "but I want to savor you a bit longer first."

I moved his hands away and placed both mine on his beautiful, soft ass. It seemed as if it was perfectly designed just for me to use and abuse, and that was exactly what I was going to do.

I gently squeezed his rear before spreading his cheeks and lightly rimming him. I could tell that Peeta was a bit surprised by my actions, but it only took him a few seconds to get used to it. His moans were loud and hot. He started enjoying the strange and unusual feelings I was bestowing upon him with my tongue.

After a few minutes, I backed off and began prodding my fingers at his hole. I forced one in to the tight, warm orifice and began moving it around to loosen him up. "Relax," I said while rubbing his lower back with my free hand.

I put in a second finger and began looking for Peeta's boy-button. It took me a bit, but I knew I found it once he started squirming around. I massaged the spot by putting a little pressure on it and rubbing my fingers across it. He loved it, and I was happy to please him.

"You like that?"

"Yes," he barely managed to say. It seemed like he was in a completely different world, free of worry and strife. He had only one thing on his mind – me.

At that point I knew he was ready for the main event. He was longing for it this morning, and this time around, there would be no stopping us from reaching climax. I pulled my fingers out of him and aligned my cock with his eagerly waiting hole. Without any further delay, I began forcing myself inside of him. Inch by inch, my cock was driver deeper and deeper into the warm, internal embrace until the skin of his ass pressed against my pelvis.

Once I was all the way in place, I repeatedly pulled out about hallway before slowly thrusting back in. I stayed slow at first so Peeta could adjust, but I was steadily increasing my pace as well. Inside of the boy from District 12, my cock felt as if it belonged there, almost like his ass was made just for me. It was comfortably tight, and absolutely perfect. Our individual anatomies fit together like two matching puzzles pieces.

In my time, I have fucked plenty of other people, guys and girls, but none of them made me feel as complete as Peeta. I knew I made the right choice when I claimed him, and I was willing to stand by that decision until the day I die. Peeta Mellark was mine – all mine, and I was going to spend the rest of my life with him.

I continued the slow, methodical actions of pulling out and thrusting back in until I decided that I wanted to see his face. His whole body was beautiful, and as much as I enjoyed the view of his backside, I wanted to see all the passion he had for me as well as the enjoyment I was giving him. I wanted to lock my eyes with his as a silent sign that I was all for him and no one else.

"Roll over," I commanded as I pulled out of him. He did as he was told, and I sensually ran my hands along his chest before spreading his legs, reinserting myself, and getting back at it. I looked into his eyes and saw his lust and pleasure, but I also saw something else, something deeper and more meaningful. The way he looked at me was very different from how he always looked at me before. His hatred he had for me looked to be nonexistent.

Did he finally realize that we were perfect for each other?

I hoped so.

Eventually, I built my thrusting up to a quick and harsh tempo, but after I noticed Peeta wincing, I slowed down to alleviate the pain he was feeling. I was more than willing to sacrifice a small portion of my pleasure in order to keep him from hurting. I didn't want to be forceful, and I didn't have to be either. He earned my respect, and as long as he remained loyal to me, I would have no reason to inflict any pain upon him… well, unless he wanted me to.

"Harder," he demanded bluntly.

Peeta's tenacity and ferocity surprised me, but I happily complied. I hammered into him, putting the boy from District 12 in a euphoric haze of pain and delectation. He was stroking himself vigorously, which was a sure sign that he was content.

I leaned down so I could kiss his soft, pink lips. Our tongues danced around each other as I continued to thrust my hips. "Cato," he said between moans, "I'm close!"

I grabbed his cock firmly and jerked it feverishly. It wasn't much longer before Peeta shot out several streams of his warm essence that rained down on his chest and neck while a few stray shots landed on his face. While he came, his ass muscles involuntarily clenched, tightening his hole around my cock.

The added friction set me off, and brought me to the point of no return. My body was tense and rigid as I launched my seed deep into Peeta, and my orgasm was astounding. It sent waves of intense pleasure radiating throughout my body. I was left satisfied yet exhausted, so I pulled out and collapsed on the bed. I moved over close to Peeta and licked his own cum off of his face.

"It looks like you need a shower, dirty boy," I advised as I looked over his sweaty, cum-soaked body.

"Yeah," he replied softly.

I stood and up led him to the bathroom so I could wash him and myself. Once we were squeaky clean, we went back into the bedroom and checked the time. It was only 4 o' clock in the afternoon, so we still had plenty of time to waste before dinner.

"You want to head to the training center?" I offered. It's not like we had anything better to do. The training center seemed to be the only form of decent entertainment around here. Capitol television wasn't entertaining at all, and I knew for a fact that Marvel ran out of _klimax_, so the training centered was pretty much the only appealing option.

"Sure," he told me as he ventured off to the closet to change into his training uniform.

I was definitely looking forward to seeing his ass in those tight black pants again.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER TEN**

Author's Notes: I want everyone to be aware that this is NOT the final chapter; it is just the last part of FORNICATION.

This is the last smut-heavy chapter in this story for a while. Hehe. For those of you who aren't smut fans, sorry for these last few chapters! I couldn't help myself. :P

You guys should definitely check out my profile to help me decide what kind of fanfic I should write next!

And last but not least, please review! The next chapter will be up in a week or less!

Thanks everyone!


	11. Inclination

**DISSONANCE AND DOMINANCE**

* * *

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rating: Mature

Warning: Slash, Swearing, Alcohol Usage, Drug Usage, Violence, Sexual Situations, Abuse

Pairing: Peeta/Cato

PoV: The story will primarily be told from Peeta's point of view, but there will be first person portions from Cato as well as a third person portions.

Summary: Hunger Games AU: After the 24 tributes arrive at the Capitol for the 74th Hunger Games, the rebellion led by President Coin of District 13 starts. The tributes are stuck in the training center until the rebellion ends or the Capitol falls.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it. This story was made for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Notes: This chapter is in Peeta's point of view. Enjoy!

Shout-outs: Back by popular demand! I'll try to keep them brief this time! :P

_Cray-Crayperson:_ There may be some more of it later on. Stick around! :)

_WholeWheatWaffles:_ Thanks so much! I may be able to help you one day if needed!

_ :_ I'm glad! Thanks!

_AllenCampbell:_ Thank you so much!

_MangoMagic:_ I'm not going to lie, I love it too! Hehehe. And about the arena: we'll see!

_Belladonnablush:_ WELCOME TO THE **DARK SIDE**! Thanks for keeping up with my story!

_Yakamaniac:_ Can't wait for an update? Well, here you go!

_alykat14:_ Yeah, I feel ya. But story progression is a must!

_yodall:_ I'll see what I can do!

shadesofeden_:_ Cute, right? And I hope to satisfy your curiosity very soon!

_RunawayTrain12:_ You definitely will!

_Worm Of The Books:_ Wow, thanks! I'm flattered! 3

_rogue64:_ Here it is! I hope you like it!

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: INCLINATION**

We changed into our training uniforms and casually made our way down to the training center. We arrived in the large room with all the stations that not long ago all the tributes from across Panem were using in hopes of increasing their chances of survival in the arena. Now, only Cato and I occupied the room.

Marvel, Glimmer, and Clove were busy doing something else. I didn't bother asking what exactly they were doing, but without them around, Cato and I finally had a bit of privacy somewhere other than his bedroom.

"Hey Peeta, do you want to learn how to use a sword?" Cato asked as he approached the sword station.

"Uh, sure…" I replied as I followed him.

He grabbed two swords, one for me and one for himself, before tossing one my way. The sword gracefully flew through the air while the polished metals it was made of glistened from the lights in the ceiling. I barely managed to catch the handle to avoid being stabbed by the end of the blade. "Oh, sorry," he said sincerely, "I should have handed it to you."

"Don't worry about it," I reassured him, "so how do you use this thing? I'm ready to cut something."

"Well, before you go all ancient warrior on me, you need be educated on a few things first, he explained plainly. "For starters, there are many different kinds of swords, but I'll make it as simple as possible for you. The easiest way to categorize swords, in my opinion, is one-handed versus two-handed."

I could tell that Cato was very knowledgeable about his weapon of choice. He must have learned all about them in the training schools that most tributes from Districts 1 and 2 were "rumored" attend to prepare for the games, which was illegal. Everyone in Panem knew about the training schools, but the Capitol purposely remained oblivious because those two districts were obviously their favorites. I could only imagine that the Capitol favored them because of the resources they provided. All of their fancy clothing and jewelry from District 1, and the vast majority their labor force and Peacekeepers came from District 2. Without those resources the Capitol would probably not be anywhere near as grandiose as it currently was.

"What kind of sword am I holding?' I asked.

"That's a _gladius_. It is a short, one-handed, double-edged sword and it just so happens to be my favorite weapon of all time."

"Interesting," I said with an impressed voice.

I twirled it around a few times to get used to its weight. It was definitely much heavier than it looked, but I was more than capable of handling it. "When do I get to stab a dummy with it?"

Cato smirked and walked up behind me before putting his arms around mine. He put his hand around my fist that held the sword. "Make sure you have a firm, secure grip on the hilt."

"What's the hilt?"

"The handle…"

"Oh…"

I felt a bit dumb for asking, and Cato's laugher didn't help me feel any smarter. He gave me a kiss on the cheek to help boost my confidence, which worked a little bit.

"The most basic sword attacks are slashes and stabs," he said while demonstrating both by moving my arm around to perform the motions. "Now show that dummy who's boss."

"Right..." I walked up to the dummy and held the sword out in front of me. I swung fiercely and created a large gash right down the middle of the dummy's torso. The dummy shook violently from the blow, and when it settled down I thrust the sword into it before jerking it back out. Cato nodded approvingly.

To finish things up, I quickly swiped the sword at the dummy's neck in hopes of cutting the head off. Instead, the sword got stuck about hallway through. "Dammit," I muttered with disappointment.

"Let me show you how to do it," he said as he approached an untouched dummy off to the side with sword in hand. In one smooth movement of the arm, he slashed the motionless target's head clean off, sending it to the ground where it bounced around for a few seconds before coming to a stop.

Instantly I was reminded of his sheer strength and ability to kill. The fear I first felt he claimed me against my will came spiraling back into my mind. I knew he was dangerous, and as much as my mind told me that being with him was a bad idea, my heart strongly disagreed.

Cato was much nicer than he used to be. He hasn't put his hands on me in an aggressive manner in quite some time. Then again, I haven't pissed him off since the failed escape attempt with Katniss. We had a rough start with the unusually aggressive claiming ritual that his people in District 2 use to find a mate, but things were much more enjoyable now. He treated me like someone special – someone very important to him, and I was extremely flattered. No one has ever treated me that way before, which made it easy for me to forgive him for all the pain he has put me through.

"You showed me something you're good at, now it's my turn to show you something," I offered as I headed over to the camouflage station. When I first used the station, I put my cake decorating skills to good use, and I was able to make my arm nearly invisible against the trunk of the tree set up near the station for reference. I sat down and readied the various paints and brushes. "Come on, Cato."

"What are you going to do? Paint me?" he spoke as he took a seat next to me.

"Yep," I replied bluntly. "Give me your arm."

He reluctantly put his arm in my lap and I got to work. I started with a light shade of brown as a base color and slowly added in spots of black, some greys, and several more shades of brown in order to mimic the bark on the trunk of the tree as closely as possible. Many different brushes and brush strokes were used to add some texture, and a few minutes later, Cato's arm seemed to blend in perfectly when held against the tree.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Cato mentioned when I was finished. "Can I try it?"

"Sure." I handed him some brushes and paints and held out my arm to him to be painted. He gave me a flirty look, and before I knew it, my shirt was off and I was lying flat on the floor. "Uh… what're you…" I questioned awkwardly.

"_Shhh_… hold still…"

He dipped a small brush in some black paint and began writing something on my chest. I had to stop myself from giggling because the bristles tickled me. When he was done, I looked down to see that he wrote "Cato's Property" in bold block letters and drew a near perfect circle around it. "What is _that_ going to camouflage me from?!"

"No one, but it'll let people know not to try anything or they will have to face my wrath," he replied as he cupped my crotch with one of his hands. "It also means that I get exclusive rights to your amazing assets."

His touch sent shivers up my spine and blood racing to my manhood. Cato definitely knew how to get me all hot and bothered. "Well, what if I want exclusive rights to _your_ assets also?"

"Then you better mark your territory," he replied as he handed me the brush.

I watched on as he took off his shirt and took in every detail of his beautiful body which he was dedicating to me. I signed my name neatly across his chest and underlined it for emphasis. "Peeta Mellark's Property," I read aloud when it was complete.

"It looks like we belong to each other now," Cato said as he pulled me close to his muscular body. We looked into each other's eyes a moment prior to locking our lips. Our bare chests rubbed together, smearing and smudging the marking we painted on each other. Cato's hands ran down my back as we kissed. He forced me against a nearby wall and began grinding himself against me. I could feel his arousal growing inside his pants. He wanted me here and now, and I was ready to offer myself to him.

"Ahem," a voice reverberated throughout the room, causing us to quickly split apart. Cato stood in a defensive battle stance until we saw that the voice came from his mentor, Brutus. He stood with his massive arms crossed. His shiny, bald head was a bit comical, but his hulking build scared all the laughter out of me. I remembered watching the recaps of the year he won the Hunger Games. His name was a perfect fit for the sheer brutality he used to defeat every opponent he laid eyes on. "I need to speak with you, Cato."

I looked over to Cato as he put his shirt on. "I'll be right back, Peeta," he told me as he walked off with his mentor to the other side of the room. They began chatting, but I could not hear what they were saying. I could tell by their body language that they were discussing a serious topic. Cato's face showed signs of worry, which concerned me. Something was up, and I had to know what it was.

When they finished talking, Brutus left the training center and Cato came walking back to me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He sighed and protectively put his arms around me. "Brutus told me that the rebels have overtaken Districts 1 and 2, and it's only a matter of time before they'll reach the Capitol."

"That's good news, right? We won't have to stay here anymore."

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?" I asked. I still could not figure out why he seemed so concerned about it. If the Capitol falls, there will be no Hunger Games. There will be no one left to oppress all the Districts. All we had to do was wait out the battle, and when the rebels emerged victorious, all would be well. "And why do you look so worried?"

"The Capitol isn't going to give up their city without putting up a fight," he explained. "We'll be stuck in the middle of a warzone." I felt his hold on me tighten around me. "We're more than likely going to be caught in the crossfire."

I finally realized the severity of what he was telling me. It didn't matter that we were not armed rebels or peacekeepers. Bombs, missiles, and bullets were going to be unleashed within the Capitol, and everyone in the city was in grave danger.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Author Notes: Thanks for reading everyone! Be sure to review and check out my profile to help me decide what fanfic to write next!

The next chapter will be out in a week or less! It only took me a little over 3 days for this update! Woo!


	12. Tribulation

**DISSONANCE AND DOMINANCE**

* * *

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rating: Mature

Warning: Slash, Swearing, Alcohol Usage, Drug Usage, Violence, Sexual Situations, Abuse

Pairing: Peeta/Cato

PoV: The story will primarily be told from Peeta's point of view, but there will be first person portions from Cato as well as a third person portions.

Summary: Hunger Games AU: After the 24 tributes arrive at the Capitol for the 74th Hunger Games, the rebellion led by President Coin of District 13 starts. The tributes are stuck in the training center until the rebellion ends or the Capitol falls.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it. This story was made for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Notes: Holy crap! Over 200 reviews, over 100 followers, and 60 favorites! Thank you everyone! I guess I must be doing pretty good for my first fanfic. You guys definitely inspire me to keep on writing!  
The first part is in Peeta's point of view, and the second is in Cato's. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE: TRIBULATION**

A full week has passed since the bombings on the outskirts of the city began. Rebel forces moved in and began their assault on the powerful force field surrounding the Capitol. For days buildings have been shaking a trembling from the tremendously loud bombs designed to weaken the Capitol's last line of defense. Smoke filled the air and fires could be seen coming from the woodlands right outside the city while hundreds of hovercraft flew overhead. At first, the force field seemed to be impenetrable, but every now and then it would flicker and glitch, making it obvious that its fall was inevitable. The rebels were no longer out of reach miles and miles away. The imminent dangers that war possessed were finally at our backdoor and finally posing a real threat.

Everyone in the city was panicking. People ran through the streets to find safer structures to hide in, while some took advantage of the madness to loot stores. Some were stealing things like food, water, and other necessities while others stole unnecessary goods like jewelry and electronics. All the shelters were full, and to make matters worse, the tributes were still not allowed to leave the training center. Cato and I came to the conclusion that we were not going to be let out until the few peacekeepers guarding all the entrances no longer had the guts to stick around and contain us. Once the rebels come rolling in, we knew that the peacekeepers would abandon their posts to ensure their own survival. That would be our only chance to leave the building. We just hoped that we wouldn't be bombed out beforehand.

Twenty-four hours a day we remained dressed and ready in case we had to make a break for it. We made small survival kits by stuffing our backpacks with a food, water, and extra clothing just to be safe. We did what we could to be prepared for the worst, but there was not much else we could do.

The careers and I stuck together in the first floor living quarters. We felt safer that way. If there was an emergency, we did not have to go down a flight of stairs to escape the building, and since we were all together, we had power in numbers. It was boring though since no one was in the mood to be entertained. We all sat around like bumps on a log with lots of time to get lost in our thoughts while trying to maintain our sanity during these ominous times.

Yesterday, Cato reluctantly allowed me to head up to the 12th floor so I could speak to Effie and Portia. When I arrived, I found the floor was empty and all their belongings were gone. I was informed that they had left to be with their families elsewhere in the Capitol. I wanted to speak to Haymitch as well, but I haven't seen him since Cato nearly killed him after claiming me. And with Katniss gone, I was the last person associated with District 12 in the building. It made me feel a bit lonely, but Cato was there to comfort me. He held me close to him every night since the bombings started, and he tried his best to keep all my fear and insecurities at bay. But as time went on, even he was not able to hide the fact that he was scared. As strong and brave as Cato was, he knew he was no match for the caliber of weapons being utilized by both the Capitol and the rebels.

Early this morning, the force field protecting the Capitol was finally destroyed, and in a matter of minutes we heard a bomb go off that was close enough to shatter the windows on the training center. At that point, we knew it was only a matter of time before things got messy.

Unfortunately, we were right.

The bombs continued going off as they got closer and closer. The training center lost power when one of the explosions took out a nearby electrical station, leaving all occupants in the dark. Marvel made his way to a janitorial closet in the hallway and found a few flashlights for us to use.

Just as he began handing them out to us, a violent explosion rocked the building, knocking all of us off of our feet. "A bomb must have hit one of the upper floors," someone shouted. I couldn't tell what voice it belonged to due to the loud ringing in my ears.

Cato grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet. "We need to get out of here," he suggested to everyone. "This building isn't safe anymore."

We all agreed and made our way to the nearest exit. The building was an absolute mess and all the peacekeepers that were supposed to be guarding the doors were missing. They ran away just as we predicted they would.

Once we got outside, we learned that we weren't the only ones trying to escaping the bombardment. Thousands of colorful Capitol citizens who weren't able to find adequate shelter flooded the streets as we all started making our way toward the safest place we could think of: Snow's mansion. It was one of the most fortified and well protected buildings in the city, and if we were going to find refuge anywhere in our time of need, it would be there.

We began running with the masses as fast as we could, and it wasn't long before Cato and I were separated from Marvel, Glimmer, and Clove. We tried locating them by standing on nearby benches to get a higher vantage point, but there were just too many people to sort through. There was no way we would be able to find them amidst all the chaos. Our best bet was to press on and reunite with them later.

The sound of roaring engines burst from the sky as rebel and Capitol hovercraft zoomed overhead in the heat of battle. Some fired missiles while others zoomed to avoid being hit. We were stuck in the middle of a battlefield just as Cato said we would be not long ago. A part of me wanted to stop and watch, but Cato pulled me onward. We had to get to safety as quickly as possible.

Off in the distance I saw one of the Capitol hovercraft get slammed by a rebel missile before crashing into the middle of the street we were heading down. People were undoubtedly crushed by the initial impact and then incinerated by the explosion that followed. It was a gruesome, heart wrenching sight, but I was glad I was too far away to see their faces or hear their agonizing screams. The once beautiful metropolis known as the Capitol was becoming a death trap for anyone caught inside.

The crowd came to a halt as the debris from the crash completely blocked off the street. "We have to go around," Cato shouted as he pulled me down a nearby alley between two clothing stores. At the end of the alley was a high brick wall that momentarily stopped us in our tracks, but we were both capable of making our way over it. Cato climbed on top of a nearby dumpster and hoisted himself onto edge of the wall. I reached up and he latched onto my arms before lifting me up to him. He was the first to jump down on the other side and he landed gracefully on his feet. I jumped down next and nearly fell, but Cato managed to catch and support me.

"This way," he said as we began navigating through narrow side streets. Meanwhile, the battle overhead was heating up. More and more hovercraft emerged and ours ears were filled with the sound of missiles screeching through the air.

We ran as fast as we could and as we could before a stray missile slammed into a nearby building, unleashing a deafening blast wave that knocked me to the ground. I looked up to see large chunks of the building raining down on us. And then…

* * *

I stood up with intense pain flowing through my head. I must have hit it when I fell. Dust, dirt, and debris floated around, clouding my vision. I put my hand on my head to assess the damage, and all I felt was a little blood pouring out of a small cut on my forehead.

I was fine. I pretty sure I have taken harder hits than that in District 2's training academy. I would survive. The only thing that concerned me at the moment was Peeta. He was nowhere to be found.

"Peeta!" I called out into the open.

There was no response.

I frantically started looking around and found no obvious signs of him.

"Cato…" I heard faintly.

"Peeta? Where are you!?"

"Over… here…"

I followed the sound of his voice and discovered it was coming from a massive pile of rubble nearby. "Peeta! Hold on, I'm coming!" I shouted as I began frantically digging through the wreckage and tossing aside large pieces of the crumbled building that was covering the boy from District 12. "I'm almost there!"

I began to panic. I was moving in deeper and deeper but I still could not see him. My hope was beginning to dwindle as the seconds passed. I needed a sign that he was still alive. I needed to know that he was still there.

"Cato!" he cried out painfully.

His voice was weak and feeble. He needed me. I had to save him.

With a renewed vigor, I hastily continued digging and soon saw his blue eyes peering up at me in agony. "I see you!" I told him as I began uncovering more of his face.

"Cato, my leg…"

I focused my efforts to where I assumed his legs were and began removing as much rubble off of them as I could. What I found was sickening. His left leg was crushed under the weight of a massive concrete slab that must have broken off of the nearby building that was inadvertently blown up. Blood was profusely pouring out from all sides, creating a small crimson pool around it.

I felt a surge of nausea arise deep within my chest. I've seen things more gory and gruesome before while watching the Hunger Games of previous years, but something about seeing Peeta so battered and bruised made me sick to my stomach. I had to take a few deep breaths to prevent myself from puking.

"Hold still," I told him as I began to attempt to free his leg. I slipped my hands under the corner of the massive slab and pulled up on it with all my strength. I pulled relentlessly, but it refused to budge. I heaved with all my might, but my efforts were ineffective. Peeta was in tears. The pain he felt must have been tremendous.

"Go on without me," he muttered. The suffering in his voice was heart breaking. There was no way I was going to leave him here to die. He was my claim, so it was my duty to protect him. I was not going to abandon him just so I could run to safety. I'd rather die than let anyone or anything take him from me. "Just go, Cato."

"Shut up!" I exclaimed. "I'm not leaving you, ever!"

Then, the now familiar roar of hovercraft engines once again filled the air. I turned around to see a formation of them in the shape of a "V" nearing us fast. The Capitol logo was very visible on the front and side of these hovercraft. I saw doors on the bottom of the vehicles open up and bombs began to rain towards the ground in massive numbers. I quickly assumed that the Capitol had become desperate, resorting to bombing their own city in order to get rid of rebel forces, and their last-ditch effort bombing run was headed in our direction.

Peeta took notice and grabbed onto me. He tried pushing me away, but I would not allow it. "Go Cato! Run!"

"No!"

I continued trying to free him, but for the first time in my life, my strength, one of my greatest assets that I prized and cherished, failed me when I needed it the most.

The bombs were exploding rapidly as they were dropped closer and closer to our proximity. I felt the heat radiating from the flames they were creating.

I could run and save myself. I could survive this war, go home, and live out the rest of my life… but not without Peeta. A life without him is not a life worth living anymore. My feelings for him were too great. I developed a physical and emotional attachment to him that was stronger than I ever thought it would be. Leaving him would only create a hole in my heart; one that I knew could never be replaced. Peeta Mellark, the baker, the boy on fire, the tribute with ashy blonde hair and blue eyes from District 12… he completed me. With him, I could die happy.

My mind was made up. I was going to stay with Peeta no matter how much of a protest he put up.

I threw my body over his and wrapped my arms around him. "Cato!" he shouted as the hovercraft got closer. "Get out of here!"

"Cato!"

"_Cato!"_

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER TWELVE**

Author's Notes: Hopefully the fast paced writing style I attempted here helps you understand the rush and desperation the characters were feeling to escape the dire situation they were stuck in.

Sorry for the shortness of these last few chapters! I was trying to get as much of the story out before school starts for me (on Monday, August 20th) because once it does start, it will take me much longer to update. But to make up for it, I promise I will revamp this story once I finish it. It will be much longer (since I have only averaged about 2000-3000 words per chapter so far), sexier, more intense, and way more descriptive. I'll make the story look less like someone's first fanfic (since it really is my first) and more like an experienced person's fanfic. :P

I want to thank everyone again for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! This site has an amazing community for authors, there's no doubt about that!

The next chapter will be up in a week or less (I hope). Stay posted!

Be sure to review and visit my profile to help me figure out what fanfic I should write next!


	13. Contemplation

**DISSONANCE AND DOMINANCE**

* * *

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rating: Mature

Warning: Slash, Swearing, Alcohol Usage, Drug Usage, Violence, Sexual Situations, Abuse

Pairing: Peeta/Cato

PoV: The story will primarily be told from Peeta's point of view, but there will be first person portions from Cato as well as a third person portions.

Summary: Hunger Games AU: After the 24 tributes arrive at the Capitol for the 74th Hunger Games, the rebellion led by President Coin of District 13 starts. The tributes are stuck in the training center until the rebellion ends or the Capitol falls.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it. This story was made for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Notes: So… school just started and it has messed up my muse, but I wanted to get this chapter out for you all so you wouldn't have to wait any longer than a week! Enjoy!

Oh, I also wanted to let everyone know that I do read ALL reviews, and I will be doing shout-outs for the next chapter! Woo!

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: CONTEMPLATION**

"_Cato!"_

"_Cato!"_

"_Cato!"_

My eyes snap open, freeing me from the seemingly infinite loop of horrors I was stuck in while dreaming. I was reliving the horror of being trapped and screaming for Cato to flee over and over, watching him try to free me but fail again and again. The renewed pain of having my leg crushed under the massive weight of the rubble repeated for what felt like thousands of times. I was held captive by my own mind in an agonizing limbo, and I was glad it was finally over.

I looked around and observed the room I was in. It was pure white and the air smelled freshly sanitized. I must have been in some sort of hospital that survived the bombings, and I wasn't alone. There was another bed in the room next to mine. In it I saw Cato lying flat on his stomach with his head resting gently on a fluffy white pillow. He was facing me, but his eyes were closed and he was fast asleep. I wanted to call out his name, but I didn't want to interrupt his peaceful, probably drug-induced slumber. Bloodstained bandages were wrapped neatly around the entirety of his torso. I could only imagine the intense trauma hidden under those linens.

A doctor wearing a nametag that read, 'Dr. Herodotus,' entered the room and approached me, obscuring my view of Cato. The man, who was easily in his 50s or 60s, put a gentle hand on my shoulder. He was wearing a white coat and black circular glasses with a bit of gold trim etched onto the thin frame. Even the doctors in the Capitol had a knack for the excessive. "How're you feeling, Mr. Mellark?" he asked with a warm smile. His accent was just as thick as Effie's.

"Fine I guess, just a bit lethargic," I replied. "How's Cato doing?" I didn't hesitate asking. I was curious about his condition, especially since they had him wrapped up like he was being mummified.

"He is doing well. He had some severe burns on his back, but they will heal up just fine. He probably won't have any scars to show for it either."

I see the doctor's smile fade away as his face suddenly turns more serious. "He saved your life, you know. Not only did he prevent you from being burned up by using his body as a shield, he also managed to find help even with his serious injuries. It's quite astounding really; he was in immense pain but refused any medical treatment until you were rescued. You probably would not have survived if he hadn't been there."

The room fell silent as my memories started flooding in again. Cato saved my life by sacrificing his and we both came out alive. I was ecstatic, I really was, but something else was bothering me. I remembered my leg being trapped under a large chunk of rubble that was too massive for him to move. Immediately, I sent my hands under the hospital blanket and grabbed at the leg. It was my left leg…

Was… my left leg…

What I felt was something completely foreign. It was not natural. It was not the same leg that was a part of me from birth. It was cold, hard, and made up of plastics, metals, and other things that were above my level of understanding, not skin, muscle, and bone like I had been accustomed to for the past 16 years. It was not my leg at all.

I looked up at the doctor seemed to be at a loss for words at first, but he eventually spoke up. "Umm… I had to… amputate… your leg it was… too mangled to… well… I had to or you would have died…" He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I was never any good at giving bad news…"

"It's okay…" I told him. "I understand."

Part of me hated him for what he did. My rage was boiling up at him because he was the one who cut off my leg, but I knew it was unfair to pin all the blame on him. He is not the one who caused all of this to happen in the first place.

Tears started falling from my eyes. I couldn't hold them back any longer. I lost a significant part of my body that I would never get back. Capitol technology was astounding, but it was not capable of performing miracles. The thought of never being able to touch or feel my left leg ever again hit me hard. I was already missing it and hating myself for taking it for granted. I had to start thinking about positive things though; otherwise, I would drive myself insane. I needed to be thankful for what I had – my life and the young man lying in the bed next to mine.

"Can I wake him up?" I asked while trying to dry some of my tears.

"Sure," the doctor replied. "He might be a little loopy though. We gave him a small dose of morphling not too long ago."

I sat up and looked down to the floor, realizing that I was about to take my first steps as an amputee. "Can I walk?"

"You can try. Just be careful. Take it slow."

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed before gently lowering them to the ground. The doctor stood by my side to make sure things would go smoothly. My right leg, the real one, hit the ground first. It was easy to get that one steady, but the other one was more of a challenge. It took me a little while to get used to it and make it steady enough for me to stand. Once I was on my feet, I began the tedious task to hobbling over to Cato's bed. I had some difficulty keeping my balance, but I was making progress. I felt pitiful, like a toddler trying to walk for the very first time. I felt my dignity escaping me, but the closer I got to Cato, the more I realized that none of that mattered. Only he did.

I put a hand on his head and began rubbing my fingers through his blonde hair. Usually it was spiked up in the front, but now it was lying flat like it naturally would if it wasn't styled with various hair products. I noticed the small details in his face shift a bit as he woke up. His eyes opened gently while a light, genuine smile formed on his lips when he saw me. He looked extremely happy to see me. "Peeta," he said merrily, "you're awake!"

The doctor was right, he was pretty loopy. I could tell by his voice. It was a little slurred and labored, and there was an overwhelmingly jolly presence to it that Cato didn't have normally. He sounded childish, like the tough-guy persona he had built up had been knocked down and replaced by a younger, happier version of him. "Yeah," I replied, "how are you feeling?"

"Great! How's your…"

His eyes veered down toward my legs and his happiness quickly disappeared. "Peeta, I'm so sorry..."

Tears were welling up in both of our eyes at that point, but Cato broke down a lot more than I did. He started sobbing loudly. I guessed the morphling was heightening his emotions or something. "Cato, it's okay. You don't need to cry," I tried telling him. I was the one who should have been weeping, not him.

"No… I could have done more! I should have protected you better!"

I turned my head to notice the doctor putting a chair behind me before leaving the room. I sat down and looked into Cato's teary, reddening eyes. "You did protect me. You saved my life, Cato."

He continued sobbing as he grabbed onto one of my hands. I squeezed it reassuringly in hopes of cheering him up. It broke my heart to watch him cry, especially since he was crying over me.

"I'm so sorry for everything I put you though, Peeta. I shouldn't have been so violent with you in the beginning. You deserve better than that." He had to stop and take a few deep breaths so he could speak clearly while he cried. "If you want to leave me, I understand. I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you."

"That's not true," I said firmly. The morphling was definitely influencing what he said. All of his pent up emotions were pouring out of him like a waterfall. I had to calm him down and show him that I was here for him just as much as he was here for me. "I'm not going to leave you. I promise."

"And I promise that I will never let anything bad happen to you ever again. Ever…" His voice was filled with pure determination. He made a promise that he planned on keeping.

"Peeta…"

"Yeah, Cato?"

"I love you."

My heart felt like it was about to explode from my chest. I wasn't expecting him to say something so powerful. Ironically enough, it was the only four letter word I haven't heard him say until now. It might have been the morphling speaking, but it still had a profound effect on me. It didn't take much consideration on my part to believe him. Why else would he have risked his life to save mine?

"I… I love you too…"

My feelings for the boy from District 2 were magnified extensively. I may have lost a significant part of myself, but I knew that I have gained something new altogether. I gained a lover.

I was filled with hope and my bleak outlook on life has turned into an optimistic outlook of the future. Cato was going to be there for me no matter what. His feelings for me were real. They outweighed the obvious impairment I was suffering from. He loved me, and the way he broke down in tears was all the proof I needed. I forgave him for everything he has ever done to me, and I was not going to leave him for anything or anyone. All of the bruises and abuse he dished were a part of the past now. We had a new future to look forward to.

He saved my life, and now, I was going to spend the rest of it with him.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Author's Notes: Phew! Thanks for reading everyone! Hopefully my muse will be better for the next chapter!

The next chapter will be up in a week or less (unless school or Hurricane Issac has something to do with it)!

Thanks for all your love and support everyone! Please be sure to leave a review!


	14. Deliberation

**DISSONANCE AND DOMINANCE**

* * *

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rating: Mature

Warning: Slash, Swearing, Alcohol Usage, Drug Usage, Violence, Sexual Situations, Abuse

Pairing: Peeta/Cato

PoV: The story will primarily be told from Peeta's point of view, but there will be first person portions from Cato as well as a third person portions.

Summary: Hunger Games AU: After the 24 tributes arrive at the Capitol for the 74th Hunger Games, the rebellion led by President Coin of District 13 starts. The tributes are stuck in the training center until the rebellion ends or the Capitol falls.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it. This story was made for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Notes: I SURVIVED HURRICANE ISSAC! I lost power for three full days and was nearly flooded, but I'm still alive and live to write another day!

Shout-outs: As promised…!

_Cray-Crayperson:_ I'm so glad you love it! Thanks for sticking with me for all this time!

_RunawayTrain12:_ SO MANY FEELS, SO LITTLE TIME! And I am magical if I do say so myself. Hehe.

_Worm of the Books:_ DID I SERIOUSLY MAKE YOU CRY? OMG I'm so sorry! Haha. :D

_Lilac Alyssa Halliwell:_ The war has pretty much ended. Maybe I should have made that clearer in the last chapter? Sorry! :P

_yugiohftw:_ Here's your update!

_alykat14:_ There will be lots of cute moments to come, I promise!

_SpunkyGirl6487:_ No, YOU'RE sweet!

_WholeWheatWaffles:_ Thanks! That's what I was going for! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. :P

_belladonnablush:_ The romantic "action" is "coming" (not necessarily in this chapter) so brace yourself in the future! Hehehehe.

_MangoMagic:_ I'm trying my best not to stray away from what makes Peeta… Peeta, but I'm only human. Haha. If he does stray a little more than I would have liked, I'll blame it on the whole alternate universe thing lol.

_Yakamaniac:_ Here you go!

_loveyaoi7:_ Cato/Peeta is an amazing pairing and there are a lot of amazing stories in this fandom. I'm glad I got you hooked! :)

_Lizzie's last night:_ Thanks a lot! And I'll keep that in mind!

_Lala:_ I can't believe I made people cry! You guys are so flattering!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: DELIBERATION**

I watched Cato as he gently fell back asleep, and then spent the rest of the day learning how to walk again… literally. It was strenuous, but with Dr. Herodotus' help, I eventually figured it out. He told me that because my leg is amputated above the knee, I would naturally have some difficulty, but I learned how to use the muscles in what remained of my thigh to move my leg around efficiently. I could now walk like a pro, but I still had a lot of work to do before I could run again.

A couple of days later, Cato fully weaned off of the morphling and seemed to be back to his _normal_ self. We made small talk while we recovered together, asking simple questions that we never bothered asking before. So far, I learned that his favorite foods are apple pie, which I made a couple of times back home in the bakery, and anything with beef in it. He also told me that he loves the smell of coconuts, limes, and cigarette smoke, which seemed odd to me until he explained that when he was a kid he was rebellious and smoked a lot. He was forced to quit later on when he was enrolled into the training academy.

I didn't mention what he told me while all loopy on the morphling the other day. I wasn't quite sure he even remembered what he said, and I didn't want to embarrass him. I wouldn't want him mentioning anything I would have said if I was all drugged up like he was.

"Cato?"

"Yeah, Peeta…?"

"Why did you enroll in the training academy for the games?"

"I didn't have a choice," he replied calmer than I expected.

"Why not? There are regular schools in District 2, aren't there?"

"Yeah, there are, but District 2 hand-selects the stronger, able-bodied children and forces them into the academy so they can volunteer in place of the weaker children who are reaped." He yawned and stretched his arms in the air, making his freshly bandaged torso visible. "It increases our chances of winning."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"I guess so, but the Capitol didn't seem to mind."

I then decided it was time to talk about something else. The current subject was just a bit too controversial for my tastes, and I didn't want it to ruin the good mood I was in. I was enjoying the conversations we were having. They were simple yet informative. Plus, I was getting to know Cato better. "What's your favorite color?" I asked next.

He gave me an odd look for asking such a juvenile question, but smirked right after. "You know, I never really thought about that," he replied before putting a hand on his chin. "I like red. What about you?"

"Orange… like the color of the sky at sunset. It's beautiful," I told him. "What's your favorite…"

Hearing the door to our room open up, I stopped myself before I could finish asking my question. In walked two people, a man and a woman. The man was tall and muscular, much like Cato, but he was much heftier. The woman was taller than the average female and was pretty muscular as well while still holding on to her femininity. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Mom… dad…"

The man and the woman walked up to Cato and wrapped their arms around him. "We missed you son," the woman said before placing a gentle kiss on Cato's forehead.

I was a bit shocked. I was meeting Cato's parents for the first time.

I didn't know what to say… actually, I didn't know if I should say anything at all. They were too occupied with seeing their son safe and sound for the first time since the reaping to acknowledge my existence anyway.

"Mom, dad, this is Peeta Mellark, the tribute boy from District 12," Cato said as he looked in my direction.

They peered my way, glancing over and evaluating me. "Hi," I spoke nervously while trying to put on a smile, "I'm uh… I'm his claim."

The father looked back at Cato before looking at me again. "Claiming is illegal now that the rebels are in control," he informed stoically with his deep, scratchy voice. "So, if you don't want to be with him anymore, you don't have to. It's your choice."

I've already made up my mind; I _wanted_ to be with him. Cato seemed to be a bit worried about what my answer would be though. "I staying with him," I said to reassure him. He let out a sigh of relief soon after.

"Well then, welcome to the Rockwell family," the father said as he came up to me and pat me on the back.

* * *

We all talked for a couple of hours, which mainly consisted of me telling Cato's parents about myself. I did manage learn that they lived in comfy brick home in District 2 and Cato's mom, who I am now supposed to refer to as Mama Rockwell, was pregnant. She doesn't have the bulging belly you would expect to see on a pregnant woman and didn't know the baby's sex, so I assumed she was only a couple of weeks along. Cato's dad, Papa Rockwell, was a retired peacekeeper turned stonemason and architect. He built their home from the ground up and raised Cato to be as strong as he was. He also made sure to put a lot of emphasis on how proud he was of his firstborn son.

I told them that I am the third son of a family of bakers in District 12, and Cato made sure they knew that I was strong, which earned me Papa Rockwell's approval. Mama Rockwell was more interested in my artistic abilities and baking skills. She said she would give me a few cooking pointers if I showed her how to bake a loaf of bread from scratch.

We were having a good time until Dr. Herodotus walked in an informed me that I have guests waiting to talk to me next door. He said it was urgent.

"I'll be right back," I told Cato and his parents as I exited the room. He probably needed some alone time with them anyway.

I ventured down the hallway and opened the door next to the room in which I was staying to find Katniss and Haymitch patiently awaiting my arrival. Upon seeing my prosthetic leg, their faces drop with horror. "What… happened?" Katniss hesitantly asked after gasping as she wrapped her arms loosely around me in a hug.

"It uh… got crushed under some rubble…" I replied as lightheartedly as I could. I didn't want them to concern themselves with it, but it couldn't be prevented. Katniss was already starting to pity me.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, really, don't worry about it," I told her as I looked over to Haymitch. His face was still a little bruised and a few red cuts could be seen on his cheeks and above his eyes. Cato really did a number on him, but he seemed to be recovering well. The last time I saw him, he was knocked out on the ground surrounded by a puddle of his own blood with Cato on top of him, relentlessly pounding his fists into his face.

"Good seeing you again, Peeta," said an obviously sober Haymitch. His words were not slurred and not nearly as harsh as they were when he was filled with booze.

"Thanks…"

"Anyway, we're not here just to check on you," he let me know bluntly, "we're also here to deliver some news."

"What kind of news?"

"Good news. Since you two are the very last tributes out of District 12, you have been rewarded with your own homes in Victor's Village. Congrats, neighbors."

Katniss spoke up next. "And we won't have to be around that bastard Ca-…"

"Katniss," I said out loud, interrupting her. I was trying my best not to sound rude, but it probably turned out that way regardless. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to leave him anymore."

"Why?" she questioned aggressively. "After all he's done to you…"

"He saved my life… and I love him."

She was stunned. Her eyes were open wide like a wild deer searching for danger and her jaw dropped open. "Is he making you tell us this? You don't have to listen to him anymore, you're safe now, Peeta!"

"No, he isn't making me tell you this…"

"But…!"

"Stop," Haymitch interjected suddenly, "he has obviously made up his mind after thoroughly thinking this through, right Peeta?"

"Right," I responded confidently.

"Then there is probably nothing we can do or say to change his mind."

I was surprised that Haymitch was willing to take my side after what Cato did to him, but he was right; there was little they could do to change my mind. I looked over to Katniss, hoping she would realize this.

"Fine," she said coldly, "but I'm not happy about it."

"Me neither," Haymitch said with a groan, "he did damage my beautiful face."

"I can try to get him to apologize," I offered to appease them both.

"Don't bother," the alcoholic victor suggested, "he'll probably end up doing something else he'll need to apologize for anyway."

"He's not as bad as he seems," I told them, but I could tell that they were not convinced. Cato would probably have to do everything short of kissing their feet to get on their good sides.

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We're leaving tomorrow morning. You're coming with us, right?"

"I don't know, did the doctor say it was okay for me to leave?"

"Yeah, we asked him earlier," said Haymitch.

"Well, I need to talk to Cato about it."

"Why?" Katniss protested. "Please don't tell me you plan on bringing him along…"

"Peeta," Haymitch interrupted, "just let us know what you decide before end of the day."

"Okay."

* * *

I walked back to mine and Cato's room and immediately Cato greeted me with a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, causing him to flinch and hiss in pain. "Careful, I'm still a bit tender."

"Sorry," I apologized sweetly.

"So, who were your visitors?" he asked curiously before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Katniss and Haymitch…"

A flash of anger flared up in his blue eyes. He probably thought they were here to try and take my away from him. "What did they want?"

"They were checking on me," I replied honestly, "and had some news to deliver."

"Like what?"

"I have my own home in Victor's Village back in District 12 now… and they want me to go home with them tomorrow morning," I explained, "and I was thinking that… maybe you could come along… or…"

Cato seemed conflicted. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I was hoping we could go to District 2 together."

"Cato, honey," his mother chimed in from the back of the room, "District 2 is pretty chaotic right now since it was pretty much a warzone not too long ago. You should go with him to District 12 until things settle down."

"Think of it as an extended vacation," his father added, "I know District 12's not the greatest place in the world, no offense Peeta, but you two will have plenty of time to yourselves. You can figure everything else out later."

"Alright, alright," Cato exclaimed instantly, "to District 12 we go!"

The thought of having as much alone time with me as he wanted in a house all to ourselves must have been irresistible to him…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading everyone!

I know some people don't like OCs (and I'm one of them honestly) but I promise you, any OCs I introduce will not play any major roles. The most important OCs in the story are the doctor and Cato's parents… and that's pretty much it.

Be sure to leave a review!

The next chapter will be up ASAP!


	15. Relocation

**DISSONANCE AND DOMINANCE**

* * *

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rating: Mature

Warning: Slash, Swearing, Alcohol Usage, Drug Usage, Violence, Sexual Situations, Abuse

Pairing: Peeta/Cato

PoV: The story will primarily be told from Peeta's point of view, but there will be first person portions from Cato as well as a third person portions.

Summary: Hunger Games AU: After the 24 tributes arrive at the Capitol for the 74th Hunger Games, the rebellion led by President Coin of District 13 starts. The tributes are stuck in the training center until the rebellion ends or the Capitol falls.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it. This story was made for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Notes: My muse magically sprung to life after being pretty dry for these past few weeks. Woo! Please enjoy this quicker than usual update!

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: RELOCATION**

Morning arrived and the time to depart was nearing. Last night, I let Haymitch and Katniss know that Cato is coming with us to District 12. They were not happy about it, but they would get over it... eventually. I was excited. I could not wait to finally leave the Capitol and return to a somewhat normal setting. Cato and I were only a train ride away from FREEDOM. Unfortunately, the train ride would take l lot longer than usual because some of the tracks were damaged in battle. We would have to take an alternate route to get to our destination, but the fact that we were so close to being somewhere we could call home for the first time since the reaping was well worth the wait.

Cato and I ditched our hospital garbs and changed into some normal clothes before heading down to the train station by automobile. When we arrived, we had to wait a while before the trains actually arrive. There was a bit of a delay because there was a lot of construction going on along the tracks. Cato's had traveled with us to the train station because they had to catch a separate train to get back to District 2. Papa Rockwell couldn't sit still and wait any long so he went for a walk, and Cato left to go find a restroom, leaving Mama Rockwell and I together for the time being. We sat down on a bench and continued waiting as patiently as we could.

"Peeta," she asked out of the blue, "how're you feeling?"

"Good, very good," I replied quickly, "I can't wait to get out of here though."

"You and me both!"

I looked down at her hands and saw her wedding ring resting on the ring finger of her left hand. It was a simple gold band with a simple diamond resting on top. Immediately I began to question how she and her husband met. Was it the same way I met Cato? Through that overly aggressive claiming ritual the men used to do in District 2? Curiosity was getting the best of me. I had to ask.

"Hey, umm… did Papa Rockwell… claim you?"

I felt like I was walking on eggshells and venturing into uncharted territory with nothing but the clothes on my back. I hoped the question wasn't too personal to ask.

"He did," she replied softly, "but we were already in love beforehand, so it was pretty uneventful."

"Oh…"

"I'm guessing it didn't go that way when Cato claimed you?"

"No… he was pretty rough and manipulative, and I didn't want to submit in the beginning." I sort of felt like a tattle-tale, but it was the truth. I was sure his mother would understand anyway.

"I figured as much," she responded. "You know, he wasn't always violent. He used to be my sweet little Cato, but all that changed after he was taken away from me and forced into that training academy. They turned him into a cruel shell of what he used to be. He wasn't perfect before, I mean, we couldn't get him to stop smoking, but the training academy really messed with his head."

Leave it to Cato's mom to explain why her child acts the way he does. I have always heard that mother knows best, and in this case, it holds true. She unknowingly revealed to me one of the most prevalent issues that have plagued my mind since meeting Cato… why was he so violent… why was he so possessive… why was he so cruel? It was the training academy. They covered his apparently sweet personality his mother said he had beforehand with brutality and aggression all so he could put on a good show for the games. None of this was his fault. Even though he volunteered, he was still a victim, just like every other child who had a name waiting to be drawn at the reapings.

"Now that he doesn't have to worry about the games anymore," she continued, "I'm hoping he'll he change... I want the Cato I used to know back, and so far it seems like he's on the right track. He has already changed a little, I can. Before the reaping, he wouldn't even acknowledge our existence. It was like we didn't matter… only the games did… and now, he is at least talking to us."

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "Mama Rockwell," I began saying in order to cheer her up, "I promise you, I will do whatever I can to bring the old Cato back."

"You already are, Peeta, just being around you seems to bring out the best of him. He must really like you."

We stopped talking when we noticed Papa Rockwell and Cato returning. Mama Rockwell wiped away her tears and took a few deep breaths to regain her composure. "Our train's here," her husband informed her, "it's on the other side of the station though."

"Oh, alright," she said as she stood up and faced Cato. "I'll see you later, sweetie." Her arms wrapped around her son warmly and she gave him a motherly kiss on the cheek, which I was sure Cato thought was embarrassing. Papa Rockwell gave his son a strong, one-armed hug and rustled his hair before shaking my hand and walking off. "Take care of him for me, Peeta," Mama Rockwell whispered to me before following her husband to their train. "We'll try to come visit soon!"

Once they were out of sight, we sat together on the bench and Cato immediately wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He leaned in close for a kiss, but before he could make contact, Dr. Herodotus stopped in front of us. A few drops of sweat dripped down his forehead. "Oh, there you are, Peeta! I was afraid your train had left already!"

"Nope, there was a bit of a delay," I replied. "You were looking for me?"

"Yes! I meant to give you my business card while you were still at the hospital, but it slipped me mind," he said as he pulled a small, laminated card from the inside pocket of his jacket and handed it to me. "It has my number and everything else on it, so if you ever need anything, find a telephone and give me a call."

"Will do, doctor."

"As for you Mr. Rockwell," he said while pointing to Cato, "make sure you apply the ointment I gave you to the damaged parts of your skin at least twice a day for the next three days, and after that you're good to go."

"Understood," Cato replied.

"Good, now I have a surgery to perform, so I wish you to the best!" he said as he scurried off. Being a doctor in a heavily populated, war-torn city must have been a very time-consuming occupation. It's no wonder he seemed so rushed.

Cato gently took hold of my chin and turned my head toward his. His eyes were peering down at my lips. "Let's try this again without any more interruptions," he said as he moved in for a kiss for a second time.

And then came the sound of the train zooming in and Haymitch rudely clearing his throat to get our attention…

Cato must have jinxed himself.

"Train's here, so stop making out," Haymitch loud capped us.

I noticed one of Cato's hands ball up into a neatly coiled and deadly fist. He looked ready to beat the shit out of Haymitch all over again. I put my hands over his fist and mouthed 'calm down' to him and he did. He sighed and released his fist.

It was going to be a _long_ ride…

Haymitch was already drunk, which is why he had no filter on to prevent him for saying things to piss people off, and Cato was the last person we needed to be pissed off. Cato was a bomb and Haymitch was an open flame. As long as his fuse wasn't lit, Cato was fine, but when Haymitch is added into the equation, things could become quite explosive. That must have meant that I had to be a bucket of water. I had to be there to put out the fuse and tame the flames when things heated up.

And then there was Katniss… great… more fire…

The four of us boarded the train and I instantly noticed that it was the same train that brought Katniss and I to the Capitol after the reaping. We were _graced_ by the same exact fancy and extravagant furniture that was here before, but this time around, there were no avoxes to be found. They must have been released when the Capitol was defeated.

The one bright side of being on this train was that I knew where everything was, including the bedroom, which Cato and I would be sharing. We carried our luggage to the room and stacked them neatly in a corner. We didn't bother unpacking too many things because the ride would only be a few days at most (I hoped).

Not long after we boarded, the train started up and got moving.

Cato locked the door of the bedroom and slipped his shirt off, revealing his bandaged torso. Even though he was neatly wrapped up, I could still see the deep curves of his very defined abs and pectorals. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm taking these off," he said as he began to remove the bandages. "You want to help?"

"Uhh, sure."

He walked up to me and put my arms around his waist. I felt for the end of the length of bandages and unhooked it before starting to unravel it from around his body. His hands held my shoulders gently as I freed him from the cloths. Inch by inch, foot by foot, more and more of his skin was becoming visible. His damaged, pink skin on his back revealed itself. It was raw and tender, and I could only imagine how bad it must have hurt…

"It used to look a lot worse," Cato commented, "now it just looks like a really bad sunburn or something like that."

"It looks a little worse than that," I corrected. "I looks like the kind of burns I sometimes get from the oven at the bakery… just spread all over your back."

"Good to know," he said plainly. "Can you look in my bag and grab the ointment and some fresh bandages?"

"Sure."

I grabbed the large tube of ointment and the unused bandages from his bad and brought them over to him. "I think you should rub it on me," he suggested with a smirk.

I smirked back at him. "I can do that."

"Just be gentle, babe."

"Did you just call me… _babe_?" I was a caught off guard. I never would have guessed that he would be the kind of guy who used pet names. I didn't mind, it was actually kind of cute, but it sounded odd coming from his mouth. Maybe he was a _sweetie_ after all.

"Yeah, so what?" he questioned defensively. "You don't like it?"

"No, it's fine," I replied while trying to hold back laughter, "I just didn't expect it."

"Yeah, yeah, get to work." He laid down on bed and I sat next to him. I poured some of the cool ointment into my hands and rubbed them together before touching them to his shoulders. The cold temperature caused him to hiss, but once I started massaging the ointment in, it started warming up a little.

Cato moaned loudly. "That feels good."

"I'm glad, _babe,_" I said teasingly.

"Hey, you can't call me that," he complained.

"Why can't I?"

"Because I already call you that," he explained.

"What about _sweetie_?"

"Heck no, that's what my mom calls me."

"Fine," I groaned with sarcastic anger as I continued massaging the medicine into his skin. It was no big deal really, I was probably going to end up calling him _sweetie_ just to pick on him anyway.

"Wrap me up now," he told me several minutes later.

I grabbed the unused bandages and began wrapping them tightly, but not too tightly, around his torso from his waistline up to his shoulders. The entire process was actually pretty tiring for both of us. I constantly had to maneuver myself around him over and over to make sure the bandages covered his damaged skin and prevented the ointment from being rubbed off. "Only two more days after this one and I'll be bandage free," he reminded me.

"Well," I voiced when the job was finished, "what do you want to do now?"

"This."

Cato grabbed my head and forced me into a powerful, passionate kiss. It was obvious that he had been waiting to do that for quite some time. His lips bashed against mine smoothly while his hands started to wander down my neck, back, and eventually to my butt which he squeezed firmly. He nipped my bottom lip and growled erotically. "I want you so bad, babe."

I was forced onto my back on the bed and Cato quickly positioned himself over me. His lips dropped to the side of my neck and he bit and sucked on the spot of his choosing while his hips thrust forcefully into mine. I could feel through his pants that he was already as hard as a rock, and then it hit me; we had not had sex in a long time.

The spot he was sucking and biting was beginning to hurt. I winced from the pain. It would most likely end up turning into an embarrassing hickey for a drunken Haymitch to pick on me about later on. Luckily, Cato let up before the pain became too unbearable.

He turned his attention to my pants and began unbuckling the belt from around my waist. "Cato," I said to get his attention. There was no response, only the sound of my zipper being unzipped.

Cato put his hands into my pants and began rubbing my clothed cock over my boxers. It didn't take me long to get hard for him. He was masterful with his hands.

"Cato, stop," I demanded politely.

"Why?" he replied before lifting my shirt and licking a line from my navel to my waist. His teeth latched on to the waistband of my boxers and began tugging them down ever so slowly until my cock sprung free. I had no time to react as he rubbed it against the side of his face before guiding it into his mouth. Head first, he let his tongue lick every part of it as he worked his way down further and further to the base until his nose brushed against the light patch of blonde pubes which have grown back since they were waxed off by Portia's colorful prep team members after I first arrived in the Capitol.

"Cato…!" I ended up shouting louder than I wanted to.

"What?"

"I don't want to do that here," I finally told him.

"Why not?"

"I don't want Katniss or Haymitch listening in on us. It's weird and embarrassing."

"Okay, okay," he said as he lay by my side, "but when we get to District 12, it will be our first priority. I've already waited for too long to be inside of you again."

"Deal."

Now more than ever, I could not wait to get back to my home district.

* * *

Several hours later, it was dinnertime. There were a lot of preheated foods waiting patiently on the table to be eaten, and they smelled delightful, so Cato and I ventured out to fill our stomachs. Katniss and Haymitch were already sitting at the table and chowing down. We sat down across from them and filled our plates with food. The food wasn't as extravagant as it used to be, but it was still nice.

At first, things were pretty quiet. Everyone was too busy eating to speak, but after Haymitch finished his plate, he was the first to speak up. "Nice hickey, Peeta," he said with a drunken slur, and luckily, that was all he said.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Talking back would only entice him to find something else to pick at, which would only piss Cato off. Sober Haymitch was nice, but drunken Haymitch was a bit of an asshole. As much as I would like to see the drunken half get his ass kicked, I knew the sober half would unfortunately be damaged as well.

Katniss remained relatively quiet for the dinner. She was constantly glaring at Cato as he was cutting some of the food with a knife before forking it into his mouth. She probably didn't feel too comfortable around Cato with a sharp object after he had her life in his hands, literally, not too long ago.

The dinner was really boring without anyone talking, but I'd taking boring and uneventful over bickering and arguing any day. The tension in the air was thick though, and I couldn't stand it. I had to say something to break it.

"Does anyone know how Effie, Cinna, and Portia are doing?"

"Why are you worried about those stuck-up Capitol fashionistas?" Haymitch asked instead of answering.

Katniss sighed at Haymitch's rudeness. "They're doing fine. They're just getting back on their feet and things will be back to normal for them in no time."

"Good," I said with a smile, "so Cato, how's Brutus and… whoever your escort was?"

"They're fine," he replied bluntly.

"What about Marvel, Glimmer, and Clove?"

"I guess they're okay. They came to visit us in the hospital right after your surgery. I don't think you were awake though."

I shrugged. "I guess I wasn't because I don't remember them coming. What did they say?"

"Clove and Marvel are going to travel between Districts 1 and 2 together and Glimmer found a former peacekeeper from District 2 that she has a _thing_ for."

"So Clove and Marvel are together now?"

"I guess so," he replied. "They never really mentioned being a couple or anything like that. They're just traveling together."

"Right…"

The rest of the dinner actually went by smoothly. Everyone managed to ignore Haymitch and his rude, drunken comment while the rest of us talked like civil human beings (or as close as three teenagers could get). Katniss informed us that she was going to move her family into her new home in Victor's Village and that her and Gale were going to go hunting every day.

I was definitely NOT going to move my family in with me. I loved them and everything, but Cato and I would not get any privacy at all. Besides, at the bakery, which we also happened to live in, there was plenty of room for them now that I was out of the picture. My older brothers shared a room because they practically were the same age, only a couple of years off, and I had my own since I was a baby. They could now each have their own room until they decided to move out or got married. My family didn't need to move in with me. They bakery was where they belonged.

Katniss' family, which consisted of her mom and Prim, lived in a rotten, broken down home in the Seam. Moving out of there and into Victor's Village is a huge step up for them. It's a step up for me as well, but I didn't have to bring my family along with me. I'm sure my mother wouldn't want to move in with me anyway, and even if she did, who would take care of the bakery?

Once I finished eating, I cleared my plate and put it into the dish washing unit before heading to my bedroom. Cato came in a few minutes later. We changed our clothes and jumped straight into bed to get some sleep. Cato neatly held me in his arms as close to his chest as possible. If there was one thing I missed, it was being held by him.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Cato."

"I love you."

I paused for a moment. He said it again, and this time, he was doped up on morphling. There was no doubt about it, he really did love me.

"I love you too."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Author's Notes: Wow! Fifteen chapters! I never would have guessed that I would get this far! Thanks for sticking with me everyone! Your reviews, follows, and favorites are what keep me motivated, so please keep on reviewing!

The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up! The workload I have from school is starting to pile up, so the next few chapters may take a little longer than usual to put up.


	16. Exaltation

**DISSONANCE AND DOMINANCE**

* * *

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rating: Mature

Warning: Slash, Swearing, Alcohol Usage, Drug Usage, Violence, Sexual Situations, Abuse

Pairing: Peeta/Cato

PoV: The story will primarily be told from Peeta's point of view, but there will be first person portions from Cato as well as a third person portions.

Summary: Hunger Games AU: After the 24 tributes arrive at the Capitol for the 74th Hunger Games, the rebellion led by President Coin of District 13 starts. The tributes are stuck in the training center until the rebellion ends or the Capitol falls.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it. This story was made for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Notes: Holy crap! Over 100 favorites! Thanks guys! And sorry for the horrible long delay, I had three tests all in one week, so I had to devote more of my time to studying and less of it to this. Sorry! :(

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: EXALTATION**

Two full days later, the train finally arrived in District 12. At first glance, it didn't look like it changed at all since the reaping. Everything will still dull, grey, and covered in a light layer of coal dust like it always was. The only major change I noticed is that the train station was bustling! Usually the train station got very little human traffic and only coal was shipped to and from the district, but there were a ton of people pouring off of the trains. It was probably due to the fact that District 12 was one of the lucky districts to not have a battle take place within its boundaries, making it an ideal destination for families elsewhere in Panem who lost everything to move to and start anew. The migration into the district gave me a subtle optimism about its future. With some many people moving in, District 12 had a chance to grow and prosper into something great. Maybe District 12 would finally be known something other than its poor, impoverished people and overworked coal miners.

We all gathered our things and were greeted by two unarmed rebel officials as he exited the train. They wore uniforms similar to peacekeepers, but they were grey and lacked the Capitol logo. They led us to two black automobiles, where Cato and I got into one and Katniss and Haymitch got into the other. The interior of the vehicles were nice and fancy, just like the trains. They were probably taken from the Capitol.

As we drove along, all seemed relatively normal and stable. A hoard of coal miners made their way home after a long day at work below ground. It was a depressing but welcoming sight. I always felt bad for the people who worked in the mines. While in school, we took field trips to there to _learn_ about the coal mining process. In actuality, I think they were trying to get the students adjusted to the kind of working conditions most of them would be dealing with for the rest of their lives. It made me realize how happy I was to be the son of a baker. Instead of inhaling noxious fumes and coal dust, I would be inhaling the smell of freshly baked bread, and I wouldn't have to risk dying in a terrible mining accident like Katniss' father. I may not have been the most privileged person in the Panem, but by District 12's standards, I was very lucky and fortunate.

It wasn't long before we all arrived in Victor's Village, the most affluent neighborhood in the district. The houses in this neighborhood were reserved for victors only, and before today, Haymitch was the sole occupant. Now, two more houses would be occupied, one for me, and one for Katniss.

The automobile pulled into the driveway that led to a giant mansion made of white marble. It was clean and polished, just as I remembered it to be. I have traveled to Victor's Village a few times before in the past just to marvel at the sight of the huge, white empty mansions. I always thought of it as a beautiful ghost town with only one drunken inhabitant to speak of.

Cato and I stepped out of the vehicle and grabbed our belongings before the rebel officials gave us a salute and wished us luck. They drove off, leaving us only with a couple of keys to get into the house. "It's amazing, isn't it?" I babbled in awe.

"The stonework reminds me of home," Cato replied before walking toward the entrance. I followed him closely as he unlocked the door and swung it wide open for us to enter. He felt around on the wall for a light switch and flipped it on. Lighting fixtures along the walls and ceiling lit up the entryway and exposed its exquisite beauty to us. My eyes were flooded by the neutral colors, mainly whites and beiges that worked really well together and gave the room a sophisticated look. Expensive marble statues crafted by talented artisans and delicate paintings were the main decorations along with massive windows that would easily let in plenty of natural light on a sunny today. In my opinion, it was already fancier than the suites we stayed in at the training center, and we had yet to see anything other than the entryway.

There were two stunningly crafted staircases on the left and right sides of the room that led up to a second floor, and between the staircases was an open entryway that clearly led to the rest of the rooms on the first floor.

We began exploring, and on the first floor, we stumbled upon a huge living room that was furnished with comfortable couches, recliners, a coffee table, and a huge, flat television that was mounted on the wall. We also found an office, a small bathroom, and an amazing dining room with a table that could fit twenty or more people if necessary. There was also the entryway to a basement, but the most interesting part of the first floor was clearly the huge kitchen. It was fitted with amazing ovens that could put any bakery in District 12 out of business, a massive refrigerator, and the pantry was already stocked full of enough food to last us a few months. I was going to spend a lot of time there making our favorite dishes each and every night. I nearly could not wait to start cooking, but I knew there was a lot more of our new home we had to discover.

On the second floor, there were five bedrooms, one of which being bigger than all the rest, which Cato and I chose to be our bedroom that we would share. The rest of them would be for guests to use if needed. There were also three bathrooms; one of them was directly connected to our bedroom. It had a huge, deep bathtub and an glass shower which would make getting clean a lot of _fun_ for sure. In the bedroom, there was a massive bed with clean white sheets that looked very inviting. Cato dove into the bed and stretched his body out as far as he could to enjoy it to the fullest. "It's so comfy," he said euphorically.

I lay next to him and found that statement was true. It was more comfortable than anything I've ever slept on, well, except for Cato. Laying on him was more comfortable than anything else, and that was a fact.

"Guess what," Cato said.

"What?"

"I don't have to wear these bandages any longer!"

I watched on as he lifted his shirt over his head and threw it to the side. He unraveled them and inspected his skin. All his burns were gone. His skin had drastically improved and was restored back to normal. That ointment the doctor gave him worked great. I was extremely happy for him, and I was glad that I wouldn't make him tense up in pain every time I hugged him anymore. "You look great," I assured him.

"I know," he replied arrogantly, "and so do you."

Before I could react, he rolled on top of me and began kissing at my neck. I tilted his head up, allowing our lips to meet happily. He broke free for a moment and looked right into my eyes. "I'm going to fuck you in every room of this house," he told me confidently with _very_ seductive undertones leaking from his deep, hypnotic voice.

He seemed very serious, and all I could do was smirk. I would definitely let him try.

"Sounds good," I said in return, "but I want to take a shower first."

He sighed and reluctantly got off of me so I could move into the bathroom. I stripped down and stepped into the shower where there was only a see-through glass door to prevent the water from splashing out into the rest of the room.

I began pressing various buttons along the wall to get the water running at a comfortable temperature. The setup was very similar to the showers that were in the training center back in the Capitol, but much simpler. It did not take me long to figure everything out. The warm water rushed down from three separate shower heads. Two of them were on opposite sides of the shower and one came down directly from the ceiling like rain. It felt absolutely amazing.

I could feel my muscles beginning to relax. It made me want to take a nap, but I fought off any sleepy feelings because I knew Cato was waiting. I promised him on the train ride over here that having sex with him would be our first priority as soon as we arrived, and I knew he was going to stick to that promise.

I pressed a few buttons until some coconut scented shampoo that squirted into my hand. I then lathered it into my hair since I knew that Cato loved the smell of it. After I was finished with my hair, I pressed some more buttons until body wash was shot out. I began to quickly but thoroughly wash myself because I could not wait any longer. I wanted Cato just as much as he wanted me, and before I could finish rinsing myself off, I learned that he could not wait any longer either.

The bathroom door crept open slowly and Cato's head peeked around with a subtle grin on his face. He walked in and sat on the fancy white bathroom countertops near the sinks. He was naked and fully aroused. His cock stood straight up, leaking and desperate for attention. It wanted me. Cato wanted me. It was clear as day, but I decided I wouldn't give it up to him so easily. The way I saw it, we were on equal ground finally. I was no longer his _claim_ that he could push around with brute force. My opinions mattered and I had just as much of a say in things as he did. I understood that I could assert myself if I wanted. I knew exactly how to do it too. My _assets_ were the greatest tools I possessed in situations involving Cato.

Seeing his blue eyes spark with lust, I pounced at the opportunity to take charge. He was typically the one who always started these sexual interactions between us, and I was going to use that to my advantage. I wanted to prove to myself that I had some power in the relationship. Cato may have been bigger, stronger, faster, and very domineering, but I was going to show him that even though he was usually the one in control, I could turn the tables.

I decided to start things by teasing him and luring him in. I let my hands run down my soaking wet chest and watched as his eyes followed my hands vigilantly. My hands stopped at my waistline right as Cato licked his lips and began stroking himself.

Taking things up a notch, I turned around to give him a full view of his most desired part of my body, my ass. I ran my hands over it smoothly and even leaned off to make it more enticing for him, and it worked. Cato stood up and made his way into the shower with me where he immediately began pushing on my back to bend me over, instead of letting him take what he wanted, I slipped away.

He had quite a stunned look on his face, but his powerful arousal kept him from giving up. He tried again, but like before I wouldn't let him. "On your knees," I commanded nicely, challenging him for his role as the one who always gave out the commands.

A small laughed escaped him. He wasn't taking it seriously, but I crossed my arms and stared him down, showing that he wasn't going to get what he wanted if he didn't do what I said. Eventually, after being brushed off a few more times, he gave in and dropped to his knees.

"Now suck my cock," I told him sternly.

Cato's looked into my eyes and smiled, but my expression stayed the same. I was going to maintain my composure to show him I wasn't joking around. "Are you allowed to wear that in the shower?" he questioned about my prosthetic leg in order to change the subject.

"It's water safe," I replied bluntly to get things going back in the right direction. "Now open your mouth."

It was then that I saw new flare up in Cato's eyes. It was something much tamer than what was usually there, and then it hit me, it was submission. For the time being, he let me take control and opened his mouth. I took a step forward with my pelvis close to his face, but instead of doing what I knew he thought I would, I lean in and gently kissed him. I was more than satisfied with the fact that he willingly gave in to my demands. I managed to prove my point to both him and myself.

I kneeled down to see him eye to eye. We stared at each other for a moment before I wrapped my arms around him. I wanted to thank him, but I didn't know how. The only way I could express how I felt was by holding him. I knew I was probably ruining the sexual tension, but I didn't care. I had to let it out.

"Peeta," Cato said, breaking the silence, "I don't think I've ever been more turned on in my life."

Okay, maybe the sexual tension wasn't ruined as much as I thought it was. Cato was still extremely hard.

"Can you keep bossing me around?" he asked sincerely.

I was shocked. I never would have thought that he would be so aroused by me taking control. The experience must have been new and unique to him. I assumed that he was the dominant one in all his previous sexual encounters before he claimed me, and being told what to do probably spiced things up for him more than he ever thought it could.

"Please?" he begged before adding in a seductive growl.

How could I have said no to that?

I stood up and ran my fingers through his wet hair. "Get to work."

Cato moved forward and began working magic with his mouth. One at a time, he licked my balls, letting his tongue glide across them lightly. He worked his way up to my shaft where he began to worship my cock. Not one inch of it went unvisited by his tongue, but he paid most attention to the sensitive area right below the head. Meanwhile, his hands reached around to grab hold of my ass. I knew that denying him access to that area would be torturous for him, so I let him touch it as much as he pleased.

"Stand," I commanded a few minutes later.

He followed my order and rose up in front of me. I had to look up a bit to see his face because he was much taller than me. I pulled him close and yanked his head down to expose his neck. And then, I picked a spot and began sucking and nipping at it vigorously. Cato moaned. I could tell he was in pain, but he did not stop me.

When I finally relented, a dark purple bruise was left on his neck. Looking over in the nearby mirror, Cato saw my mark that stained his skin and smirked. "You just marked me," he said, stunned.

"I learned from the best," I replied smugly.

He laughed. "When did you become so possessive?"

"When I realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I stepped out of the shower and dried off with one of the many towels set up in the bathroom. Cato did the same. I then made him follow me into the living room on the first floor where I forced him to lay on the big, comfy couch. Once he was down, I got on top of him and we began kissing passionately. His hands wandered up and down my backside while mine rested behind his head. Judging by the way his hips continuously thrust against me, I could tell that he was ready for some _action_, and so was I.

I moved off of him to get on my hands and knees on the opposite end of the couch. "Make me feel good." His lustful eyes glistened with delight at the command.

It was then that I felt his wet tongue slide around my hole while his hands spread me apart to grant him easier access. I shut my eyes and buried my head into the throw pillows near an arm of the couch, riding out the wave of pleasure coming from an area that hasn't been touched intimately since before the rebels invaded the Capitol. Needless to say, it did not take me long to start begging for more.

"More," I demanded gutturally.

Without needing any explanation, Cato slipped a finger roughly inside of me, causing me to moan much louder than I expected.

"You like that don't you?" he asked rhetorically as he let another digit enter me.

"More," I said again, prompting him to add a third.

Cato manually warmed me up for a while before moving his fingers from me. I turned around and pushed him so he would fall on his back, and then I positioned myself over his hips, grabbed onto his massive rod, and directed it into me while he laid back and licked his lips.

His big, thick head penetrated me first, immediately pressing against the walls of my insides. It was a sensation I definitely missed.

"So tight," he struggled to say while trapped in a lustful haze.

I pressed myself down and allowed more of him to slip into me inch by inch. Very quickly I was getting used to the feeling of him inside of me. I felt some pain, but it was nothing compared to the first time.

It did not take long for the pain to subside after I finally reached the base of his cock and bottomed out. I could feet its warm pressure radiating throughout my pelvic region. That one special pleasure spot, or _boy button_ as Cato calls it, was immediately being triggered and begging for friction.

I forced my body about hallway up Cato's length before lowering myself back down on it. "So good," Cato muttered as he began lightly stroking my cock. I could already tell that both of us wanted to speed up, so I raised and lowered myself on him until I found a quick but comfortable pace to move at.

As the seconds ticked by and turned into minutes, I could feel the point of no return nearing. "Faster," I commanded to Cato, forcing him to jerk me off more quickly.

His big, strong hand worked the entire length of my cock until it unleashed my seed all over Cato's abs, chest, and neck. "My turn," he said afterwards while flipping up and forcing my back down onto the couch without slipping out of me. Now on top, he pounded into me with his typical unmitigated force and ferocity, like he was hammering a nail on the head. Soaked in my cum, he hovered over me and planted kissed on my neck while simultaneously showing no mercy to my ass. He was the only person I knew who could be so sweet and brutal all the same time.

It wasn't before I felt his hot load flood into me. He threw his head back and rode out the rest of his orgasm in ecstasy before collapsing on top of me. "That's was long overdue," he said as he tried to regain his composure.

"You could say that again."

Cato pulled out and sat up. I whimpered at the sudden loss of his cock, but his fingers soon took its place. He watched my contract every time he pulled a finger out right before inserting one again. I could tell that there was a bit of fascination in his eyes, like an innocent child playing with his favorite toy. "You know what, Peeta?"

"What?" I replied.

"I want to do something with you… that I wouldn't let anyone else in the world do…"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to switch things up next time," he said a bit timidly.

"You mean like… me… doing you… instead of…"

"Yeah," he responded as he leaned down for a kiss, "you think you can handle that?"

I glanced down at his ass, firm and muscular like the rest of him. The idea was very tempting. It meant that he trusted me. It also meant that he finally saw me as his equal. "I'm sure I can."

He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. Weeks ago, I never would have guessed that I would be in love with the crazy career tribute boy from District 2 named Cato and I definitely never would have guessed that deep down inside his cruel, brutal heart, there was a soft, sweet person capable of love and affection, but stranger things have happened. I also never would have imagined having sex with a guy… or liking it for that matter.

We laid down to indulge ourselves in some post-sex cuddling, but before we got too comfortable, a strange sound filled our ears… a bell… a doorbell…

"Peeta, open up!" I heard faintly from the front of the house between the loud slams of the door being knocked on.

The voice immediately registered as being a familiar one…

It belonged to… my mother…!

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Author's Notes: Heeeey! Thanks for reading, and once again, I am terribly sorry for the delay! School has been keeping me busy and it probably will keep me busy at least until middle of December, but don't worry, I will update as often as I can. Just expect AT LEAST a 2 week waiting period between updates instead of the typical 1 week waiting period I try to stick to. Because I have to study, write essays, read books, and fulfill other obligations, I have much less time to write, but you gotta do what you gotta do! So pretty much... you can expect the time between chapters to be A LOT longer than usual at least until I have an extended break from school haha.

If you ever want to contact me for any reason whatsoever, feel free to do so through PM. I reply to everyone. :P

Please leave a review and thanks to everyone who has been following this fanfic from the first chapter. You guys are my motivation, and as long as you want to keep reading, I will keep writing!


	17. Acclimation

**DISSONANCE AND DOMINANCE**

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rating: Mature

Warning: Slash, Swearing, Alcohol Usage, Drug Usage, Violence, Sexual Situations, Abuse

Pairing: Peeta/Cato

PoV: The story will primarily be told from Peeta's point of view, but there will be first person portions from Cato as well as a third person portions.

Summary: Hunger Games AU: After the 24 tributes arrive at the Capitol for the 74th Hunger Games, the rebellion led by President Coin of District 13 starts. The tributes are stuck in the training center until the rebellion ends or the Capitol falls.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it. This story was made for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Notes: Peeta's POV.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: ACCLIMATION**

I was freaking out to say the least. I haven't seen my parents since the reaping, and now they literally picked the worst time to come knocking on my door… my door… that whole concept of my owning my own house was strange. It would definitely take some getting used to.

Cato and I frantically ran to the nearest bathroom and cleaned up any signs of our intimacy. The knocking at the door was becoming much more intense, I could tell my mother was getting frustrated. The two of us then ran upstairs and got dressed as quickly as we could before rushing back down to the front door. I looked at Cato and took a single deep breath before twisting the fancy doorknob and pulling it.

"What took you so long?" my mother snapped as soon as she me. She then took an uninvited step inside, walking right past me… and Cato.

"Hi, mom, it's nice to see you, too," I said as calmly as I could. I was slightly pissed, and judging Cato's stone cold glare at my mother, he wasn't too happy with her either.

"Hey son," my dad said next as he stepped inside and wrapped his arms gently around me in a welcoming hug. "It's good to see you again."

Seeing my parents again reminded me of how different they were from Cato's. In Cato's family, his dad was the strong, aggressive one, but in mine, it was my mother. Cato's mother was the kinder, gentler one, and so was my father. There was another key difference as well. Both of Cato's parents cared about him and his wellbeing, while only one of mine did. My mother she has no affection for me, and according to my dad, it was that way ever since I was born. He told me she had severe postpartum depression and never truly recovered from it. In my opinion, she was just a cold-hearted bitch, but I still loved her. It was the unconditional love that children have for their mother… even if that mother beat the child. I wasn't sure if I had mentioned that to Cato already, but I definitely wouldn't bring it up while she was around. There's no telling what he would do to her.

"It's nice to see you, dad."

"Hi, Mr. Mellark," Cato said as he stepped forward and offered his hand to my dad. "My name's Cato."

My dad shook his hand, "the District 2 volunteer tribute? What are you doing here?"

"We live together now," I replied.

My mother, who had apparently been roaming around the kitchen, must have overheard us. She came rushing out with an inquisitive look on her face and began examining Cato up and down. "Why? Are they running out of victors homes to give away in District 2?" she asked harshly. "And why didn't you let us know you were here? We ended up learning that you had arrived from that nasty drunkard Haymitch when he came by for some bread."

"I'm sorry," I apologized, even though I didn't have to. "We were trying to get settled in. I was going to let you guys know later today."

"That's nice," she said sarcastically, "now can you please explain to me why you are living with a Capitol grunt?"

I then decided that it was best to tell my parents the honest truth. Hiding it from them would only piss my mom off more. "We're in love."

She laughed… loudly… and my dad stayed silent. "After all those years of obsessing over that little fatherless runt… what's her name…"

"Katniss," my father answers regretfully.

"Yeah, Katniss, anyway, after all those years of obsessing over her and never being brave enough to even say a word to her, you end up turning into a fag? Are you trying to play some sick joke on us?"

"No. I'm not," I said sternly.

Her face tightened up. She was obviously disapproving. Her mouth opened to speak again, but she closed it after seeing Cato step forward and gave her a threatening look. He was physically daring her to say something rude again, and at that point, I started to get scared. I feared what he would do to her... what he could do to her. Images of a bloody, broken Haymitch came to mind.

"Mrs. Mellark," Cato began saying, "I want nothing more than for your son to be happy, and I will do anything in my power to make sure of that." He then put an arm around me. "So, if you continue to disrespect him, I will kick your ass your ass to the curb... and I will not be gentle."

I saw a smirk appear on my father's face.

My mother was speechless. She probably was never been threatened the way Cato threatened her by anyone before, not even by her father. It was a threat a parent would give to a child, behave or face the consequences.

And surprisingly… it worked.

My mother crossed her arms and walked behind my father, who was looking rather satisfied. After multiple years of marriage, he had never been able to put her in her place, no one has. It must have been a relief to see someone who finally could.

"I'm happy if you're happy, Peeta," my dad said, breaking the sudden silence that filled the room.

"Thanks, dad…"

"Are you going to come back to the bakery?" he asked. "To work I mean, since you are living here now."

"I… uh…"

"You don't have to."

"No, I guess I'm not then."

"I don't blame you," he said as he looked at my mother. "We're going to leave now. You two should spend your first night together in your new home in peace."

"Right," I replied, "we'll see you guys later."

I stepped forward and gave my father a parting hug, and then my mother. She didn't hug my back, but I gave her one anyway… even if she didn't deserve it.

When I turned around, I saw my dad shaking Cato's hand and even patting him on the back. I was glad to see they were at least somewhat getting along with each other. My mother on the other didn't even look at Cato.

A few seconds later, my father took her hand and they headed out the door. Cato shut it behind him and then looked right at me. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault," I replied, "my mom's always been that way."

"So she was always a shitty mother?"

"Pretty much," I said as I sat down on the couch.

Cato sat down next to me. "Well, at least you didn't turn out to be a shitty person like her."

I smiled and leaned on him for support. "When I become a parent, I will do whatever it takes to make sure I'm a better one than her."

"That won't be difficult," he commented, "but I didn't know you wanted to be a parent?"

"Yeah… I do... one day… not anytime soon obviously…"

"What are you going to do, get me pregnant?"

I laughed. "Yeah, if I have to."

There was a moment of silence until Cato spoke up again. "I want our first child to be a boy."

I had no qualms about that, but I wasn't sure how we would actually get a child when and if we ever decided to become parents. All jokes aside, we couldn't get each other pregnant. We would most likely have to adopt or get a surrogate mother. Maybe the Capitol had some fancy technology that could make a baby out of DNA from two men? There was no point in worrying about it now though. Even if we wanted to, we just weren't ready to be parents yet.

"Well, one day, we'll have to look into that."

I could tell that Cato was deep in his thoughts. His eyes veered toward the ceiling and he bit his bottom lip. "What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Nothing really," he replied.

I shrugged my shoulders. It must not have been important anyway.

"How emotionally distraught are you right now?"

That was an odd question, especially coming from Cato. "What?"

"I'm horny."

If I had to bet all my money on one thing that would never fail, it would be Cato's libido.

He stood up and slowly stripped down to his underwear, which was highly tented. He was as hard as a rock, and after he stripped the only article of clothing he had left, so was I.

"Remember what I suggested earlier?" he asked.

I remembered. "That we switch things up?"

"Yeah, you want to try it now?"

"We've got nothing better to do."

Cato pulled my clothes off me quickly and forcefully until I fully exposed. I won't lie; I missed him being rough and forceful with me. It was a feeling I've grown to enjoy – very intense and satisfying.

He dropped down on his knees and took my cock into his mouth. His tongue went all over it, making me weak with pleasure. Looking down, I could see his hands were busy. One was wrapped around his own cock, stroking slowly, while the other was working fingers into his hole. It was a highly arousing sight, one that would be happily burned into my memory for the rest of my life.

I ran my fingers through his hair, relishing in the feelings he was blessing me with. My pleasure was rising and I was quickly nearing the edge of release. "Slow down," I begged, "I won't last much longer."

Cato stood up and grabbed my hand. He put my index and middle fingers into his mouth and sucked on them hard. His tongue ran over them, soaking them with saliva like he did with my cock. His eyes peered deep into mine. I was enchanted, spellbound to him. I would do whatever he asked me in that moment.

He then pulled me to the floor with him as he lay down on his back with his feet on the ground and knees in the air, spread apart. I naturally knew what to do; it was what Cato has done to me several times before.

I placed my fingers at his entrance and massaged the muscles around it gently while he stroked himself. He was tense at first, but he eventually relaxed and loosened up enough for me to allow my index finger to slip in.

Cato didn't show any signs of pain or discomfort, but I knew he was at least somewhat uncomfortable. I was the first time he fingered me. Then again, even if someone stabbed and shot Cato, he would probably act like it didn't hurt at all. Pain was something he hid really well.

"More," he bluntly demanded. Even if he wasn't the one doing the penetrating, he still maintained control, which was fine with me. I only wanted to go as fast as he wanted me to.

I pushed my finger in further until it went as far is it could go. Cato deeply moaned with approval, so I gave him another. Slowly, I let my middle finger squeeze inside him as well while his stroking became faster and more vigorous. He was learning everything I felt firsthand, the good and the bad, pleasurable and the painful. He was beginning to understand what he put me through.

The longer my fingers were inside of him, the more I felt how tight and warm he was. It must have been how I felt to him, and the thought of the tight heat wrapped around my cock was tantalizing. I would soon discover why he loved being inside of me so much.

And then, I felt a small bump. As my fingers brushed over it, Cato's eyes darted toward me. I found his 'boy button' as he so eloquently called it before.

"That feels… pretty good… no wonder you like it so much when I fuck you…" he struggled to say to me between moans.

I brushed the spot again. "Yeah, I know." It was like we had switched minds and we were learning what each other felt every time he had sex before now.

"Fuck me," Cato then demanded.

"Eager are we?" I asked jokingly.

He smirked.

I removed my fingers from him. "Do you want lube? It makes it easier."

He made an odd face, like he just realized that he forgot to grab some. "It's up stairs," he informed me.

We stand up and make our way to the bedroom where Cato removed a container of lube from one of his bags and tossed it to me. I opened it up while he hopped on the bed, got on his hands and knees, and looked back at me with anticipation. I covered my fingers in the cool, slippery liquid before coating his entrance and my cock with it before jumping on the bed with him.

Slowly, I placed my cock in, and slowly a pushed it along until I bottomed out with the skin his muscular ass pressed firmly against me. It was just as tight and warm as I imagined. It felt amazing, too. No wonder he liked it so much.

"Start moving," he groaned as he started pulling his hips away.

I let my cock move out with only my head staying inside him before slowly pressing forward again and refilling him. I repeated this, slowly building up speed, slowly increasing my rate like he always did to me.

Looking around, I saw his hands in fists, squeezing the sheets. I decided to reach around and jerk him a little, which caused his hands to loosen up a bit. It was obviously his first time _taking_ it, and he was handling it quite well. He was still hard, still aroused, and very eager for more.

Eventually, I found a steady rhythm at a moderate pace. "Harder," he demanded, and I did as I was told. I went ever faster, and let my pelvis crash into him, creating crashes of skin against skin that was growing in volume. Cato let out a deep, satisfied moan. He was enjoying it and so was I.

My eyes fixated on his strong muscular back. I couldn't resist running my fingers over it, tracing the curves of his muscles all the way down to the cute little dimples right above his waist.

He then pulled away and rolled over on his back. I crawled forward, reinserted myself, and rammed my hips into him while we kissed passionately.

I felt a drop of sweat run down my face as Cato muscles started growing stiff. "I'm," was all he managed to say before his load shot forth from his huge cock onto his stomach and chest. His cheeks reddened, and as he stroked himself a last few times, he tightened up around my cock, adding all the friction I needed to explode inside him. My cum painted his insides, and I was left momentarily devoid of energy. I pulled out and collapsed beside him all in one motion.

"How was that?" he asked while catching his breath.

"Great," I replied before licking a trail through his cum that dotted an area from his abs to his nipples. He shivered from the feeling and pulled me forward for a kiss.

"It was," he said after our lips parted, "but I'm not going to lie, I like it better the other way."

"Well, luckily for you, I like it better the other way as well."

I really did like it the other way. It just felt more… natural. It was our dynamic. It was how we worked. However, I wasn't opposed to switching things around every now and then.

"Hey, Peeta," Cato said next.

"Yes?"

"Make me a sandwich."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Make it yourself." I was going to make him one regardless, but I felt the need to challenge him anyway.

He made a sad, pouty face. "Please?" he asked sweetly.

How could I say no to that? "What kind?"

"I don't know… whatever we have. This place is stocked with food, right?"

"Yeah, it is. Let's go get cleaned up and I'll make you the greatest sandwich ever."

* * *

"Here you go," I said as I placed two plates on a large bar counter found in the kitchen. Each plate had a beautifully crafted sandwich on it. For Cato, I made ham on crusty white bread with mayonnaise, mustard, lettuce, tomato, cheddar cheese, onion, pickles, and shredded carrots. My sandwich was a little more toned down than his. It had rye bread, sliced turkey, Swiss cheese, mayo, lettuce, tomato, onion, and pickles.

Cato's eyes shot open as the hefty sandwich I presented him. "How's that for a sandwich?" I asked confidently.

He licked his lips and without hesitation, he grabbed it up and took a bite. "This is," he said with a mouth full while he chewed, "fucking amazing!"

I couldn't help but smile. I'm glad that he was impressed.

"Who needs a bunch of avoxes and fancy Capitol chefs when I've got you!"

"Thanks," I replied, "but it's just a sandwich. I can't wait to see how you'll react when I actually cook something."

"We'll just have to wait and see," he said as he took another bite.

I watched as he got a little bit of lettuce and mayo on his lips and smirked. In that moment he just looked… so adorable. I wouldn't mind serving him food for every meal of every day if he was always this cute and appreciative. I reached my hand out and wiped the food off his face with my index finger, and before I could go any further, I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," I said as I wiped my finger off and walked toward the door.

"Uh, hi," I said as I opened the door to find Katniss and Gale Hawthorne standing together. "Come on in, I guess." Gale was wearing the uniform of the rebel soldiers. He must have fought in the rebellion. I wasn't surprised to see that he and Katniss were already together though. They were close friends before the reaping.

I led them inside and to the kitchen where Cato began eyeing them suspicious as he munched on his sandwich. "Hey," he says shortly.

Katniss looks around for a bit before introducing Gale. "Cato, this is Gale. Gale… Cato."

"Hey," Gale said as he offered his hand. Cato and I shook it.

"You've got a strong grip," Cato mentioned casually.

Gale nodded slightly and smirked. He was trying to appear friendly, but I could tell he was suspicious of having the District 2 tribute so close to him. He probably just came back from fighting in District 2.

"So, what brings you two here?" I asked to get some conversation flowing.

"We just came by to visit," Katniss replied, "and to let you know that we plan on having a big get-together next weekend."

"Oh, that's great, what kind?"

"We're going to have a huge dinner at my house with friends and family. We're inviting Effie, Cinna, and Portia too."

"That sounds like fun," I said with a smile. I was genuinely excited about it. I haven't seen Effie and Portia in while.

"You and your family are invited, too," she said. "And Cato," Katniss added a bit coldly, "same goes for you and your family."

I could tell that it took a lot of strength for her to say that to him, especially after their past violent confrontations.

"I'll invite them down," Cato said before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"You need some helping cooking? I'll chip in," I offered.

"Sure," Katniss replied, "Gale and I are going to hunt for some fresh game the morning before. It's going to be a pretty big feast."

"Do you guys mind if I go with you?" asked Cato.

Katniss and Gale looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"I know how to hunt," Cato added.

Gale looked into Katniss' eyes and then at Cato. He could tell there was some tension between them. "Sure," he finally replied, "but we'll be moving at a fast pace. You think you can keep up?"

"It's you guys who will be trying to keep up with me."

Gale laughed. There was some friendly competition was forming between the two of them.

It looked like next weekend was going to be an exciting one.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading everyone! I'm sorry for the terribly long delay, but I've been able to keep my grades up, so it wasn't for nothing!

Next week is finals week for me, so I probably won't be able to get much writing done, but after that, I am on winter break, so there will definitely be more updates in the foreseeable future.

Please leave a review with any questions, concerns, critiques, or comments. I'd love to hear from you!

MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!

Oh, btw, you can now follow me on tumblr: tylerthinks. tumblr .com (remove the spaces)


	18. Alleviation

**DISSONANCE AND DOMINANCE**

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rating: Mature

Warning: Slash, Swearing, Alcohol Usage, Drug Usage, Violence, Sexual Situations, Abuse

Pairing: Peeta/Cato

PoV: The story will primarily be told from Peeta's point of view, but there will be first person portions from Cato as well as a third person portions.

Summary: Hunger Games AU: After the 24 tributes arrive at the Capitol for the 74th Hunger Games, the rebellion led by President Coin of District 13 starts. The tributes are stuck in the training center until the rebellion ends or the Capitol falls.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it. This story was made for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Notes: Peeta's POV. This is a mini-chapter made to address a few things I feel I missed out on in the last chapter. Plus, I feel you guys deserve at least one quick update after enduring my long hiatus!

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: ALLEVIATION**

It was two days before the feast and I had neglected to invite my parents. I had put it off for a while because I was still a bit weary of confronting my mother again. I still had to do it though; it would be rude not to invite them. They gave me life; the least I could do was let them enjoy a feast with me.

"I'll be back later!" I shouted to Cato as I went out the door.

"Okay, see you later," he replied from upstairs.

I opened the front door and instant felt the chill of the cool air that rushed in the house. Winter was getting close.

I grabbed a jacket and quickly put it on before leaving my house and walking the streets. District 12 wasn't very big, so it wouldn't take me long to get to my family's bakery.

I enjoyed the scenery on my way over. The leaves were in full autumn colors and falling toward the ground. It was a beautiful sight. And people were out and about, walking along joyfully. It was rare to see people happy when the Capitol was in charge.

It took me about ten minutes to walk from my house to the bakery, and when I arrived I walked right through the front door. My mother and father were working the ovens and the front counter. I didn't see my brothers anywhere. They must have been making deliveries.

"Hey," I said casually as approached the two of them.

My mother looked up at me then focused back on her work. My father greeted me with a smile. "Hey son," he said, "how are you today?"

"Good, good," I replied, "I just came to invite you guys to the feast we're having at Katniss' place this weekend."

"Oh, really? That sounds like fun." My dad brushed the flour off of his hands and stepped away from the ovens. "Do we need to bring anything?"

"Only if you want," I replied, "we'll have plenty of food for sure."

"Come to the back so we can talk more," my dad suggested as he began walking that way.

I followed, grabbed a chair, and took a seat. My mother came in shortly after, albeit a bit regretfully.

"Peeta…" my dad said oddly as he was looking down, "what's wrong with your leg?"

I looked down and saw that as I sat down, the bottom of my pants of rose up a little, exposing a small portion of my prosthetic leg above my ankle. It then dawned on me that I haven't told them about what happened at the Capitol.

"Oh… I… uh… when the Capitol was invaded… it got trapped and…," I swallowed hard. Talking about it was bringing back some rough, painful memories. "They had to amputate."

My parents were stunned. They stood still, staring at me in silence. Their eyes were widened and their jaws were propped open slightly.

And then, my father broke down. He choked down sobs as tears rolled from his eyes. "I'm so sorry, son," he struggled to say, "I should have been there for you… I…"

"Don't cry dad," I said to hopefully cheer him up. "It's not your fault." I stood and hugged him. Watching my father cry pulled sorrow from my chest. It hurt to watch him in such a sad state.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mom beginning to tear up as well. "W-why didn't you tell us sooner?" she finally spoke.

"Because I…" I took a second to think about it. "I don't know really… It just slipped my mind somehow… I guess I was too concerned with telling you guys the I'm in love with the guy I'm living with thing that it just didn't cross my mind…"

And soon after I finished speaking, my mother broke down too.

Watching her cry actually pained more than watching my father. No son ever wanted to see his mother hurt. "Mom, it's okay… I…"

"No, it's not," she said as she wiped tears away, "I just… I… I've just been such a horrible person… a horrible mother… and you deserve more than that, Peeta."

I walked over to my mom and gave her a hug. She actually hugged me back. "I love you, mom."

"I love you, too, sweetie."

We then heard the front door open. A customer was here. My dad wiped away the rest of his tears, took a deep breath and stepped out to take the customer's order.

"Peeta," my mom began saying again, "I really am sorry for the way I've treated you all these years. When I learned I was pregnant with you, I knew we were going to struggle. We weren't making enough money to provide for another child… and after you were born, we struggled… a lot… and I guess I just took all my frustrations out on you as you got older."

"I understand," I replied sincerely. It was actually a common occurrence in District 12.

"I wish I could start over," she told me, "I wish I could start over and be a better mother for you."

"You can, mom," I began explaining, "I may be growing up, but you will always be my mother."

She smiled. It was something I haven't seen her do in years. "We'll be at the feast," she promised, "and we'll bring some of our best bread too."

"Great! I'll let Katniss know."

"I should go help your father now," she said as she gently pat my back and walked back into the main part of the bakery.

I followed and saw that they were quite busy. The customer must have had a big order. "I'll see you guys this weekend," I called out as I headed for the door. I decided it was a good idea to let them work so they wouldn't get behind.

"Bye," they said in unison.

I walked out the door, feeling rather relieved and satisfied. I was excited before, but now, with a renewed relationship with my mother, I was ecstatic. I happily navigated the streets of District 12 on my way back home to share the news with Cato.

The weekend couldn't come soon enough!

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this mini-chapter! I felt it was necessary for Peeta's parents to know about his prosthetic leg, and I neglected to do that in the last chapter, so here it is!

As I've said before, finals week starts for me on Monday (Dec. 3, 2012). I probably won't be able to get much writing done that week, but after that I will definitely be more focused on it.

Feel free to follow me on tumblr: tylerthinks . tumblr . com (just take out the spaces)


	19. Celebration

**DISSONANCE AND DOMINANCE**

* * *

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rating: Mature

Warning: Slash, Swearing, Alcohol Usage, Drug Usage, Violence, Sexual Situations, Abuse

Pairing: Peeta/Cato

PoV: The story will primarily be told from Peeta's point of view, but there will be first person portions from Cato as well as a third person portions.

Summary: Hunger Games AU: After the 24 tributes arrive at the Capitol for the 74th Hunger Games, the rebellion led by President Coin of District 13 starts. The tributes are stuck in the training center until the rebellion ends or the Capitol falls.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it. This story was made for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Notes: This is a short transition update so you guys can have some light reading for the holidays! Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: CELEBRATION**

The light pouring into my room through the windows gently woke me up. I opened my eyes and rolled over, finding empty space next to me in the bed. Cato was gone.

I rubbed my eyes are peered around the room. He wasn't there. I sat up and stretched my arms into the air to get my muscles moving and to ward off the sleepiness that lingered on in me. "Cato," I called out his name before standing up. I walked into our closet and pulled down a long-sleeve shirt and a pair of pants. The inside of the house was pretty cool, somewhere between cold and warm. I got dressed and walked back out into my room where I saw something strange on our dresser. I looked closer and saw that it was a note written in Cato's handwriting.

"_I'm out hunting with Katniss and Gale.  
I didn't want to wake you up.  
You look so peaceful when you sleep. Love you!  
-Cato"_

I smiled and headed downstairs. Today was the day of the feast, and they must have left extra early in the morning to make sure they found enough meat to put on the table. I slipped on my coat and shoes and made my way next door to Katniss' house.

I didn't bother knocking on their door. I was allowed in whenever I wanted really, and I was especially welcomed today because I was helping Mrs. Everdeen, Prim, and Gale's mother cook.

"I'm here," I said aloud as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," my dad replied.

I had to do a double take because what I saw was quite shocking. My mother and father were already here and helping in the kitchen. They were putting the ovens to good use. I smelled bread being baked along with other goodies. "Uh… hi…" I said to everyone.

"Don't just stand there, silly," said Prim with glee, "come help us out."

Everyone looked focused on what they were doing. There were a lot of mouths to feed, so a lot of food was being made with a lot of hard work. "Peeta, you can start peeling potatoes," Prim said as she handed me a large sack of them and a knife. I sighed. Peeling potatoes wasn't my idea of cooking, but I knew it had to be done. I guess by being the last one to arrive, I got stuck with the things no one else wanted to do. Oh well, someone's got to do it.

A few hours passed before Cato, Katniss, and Gale arrived from their hunting trip. They walked into the new Everdeen home with a plenty of meat, including a large buck, two wild turkeys, a few rabbits, and even a couple of squirrels. It was an impressive haul, so big that they had to borrow a wheelbarrow from someone in the Hob.

Cato wiped his hands off and walked over to my while I stirred a pot of soup that was simmering. His arms went around my waist and he whispered in my ear, "I missed you, babe."

I turned around and his lips locked with mine, right in front of everyone, including my parents. I could _feel_ all the eyes in the room staring directly at us. Everything went silent as everyone stopped what they were doing, probably in shock. When Cato finally pulled away, I looked around the room. Everyone was doing just as I thought they were, but when Cato turned around, they all got back to work again.

It was one of the most awkward moments of my life.

No one said anything about it though. I figured that was a step in the right direction.

Cato, Katniss, and Gale grabbed a few knives and other tools before dragging the dead animals outside to skin and prepare them. A part of me wanted to join them just so I could be with Cato, but I knew I was needed in the kitchen. Mrs. Everdeen made a few comments about running behind schedule. There was still a lot of work to be done.

Several hours passed and a lot of progress has been made. All the main dishes were cooked and a few side dishes and desserts were being finished up. And then we heard a knock at the door.

Mrs. Everdeen made her way to the front of the house and opened it up. I heard a lot of "hey" and "how are you." The rest of the guests have arrived!

Everyone rushed out of the kitchen to greet the guests. Haymitch arrived from the train station with Cinna, Portia, Effie, and Cato's parents in tow.

The room became extremely loud as everyone began exchanging greetings. I hugged Effie and Portia, shook Cinna's hand, and was even embraced in a warm hug by Cato's mom and dad. We didn't have time to talk though because a few things still needed to be finished in the kitchen.

Once everything was finally finished, he put together a few tables in Katniss' dining room, grabbed a few extra chairs from my house, and set everything up. When all was said and done, the food was served and everyone sat down together.

I sat between Cato and Katniss as a piled food onto my plate - turkey, deer, potatoes, veggies of all sorts, and more. It truly was a feast.

For hours we sat and devoured plate after plate until eventually everyone split up with the adults still in the dining room and the 'kids' in the living room. I wasn't sure why we would still be called kids. Heck, Katniss and I owned our own houses. No one seemed to protest though. Haymitch was drunk and telling obnoxious stories that we weren't in the mood for hearing. We were all content and happy with life, at least for the time being.

And then, there was a knock at the front door.

Katniss mother walked to answer it, and a few moments later, she walked in with several rebel soldiers behind her. Everyone in the house tensed up as one of the soldier's spoke up. "All of the _final tributes_ are hereby summoned by President Coin to the Capitol immediately. Your train is leaving tonight."

Shit… we were being forced to go back to the Capitol… again.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Author's Notes: HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! I hope you're enjoying them! This chapter is short, I know, but the holidays have me busy and I didn't want to occupy too much of your time. :P Anyway, I guess it's time to let you guys know that this is the second to last chapter! Only one chapter of _Dissonance and Dominance_ remains, and I promise it will be longer and much more exciting than this one!

Please feel free to leave a review!

Thanks so much everyone!

AND…

MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!


	20. Liberation

**DISSONANCE AND DOMINANCE**

* * *

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rating: Mature

Warning: Slash, Swearing, Alcohol Usage, Drug Usage, Violence, Sexual Situations, Abuse

Pairing: Peeta/Cato

PoV: The story will primarily be told from Peeta's point of view, but there will be first person portions from Cato as well as a third person portions.

Summary: Hunger Games AU: After the 24 tributes arrive at the Capitol for the 74th Hunger Games, the rebellion led by President Coin of District 13 starts. The tributes are stuck in the training center until the rebellion ends or the Capitol falls.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it. This story was made for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Notes: THE FINAL CHAPTER!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY: LIBERATION**

Before the night was over, Cato, Katniss, and I packed our things and boarded a train to the Capitol that was waiting patiently for us. Gale was allowed to come with us because of his affiliation with the rebel army. The train was similar to the one that drove us to the Capitol when he were first reaped, but most of the nice expensive furniture had been removed and replaced with more generic furniture.

I sat next to Cato and we sat across from Katniss and Gale who were snuggled close to each other. I seemed like their affectionate feelings for one another had grown since we got home. I was happy for them, but more pressing matters were on my mind – like why we were summoned to the Capitol by President Coin, the new person in charge of Panem after rebellion.

The trip to the Capitol didn't take as long as usual. I figured it was probably because we were on some priority express route. It was morning time when he finally arrived. Instead of the Capitol being full of fancily dressed people, it was full of rebel soldiers and construction workers. They were rebuilding to return the city to its former glory.

As soon as the train comes to a stop, we are ushered off by rebel soldiers who load us into an automobile with our luggage. A few minutes later, he was riding through Capitol streets on our way to what I assumed was either the training center of Snow's Mansion... which was probably named Coin's Mansion by now. The area leading up to and around the mansion was spotless. They were probably cleaned and rebuilt first before anything else.

When we arrive at the mansion, we a led inside and shuffled to a small bedroom, one of many that were spread throughout the building. We were split up, Katniss and Gale in one, Cato and I in the other. I assumed it was because there was only one bed per room.

Cato plopped down on the bed and I sat next to him. "What do you think we were brought here for?" I asked. Somehow, that question slipped my mind until now. We all must have been too emotionally deflated to even bother asking earlier.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he replied.

I sighed. I didn't like not knowing what was going to happen. Snow wasn't always the most predictable man, but we didn't even know this new Coin lady. She must have been pretty daring and intense to lead the rebels to victory over the Capitol. "Maybe we're here for some kind of victory ceremony," I guessed. "We're like a sign of the end of the Capitol because we were the last tributes reaped. That makes sense, right?"

Cato nodded and put an arm around me. I could tell that he was just as worried as I was. "No matter what we're here for," he spoke up, "I won't let anything bad happen to you… never again." His arm tightened around me. Memories of what happened the last time we were in the Capitol must have been plaguing him. I noticed his eyes dart down to my prosthetic leg just as his jaw clenched tightly.

"It's not your fault," I told him, "you can't blame yourself for what happened." I didn't want him to suffer by being so hard on himself. Cato's eyes watered. I initially thought he was going to cry, but he was too strong for that. He wiped his eyes and gave me a quick kiss.

We then heard a loud knocking on our bedroom door. Cato jumped up and answered it. In walked two rebel soldiers. "Come with us," one of them said. Well followed the two down various halls to an elevator that brought us up to the second floor of the mansion. When the doors opened, we were led down a few more hallways to a wide open ballroom filled with people, and it only took us a split second to notice that all 24 tributes that were reaped for the 74th Hunger Games were present.

Off in the corner, Katniss was talking to Rue, the girl tribute from District 11, while the three other careers were sitting and chatting on a couch… until they saw me and Cato.

"Look who it is!" shouted Glimmer. She was the first to notice us. The three of them charged our way and gave both of us strong hugs… damn Careers and their strength. Even the girls were strong. "Look at you two," Glimmer spoke up again. "You guys are the cutest couple in Panem."

"Damn right," Cato replied as he put an arm around me and pulled me close to him. "How have all of you been?"

"Good, we all went home shortly after you guys left the hospital," Clove said next.

I decided to participate in the conversation. "How are things in your districts?"

"District 1 is stable," Marvel chimed in, "but Clove says District 2 didn't fare as well."

"Yeah, it got a lot of damage," she added, "but it's rebuilding pretty fast. That's what happens when you have a district full of stone masons, architects, and construction workers."

Cato smiled. He was happy to hear that his district was recovering so quickly.

"How's District 12?" Marvel asked.

"Same as usual really," I replied, "just a little less gloomy than before." The community did seem a bit happier now that snow was overthrown. "You guys wouldn't happen to know why we were all brought here, would you?"

Glimmer opened her mouth to answer, but before she could get a word out, a solider barged in the room with an announcement.

"Everyone please be seated," he commanded, "President Coin will address you shortly."

All 24 tributes sat in the various couches and chairs in the center of the room. We waited patient while staring at a large set of doors. A few minutes later, soldiers opened the door and a few of them marched out with President Coin walking closely behind them.

"Welcome back to the Capitol, tributes," she greeted with a quick smile. "I have summoned you here for a victory ceremony which will be held this evening. I need all of you dressed formally, like you would for say… your interviews before the games. Meet back in this room in…" She pauses a moment to look at a pocket watch, "in five hours." After that she gives another quick smile before turning and leaving the room. The soldiers file out after her.

Everyone sits around for a bit, unsure of what to do next until Glimmer stands. She seems excited about getting dressed up. "Do you guys need help putting together something nice to wear?" she asks me and Cato. We look at each other for a moment before shrugging our shoulders and nodding. "I'll help too," Marvel chimes in.

Considering the fact that District 1 is well known for their fashion and luxury good, Cato and I figure that letting Glimmer and Marvel pick out our clothing for the ceremony would be a good thing. Unfortunately, we are wrong. The two of them end up arguing over who has the better fashion sense. Luckily the argument is resolved rather quickly when each of them decides to pick out clothing for their own models. It is decided that Glimmer will pick clothing out for Cato and Marvel will pick out clothing for me.

We grab all our clothing and go into separate rooms. From there, Marvel begins inspecting my wardrobe. "You aren't giving me much to work with here, are you?"

"Sorry," I reply, "District 12 isn't exactly known for its fashion."

"Hmm… I might let you borrow some of my stuff then."

Marvel pulls out one of his suitcases and begins rummaging through it. "Here," he says as he tosses me a couple of things from it.

I start changing while Marvel starts some small talk. "How's your relationship with Cato?" he asks.

"It's good," I reply. "We're pretty much… in love."

"That's great. You two look really good together."

"Thanks…"

"You know, in District 1, they love cute gay couples. You guys would be really popular if you lived there."

I laugh. "I'm not sure we're we will end up living. I think Cato wants to move back to District 2, so we might end up there."

"I think Cato would live anywhere you wanted to," Marvel said next. "I can tell he really likes you."

"Yeah, I mean, we have our own home in District 12 and we're pretty much settled into it already, but if he wants to move I'd be more than happy to follow."

Marvel smirks. "Well, it looks like no matter what you two decide, it will work out just fine."

We then walk into the hallway to show off my outfit. Cato and Glimmer are waiting for us.

"Cato is dressed way better!" Glimmer immediately shouts.

"No, Peeta is!" Marvel protests.

Cato and I sigh simultaneously. There would be no end to the argument.

The time flies by until we reach the hour of the ceremony. All the tributes are led to a large door and told to wait in a double-file line in order of district number with district partners standing side by side. Cato looked back at me and I gave him a confident nod and a smile. I was extremely nervous, but I did not want him to see it because I knew he would start worrying about me.

"They need to hurry up," Katniss told me, "I want to get this over with."

"Me too," I replied.

And seconds later, the door opened and the loud roar of a crowd entered out ears.

"And here are your final tributes!" shouted the familiar voice of Caesar Flickerman over a microphone.

We all walked outside and stood on one long line of 24 people in front of the crowd which continued cheering. The fact that we were reaped and still alive must have meant that the reign of Snow was finally over to them. Even though we were in the Capitol, the crowd was filled with more people from other districts than Capitol citizens.

Once the cheering died down, President Coin stepped forward to a microphone and began speaking. "Welcome to the victory ceremony, citizens of Panem!" she greeted everyone cheerfully. "In front of you are the _final_ tributes of the horrendous games that took our children from your homes and forced them to fight to the death in deplorable conditions for the Capitol's entertainment." The crowd booed loudly. "We will never forget the nearly three quarters of a century we have suffered, and for that we will leave their punishment in the hands of the final tributes!" The crowd cheers again. "The 24 of them will deliberate in private and decide if a new should _Hunger Games_ will be created for the children of the Capitol's citizens in order to show them the exact pain, suffering, and mourning we lived through." She then turned to face us while holding the microphone and talking into it. "Tributes, once you get inside you will have fifteen minutes to collaborate and vote. Good luck!"

A few seconds later, we were herded back into the mansion and into a small room with a table in the middle. A large jar, 24 sheets of white paper, and 24 red pens sat on it. "Fifteen minutes to discuss and vote," a guard said, "write 'yes' if you want the games for the Capitol's children and write 'no' if you don't." The guard then left the room, leaving us to discuss this on our own.

We stand in silence for a minute before someone squeaks out an awkward sounding, "So…" Then the boy from District 10 speaks up, "They should have a taste of their own medicine!" Several other tributes from the lower districts vocalize their agreement. By looking at Katniss' face though, I could tell she disagreed. She was probably imagining a little Capitol girl being reaped like her sister Prim was.

"No," I said next, "we can't let children suffer for the mistakes of adults."

"Why not?" voiced the girl from District 9. "That's exactly what they did to us."

"We're the FINAL tributes," Cato said confidently as he stepped forward, "and we should stay that way." We were seeing eye to eye, and at that moment I was extremely proud to call him my lover.

"What do you care?" the District 6 boy asks. "You're a Career. You couldn't wait to get in the arena so you could kill all of us! You're nothing but a Capitol sympathizing cocksucker!"

Cato stepped forward and was about to lunge at the boy, but my and Marvel's arms wrapped around him. We were barely able to hold him back. There was no telling what kind of damage Cato could have done to him.

"Guys," said a feeble female voice out of the blue. The room went silent and all eyes moved from the near fight to Rue who was looking back at everyone else nervously. "I think we should all think of the fear and despair we felt when we were reaped… and the heartache our family felt too. Do we want to be the ones responsible for all that suffering for others in the future?"

"She's right," Katniss added. "And think of how you would feel if your brothers or sisters were reaped. I know personally that it is not something that I would wish on anyone."

Feeling Cato calm down, Marvel and I let go of him. The District 6 boy thankfully kept his mouth shut after that. Everyone else stayed quiet as well. No one else was really willing to speak up again.

When the time came to vote, one at a time everyone walked up to the table, wrote "yes" or "no" down on the paper, folded it, and placed it into the jar. A few minutes later, the jar was hauled outside and all the tributes followed out in line. We stood on stage like before while painstakingly watching Caesar Flickerman pulled each piece of paper out and read it to the crowd one at a time. Different parts of the crowd cheered each time. It was easy to see who was in favor and who was against the games. And 24 votes later, the winner was clear.

"Well citizens, there you have it," said President Coin into a microphone. "The last tributes have cast their votes. With a final tally of 15 to 9, the tributes have decided to have mercy on the Capitol and do away with the games completely!" Half of the crowd cheered while the other half turned around and left the assembly.

Katniss and I breathed a collective sigh of relief. It was over… no more Hunger Games for anyone ever again.

For the conclusion of the ceremony, Coin gave another speech that I tuned out. There was no point in listening anymore. After it ended we were once again led inside where Cato greeted me by wrapping his arms tightly around my body, and Gale did the same to Katniss. We contributed to saving countless innocent lives. In a way, that made us heroes – humble heroes.

I was especially proud of Cato. For starters, I wasn't sure which way he would want to vote, and the fact that he voted against the games truly shows that he has changed for the better. The Cato from not long ago when we were stuck at the training center probably would have voted differently.

"When do we get to go back home?" I heard Katniss ask Gale.

"Not 'til tomorrow morning," he replied as the two of the walked away to their room.

"You heard that?" Cato asked next.

I nodded. "Yeah, looks like we can't get out of the Capitol until tomorrow."

"Well, go change into something comfortable and then we can go explore the city a little. I'm going to go have a quick chat with Clove and them."

"Sure," I replied before walking away and doing just that.

About twenty minutes later Cato walked in. "So, where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Nowhere in particular..." He changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Come with me."

Hand-in-hand we walked out the building to a vibrant crowd that was celebrating with music, dancing, and lots of alcohol. We maneuvered through the drunks and down a few blocks until we reached a part of the Capitol filled with skyscrapers. "Here we are," Cato said as we came to a stop in front of an incredibly tall building.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"You'll see."

We went inside and into the elevator where Cato pressed the "roof" button. It took us a while to reach the top because the building was so tall, but when we got there, it was nothing but an empty, barren rooftop. I then followed Cato who walked close to the edge.

"This is the tallest building in all of Panem," he briefly explained as he scanned the horizon. The sun was dropping lower in the sky as we spoke. "I know you like sunsets," he said next, "but there's something else I brought you here for."

My curiosity got the best of me. "Like what?"

"Peeta, my love for you… it goes above and beyond everything else in my life… like how this building goes above and beyond everything else in Panem," he said just as the bottom of the sun dipped below the horizon. Sunset was here I watched the beautiful shades of orange pierce the sky. "You are my everything."

I looked over to the side to see that Cato has dropped down to one knee. He then pulled something from his pocket and presented it to me…

A beautiful, golden ring…

"Peeta Mellark… Will you marry me?"

I...

...

Did he just...?

...

Is this for real...?

...

He wants to...

...

He wants to marry... me?

...

It takes be a bit to process his proposal... but in a split second, I've made up my mind.

"Yes!"

* * *

**THE END  
OR IS IT?**

Author's Notes: THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY FOR SO LONG! If it weren't for you guys, the readers, I would be nowhere! You guys are so freaking amazing!

Will there be a sequel? We'll see!

Feel free to follow me on tumblr (tylerthinks . tumblr . com) and please leave a review.

MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!


End file.
